


Absent Dad for Matilda

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe - Fandom, Kurt and Sebastian - Fandom, Kurtbastian - Fandom, Sebastian Smythe - Fandom, kurt hummel - Fandom
Genre: #BLACKLIVESMATTER, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Arguing, Breakfast for dinner, Chaffing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Family Fluff, Family time, Fluff, Grindr, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kissing, Longing, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Dave Karofsky’s forced kiss and suicide attempt, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Racism, Reunion, Rimming, Sequel to Another Dad for Matilda, Slight D/S Vibes, Slut Shaming, Swallowing, Work related separation, a new addition - Freeform, biting and scratching, butt plug, cursing, hints of infidelity, married, pandemic virus, rainbow roses, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: A sequel to Another Dad for Matilda.Promoted during a viral pandemic Doctor Sebastian is regretfully forced to move out of home to keep Kurt, Matilda and Bailey safe.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 99
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I missed this adorable little family. 
> 
> I’m not sure how this story will go. I haven’t decided yet if it will technically be a sequel or just a series of one shots about Matilda and her family.
> 
> This first chapter is quite topical right now so I’m sending out all my love to each and everyone whether you’re in quarantine, infected or have so sadly lost a loved one. You’re all in my thoughts. 
> 
> Unfortunately this chapter is a little sad so probably won’t do much to cheer you up if you’re struggling mentally. Hopefully though it will remind of the remarkable love my two favourite men share. Please feel free to leave comments below or drop me a line at KrazyForKurtbastian@gmail.com if you need someone to chat to at this difficult time. I promise I’m friendly. Either way please take care of yourselves and remember I love you all xox

Doctor Sebastian Hummel-Smythe yawned. Stepping into his office, he removed his mask, tossing it into the laundry hamper and moved to the bathroom. He examined his reflection in the mirror, barely recognising himself as he scrubbed his hands. He’d worked the last 37 hours straight and was literally dead on his feet, pale and too exhausted to even think straight. He looked thin, even by his usual standards, unable to remember when he’d last eaten. He sighed, splashing cool water on his weary face. He needed food. He needed sleep but more than anything he needed his Kurt. He hadn’t seen his husband in weeks or their kids, hadn’t held them, hadn’t stroked his husband’s beautiful skin, or run his hands through his soft hair. He missed Kurt horribly, so much that it hurt. They video chatted everyday, often more than once but it wasn’t the same as being together. 

Sebastian wanted more than anything to just go home and fall into Kurt’s arms, to breathe him in. He’d almost forgotten how good Kurt smelled but with this horrible virus going around he couldn’t risk it. It was bad enough that he was exposed daily. There was no way he was willing to risk exposing Kurt, Matilda or baby Bailey. 

Sebastian had decided under duress after being promoted to head the hospitals response team to New York’s outbreak that for the safety of Kurt and the kids he would leave home, living in his office until the danger had passed. Kurt had protested, of course he had. Neither of them wanted to be apart but Sebastian had been adamant that he couldn’t let anything happen to his family. Seven weeks later, even though it was killing him, he still was protecting them. 

Sebastian checked his watch as he dried his hands. It was just after 3am. He sighed again. He’d lost all concept of time and space. He had no idea even what day it was anymore, rarely knew if it was day or night as he did his best to keep the ebbing morale in his hospital high. His life and the lives of his dedicated and hard working staff had just become a blur of fevered, coughing patients, hundreds, maybe thousands of them. He wasn’t sure anymore. He’d lost count long ago. They just kept coming. The death toll was rising everyday while the hospital’s supply of PPE ran lower and lower. Feeling defeated, hopeless and overwhelmed Sebastian tugged at his hair in frustration. He bit into his bottom lip until he tasted copper, too numb inside to register the pain. 

Sebastian stepped back into his office, opened his small fridge and took out a bottle of water. He opened it and gulped it down, surprised to see a gift bag there that he hadn’t seen before. He removed it curiously peaking inside. It contained a large blue Tupperware container, a bag of his favourite candy and a bulging envelope. 

He smiled for the first time in ages as he pulled the beautifully decorated envelope from the bag. It was clearly his daughter’s handiwork, covered in glitter and sweet little hearts with ‘Daddy we love you’ written in wobbly letters on the front. 

Sebastian teared up as he opened it and removed the contents. A photo of Kurt and the kids with Chuckles at their feet. Kurt looked stunning. Smiling, he was holding Bailey. The baby looked like he’d grown so much in 7 weeks. It made Sebastian so sad to think of what he was missing. Kurt had said their little man was beginning to teeth already. Apparently he’d been very grumpy but to Seb he was still one of the cutest things he’d ever seen. Matilda was of course adorable too, dressed in her favourite rainbow tutu. She held a sign saying ‘Stay safe. You’re our hero’. Her ginger hair was a mess without him at home to style it for her but that just made him smile all the more through his tears. The three of them and their doggo were just so perfect. So worth protecting.

Sebastian couldn’t take his eye off the picture. He stared for the longest time. It had been taken in their living room. Probably by Elliott, Sebastian assumed. With Jason stuck at the hospital busier than ever it had somehow been decided that Elliott would stay with Kurt and the kids, rather than isolate alone during this horrid pandemic. Sebastian still wasn’t sure how he felt about it but he’s knew it was better for Kurt’s mental health to have company. He did want what was best for Kurt after all. He loved him endlessly and he knew Kurt loved him too so he tried his best to trust him, even if he didn’t trust Elliott Gilbert one bit.

Smiling sadly, Sebastian traced his thumb over Kurt’s face in the photo. His husband was just so handsome. He still took Sebastian’s breath away. Seb had never imagined he’d ever find a love like he and Kurt shared, or such a beautiful family. He felt so blessed and couldn’t wait to be home with them again. He sat the photo aside for now though keeping it still in view and removed the next thing from the over stuffed envelope.

Unfolding a paper, he soon saw it was a drawing. One quite obviously of he and Matilda holding hands. Like the envelope it was all covered in hearts and glitter and was totally perfect, even though Matilda’s artistic talents were terribly lacking. Moved by the precious gesture Sebastian kissed the corner of the page and set it down beside the family photo, once again he admired his husband’s beauty, a beauty he knew came from Kurt’s loving heart, not just his physical attributes. He loved that man so deeply.

The final item in the envelope was a letter from Kurt. Sebastian held his breath as he opened it. Hearing Kurt’s sweet voice in his head he read it slowly. Kurt’s words were soft, supportive and full of love, worry and longing. It relieved Sebastian to see that Kurt and their babies were missing him as much as he missed them and that they were proud of him and the lives he was saving. His job was hard on an average day but it had become a thousand times harder lately especially without his family by his side.

Kurt had finished his note saying he’d made lasagne for dinner. He said knew it was Sebastian’s favourite and that he was having some delivered to him along with his favourite candy for dessert because he knew Sebastian took care of everybody else better than himself. It was the sweetest gesture and explained the Tupperware container in the bag. Kurt had signed it “with kisses K”, reminding Sebastian to stay safe and return home to him soon. What Sebastian wouldn’t have done right then to cash in on just one of those kisses. To feel his husband’s lips on his once again, to touch him, to be inside him or have Kurt inside him. It had been way way too long. 

Sebastian grimaced. He returned the letter to the envelope then stuck Matilda’s drawing and the family photo on his fridge with a magnet. He removed the lasagne from the bag. Kurt had even thoughtfully included cutlery. Sebastian opened the container and breathed in the meaty, cheesy, tomatoy aroma. If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine he was at home eating with his family. They’d had this exact meal with his family and Hunter the night that Kurt and everyone had met Bailey for the first time. Sebastian wished he could be back there right now. Suddenly realising he was starving he tucked into the lovingly home cooked meal without even bothering to heat it. It was heavenly none the less. Kurt made the best lasagne, way better than the vending machine sandwiches he’d had yesterday. Sebastian missed home cooking so much but not as much as he missed home and Kurt. 

Once he was done eating, the lonely doctor put his dishes aside. He opened his candy, enjoying a sweet or two as he undressed. He considered calling Kurt to thank him. Kurt knew Sebastian’s schedule was irregular and demanding and had said to call anytime but it was literally the middle of the night and Sebastian knew Kurt had been dealing with the kids and Elliott all day. He knew Kurt needed sleep as much as he did. So instead he turned out his lights and climbed alone once again into his fold out bed. Laying there in the darkness overthinking Sebastian tried his best not to be jealous of Elliott. He kinda hated though that Elliott was spending every day with his family while Sebastian was worked off his feet. It made being away from them all the more difficult. Sebastian needed them so badly.

Hugging a spare pillow tight, Sebastian couldn’t hold it together any longer. He cried, shaking with wretched sobs until sleep eventually took his exhausted body and mind. The pain of his day, of his current life finally ceasing as consciousness left him.

Across town Kurt Hummel-Smythe was far from asleep. He was pacing the floor, rocking a very disgruntled Bailey in his arms. He was tired and frustrated. He missed his husband, Seb’s humour, his loving arms. Bailey was teething and difficult and Kurt had regretfully let the nanny go months ago. It hadn’t been a reflection on his work, both the kids loved him, it was his behaviour around Sebastian that had made Kurt uneasy. Ironically Kurt needed Michael now more than ever and with Seb currently not living at home that would have no longer been an issue. He had considered hiring him back. 

Kurt snuggled Bailey closer. He’d fed, burped and changed him, knowing the poor little guys teeth were the issue. Carole had told him a nip of whisky in Bailey’s bottle would help but he and Seb had both decided instantly that they wouldn’t be doing that. Seb had instead prescribed a low dose of pain relief for the baby which Kurt used very sparingly. Today had been long and Kurt had his fill, so tonight was going to be one of those nights. 

They’d been coping well without Seb at home for the most part, he, Matilda and Bailey. Elliott was a great help with the kids during the day as well as fun company for Kurt, a little too flirty at times especially if they were drinking but Kurt kept him firmly at arms lengths with banter about social distancing or the like. The nights were harder. That was when Kurt missed Sebastian the most. Their wedding photo beside their bed was a constant reminder of how separated they currently were. 

As Kurt dosed Bailey then finally settled him back to sleep he longed so desperately to be nestled in his husband’s arms, to kiss his lips, to hear his laugh. They video chatted everyday, sometimes with Matilda and sometimes alone but Sebastian was so busy, being gallant as always, saving the lives of infected New Yorkers, so the conversations were never long enough. Kurt knew Seb was trying to hide it but he always seemed so exhausted, so overwhelmed and over worked, especially since his promotion, which he’d gained because of his previous infectious disease experience from Doctors Without Borders. He’d noticed Seb seldom laughed anymore.

Kurt couldn’t deny that he was so extremely proud of Sebastian. He was also so extremely terrified for him. His Sebby was exposed every single day to the virus and although he had no underlying health concerns Kurt still feared losing him none the less. He so wasn’t prepared for that, not after waiting 29 years and enduring a decade with Blaine Anderson before they could be together.

Settling Bailey in his crib, Kurt turned off his lamp and curled up in bed. He’d been sleeping on Sebastian’s side since he’d left, wrapped up in one of Sebastian’s hoodies just to feel closer to him. Every day without Seb around was harder than the next. Not just for Kurt but for Matilda too. She really missed her daddy. She asked after him every single day, checking when he could home, if doing extra chores would make it sooner and pleading constantly to talk to him. Kurt knew Seb called as often as he could and he anxiously waited, sometimes all day for his phone to ring, always relieved to see Sebastian’s well but weary face. Kurt loved that handsome face so very much and the beautiful heart beneath it. More than anything he wanted Sebastian home but that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon so Kurt stayed connected with him as best he could.

He’d sat down earlier in the day and written a love letter to his husband to be delivered to the hospital with the beloved man’s favourite home cooked meal, a massive slice a fresh lasagne, including also a bag of his favourite candies, a family photo that Elliott had kindly taken and printed on their office printer that afternoon and a drawing that Matilda had done especially of her and her doctor daddy. Kurt knew Sebastian would appreciate the gesture. He could tell even over video chat that Seb hadn’t been eating well and it worried him greatly. He’d never recover if anything happened to him. 

Kurt fought sleep, choosing instead to browse through the many photos he had of Sebastian and himself and the kids on his phone. Photos taken on visits to the park, on their trip together to Disneyland, on the night they’d first met Bailey, on their wedding day... Kurt also ventured into his locked folder, gazing through more intimate pictures. He’d almost forgotten how good Sebastian looked naked, how beautiful he was with soft smooth skin. Kurt tried to remember how it felt against his, tried to remember the sexy sounds Sebastian made when he was touched just right. Kurt missed that so much. It had been so long since they’d been intimate, since they’d even kissed. Once Sebastian returned home Kurt was determined not to let him out of bed for a week, or maybe even a month. The kids were used to Elliott now surely he could take them for a week or two.

Kurt didn’t think he’d ever been so horny in his life. They’d been no time since Sebastian had left for any kind of FaceTime sex or even sexting. There was barely even flirting. Kurt understood what Seb was going through, he’d seen the horrifying news reports so he didn’t go there but he couldn’t help worrying that maybe Sebastian had just lost interest in him despite him being more attracted to Seb that ever.

Kurt looked back through the photos, zooming in on his favourite parts, Seb’s gorgeous green eyes, his soft smirky lips, his massive, hard, leaky cock. Kurt groaned softly, vaguely remembering as he swelled beneath his covers how good Sebastian tasted. With his eyes focussed on the photo, Kurt reached down, sliding off his underwear he gripped himself firmly, stroking rapidly. Within minutes he was done, releasing over his fist, he gasped Sebastian’s name before bursting into tears. He needed him home... yesterday. Kurt was miserable without him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhaustion and miscommunication lead to misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things will get better soon xo

Beyond tired himself, Jason woke Sebastian as requested after just 3 hours sleep. He softened the blow with coffee, a fresh breakfast fruit plate and a forced cheery demeanour. Seb grumbled and pouted, as he stirred, eventually opening his eyes. Even though it had been the longest sleep he’d had in days he still felt exhausted. His body and head ached and his eyes were dry and itchy from the constant air conditioning. He stretched after reluctantly dragging himself from bed, picked up the coffee, groaned softly in satisfaction as he inhaled deeply then took a long grateful gulp. Not yet alert enough to form a coherent sentence the doctor savoured his hot milky beverage while he listened inattentively to Jason outline his proposed schedule for the day, as if any kind of schedule was possible in the chaos the hospital had been recently experiencing. He knew Jason was trying his best to maintain some normality and he appreciated that. He liked Jason. He could see he was worn out and struggling too and so as his boss and friend he tried his best to be supportive. Quickly finishing his coffee Seb tossed this cup in the trash and picked at the fruit plate. He considered offering some to his colleague but decided now wasn’t the best time to be sharing food. 

Sebastian was sure Jason would have already eaten so he offered him a weak smile instead. Jason tried to smile back. He wasn’t really feeling it. Life was so overwhelming right now. Work was rough and things weren’t great between him and Elliott either. That had barely spoken in days and when they did they argued. Jason didn’t talk to Sebastian about it but agreeing to have Elliott stay with Kurt had been a big mistake. Elliott was so clearly in love with the married man and it broke Jason’s heart because he was so clearly in love with Elliott. He knew he should move on. There had to be some man out there that would adore him the way Kurt and Sebastian adored each other. Jason knew he deserved that but he just couldn’t walk away. Yawning, the assistant watched as Seb plodded off to the bathroom. He looked dead on his feet and Jason worried about him and the safety of having him work in that condition. Nobody had any choice right now though. They just have to get on with it and so that’s what Jason did, setting about getting Seb’s office clean and tidy. busy work kept Jason’s mind occupied, off the outbreak and off Elliott and Kurt. It made Jason feel useful too. He wanted to help where he could. He sighed. 

Sebastian sighed too as he closed the bathroom door. He stopped to pee, then flushed the toilet before turning on the shower and stepping in. He leaned against the side shower wall as he fought to keep his eyes open, the steamy water felt heavenly as it beat down over his weary body. Work flooded his brain, crying children, desperate feverish adults, concerned and often heart broken relatives, insufficient and ill repaired equipment, anxious overworked staff and pushy, aggressive media, Sebastian needed it all to stop. 

He fought to block the images swarming his mind and instead thought of Kurt. He smiled sadly. He missed him so fucking much. On a normal day Kurt would probably be in the shower with him, washing his hair for him, seductively soaping up Seb’s body with his sweet fruit scented shower gels, dropping to his knees on the shower floor to pleasure Sebastian with his glorious mouth. 

Reaching his limit Sebastian cried out out in anger deliberately hitting his head into the tile in frustration. He wondered how wrong it would be to just quit his wretched job right now. He’d done Doctors Without Borders in the third world and it was safer and less demanding than his work right now. He had never signed up for this kind of horror or to be away from his family for this long. It was so much more difficult than he’d ever imagined. 

All Sebastian really wanted was to go home and hold Kurt for the longest time, maybe fix Matilda’s hair and feed his little guy a meal for the first time. Bailey had started solid foods in Sebastian’s absence and he hated that he’d missed that mile stone. It made him feel like a totally dead beat dad. He knew he couldn’t quit his job though. Kurt’s teacher’s salary would never sustain the four of them so he tried to reason with himself instead. Would just a morning at home be the worst thing in the world, if he returned to the hospital straight after? Would he be able to return though? He wasn’t sure he would be able to pull himself away from Kurt and the kids again so soon even though the hospital needed him. His heart gave him the definite go ahead to walk straight out the door and not look back but his brain and his strong moral code stopped him. He couldn’t let his staff down. He’d already selfishly had 5 hour break just now to sleep. He knew the extra pressure that placed on those left on the floor dealing with patients. He also knew there was also no way he could risk exposing the love of his life and their kids. They were safe isolated at home while he’d been on the frontline for weeks and could be asymptomatically contagious. They were so precious to him. He knew he had to be careful. 

Surely the whole pandemic would be over soon anyway. Some genius scientists would find a cure. Wouldn’t they? Washing himself under the steamy shower Sebastian sincerely hoped so. It wasn’t just his heart that needed Kurt. It was his body too. Sebastian sighed once more hopelessly and rinsed himself off, giving his neglected erection a little attention before turning off the water. Fuck, he missed his husband. Sebastian dried himself, shaved quickly and brushed his teeth. With Jason now gone and his office spotless he prepared for work decking himself out in scrubs and fresh PPE before even leaving his office. He wasn’t taking any chances. 

Seb took a moment in the doorway to look back and admire the new photo of his beautiful family on his fridge. They were the reason he was here, why he kept doing this. He loved the three of them so much and their silly doggo. He’d married the perfect man and together they had the most precious children. Sebastian couldn’t stand staring all day though he had important work to do. He needed to keep moving. He stepped out into the loud, frantically busy hallway, promising himself he’d return on his break in 4 hours time to call Kurt. 

Sebastian needed to hear Kurt’s voice. He needed to thank him for last night’s dinner, to check on his well-being and on the kids, but most of all Sebastian needed sex, whether by phone or video chat or fucking telegram he didn’t care. He’d settle for Morse code at this point. They’d done the whole phone sex thing occasionally before when Sebastian was at work. Seb had the sexiest photos of Kurt on his phone to prove it. It was so damn hot when Kurt talked dirty to him but there had been none of that since Seb had left home 7 weeks ago. Sebastian needed Kurt to know how much he missed him, his gorgeous body and his precious love and he needed to know that Kurt felt that too. Somewhere though in the back of his tired insecure mind Seb was concerned, scared almost that Kurt maybe didn’t want him in that way anymore. Kurt hadn’t brought up their drought, not once. Not even a hint. Thinking about that broke Sebastian’s heart. He adored his husband in every way. He was afraid of losing him especially with Elliott constantly lurking. Sebastian couldn’t let that happen. They needed to reignite that part of their marriage and Sebastian intended to do that today, before his poor cock gave up completely and just dropped off from neglect.

Always the professional Sebastian’s focus left Kurt and returned to his work as he made his way to the hospital’s quarantined wing. His intern met him at the entrance, briefing him efficiently on changes during the last five hours. They’d admitted 6 new patients including a ward nurse and lost 3 in just that short time. Sebastian called his staff together, offering commiserations and support before beginning his rounds, reminding them all to take care of themselves, to be safe and to utilise the protective equipment and mental health services available to them. Trying his best to appear positive despite feeling desolate inside Dr Hummel-Smythe tended to each of his patients with kindness and compassion, joking warmly with those conscious and ambulant to keep everyone’s spirits up. It wasn’t easy under the circumstances. It was so time consuming with so many patients and all the new stricter infection control measures. This entire situation was dire, not like anything he’d ever encountered before but this was what he was being paid all the overtime for so he just carried on with it intending to use the extra money to take Kurt and the kids to Ohio to see family once the crisis was over, that was if his kids still remembered him by then.

Matilda of course, remembered her Daddy Seb every moment of everyday. She missed his smile and his hugs and having her hair look pretty. She worried everyday that he might get sick working at the hospital, that he might never come home and that she might end up with Uncle Elliott for a dad. Matilda didn’t trust Elliott. She saw the way he looked at Kurt. She noticed every time he touched him, how he flirted with her dad. She noticed too that Kurt did little stop him. She didn’t like it, not one little bit.

Her and Kurt had had a massive fight just this morning about it. Matilda seldom threw tantrums anymore but she felt this one was justified. She knew Uncle Elliott wasn’t supposed to be in her Daddy’s bedroom in his just underwear sitting on Daddy Seb’s side of the bed while daddy Kurt got dressed. Matilda wasn’t supposed to be there either she knew that too but that had been an accident. She’d needed her dad’s help. She couldn’t find her iPad charger and she needed to skype with Eddie. She knew she should have knocked first but she was in a rush and had forgotten.

Kurt who was just finishing up buttoning his shirt wasn’t angry with her. He reminded her she’d left the charger in the dining room before returning his attention to Elliott. They continued their conversation, laughing together. Elliott reached out to remove some lint from Kurt’s pants. Why was he always touching her dad? Why didn’t he have his clothes on? It was all too familiar in Matilda eyes. She remembered what the pair had been like together before her dads had met and this looked just like it. She loved her Daddy Seb so much and this, whatever this was going on in Kurt’s bedroom just wasn’t right especially when her dad was working so hard at the hospital saving people’s lives every day that he couldn’t come home. It wasn’t fair. She didn’t like it. She knew he wouldn’t like it either, not at all. So she had to stop it before they hurt him.

Matilda couldn’t help yelling at Elliott. He needed to leave, to get off Daddy Seb’s bed for fucks sake. He needed to put his clothes on and he needed to stop touching her dad and looking at him as if he were candy. At least that’s what she told him as she launched herself at him, swinging punches at him with her tiny fists. 

He looked at her wide eyed, his face full of guilt, shielding himself with his hands as Kurt pulled her off him. Kurt had been angry. He’d carried her off to her room where he had told her off for her bad language, about the punching and about her rudeness to their guest. She yelled back defiantly in tears defending Sebastian with her whole heart telling Kurt he was supposed to love her daddy best not Elliott. Kurt had been floored. Of course he loved Sebastian best. He’d never loved anyone the way he loved Sebastian and in frustration he screamed exactly that back at her. 

Matilda wasn’t sure she believed him. She wanted to but... Kurt hardly even talked about Daddy Seb anymore. He didn’t get that weird goofy expression on his face or joke and laugh when he talked to him any more. He had Elliott here and they laughed a lot instead, doing lots of fun things with her together like guitar singalongs and living room picnics. Things that they never did with Daddy Seb. The two of them touched a lot too which Matilda really hated. They were too friendly. Kurt should only be touching her daddy like that. 

Kurt had wanted to reassure Matilda that his marriage was solid and that she didn’t have to worry about her father’s falling out of love or about Uncle Elliott. He wanted to tell her that what she thought she’d seen this morning was innocent, just two friends very comfortable with each other hanging out but with life the way it currently was he felt so defeated and that made him impatient so he just yelled. 

He felt guilty for it. He knew it was wrong. He knew this wasn’t the parent he was or wanted to be, wasn’t the parent Matilda who had already lost her birth parents deserved and he hated himself as he watched her cry, pleading with him just to love Sebastian. 

Oh course he loved Sebastian but he also realised that there was some merit in their daughter’s words. He and Elliott had definitely got closer, affection had increased between them in the last 7 weeks. Kurt couldn’t deny he liked it somewhat. He couldn’t deny he was attracted to Elliott. His friend was hot. Anyone could see that. It had also been so long since Kurt had seen Sebastian, so long since they’d kissed or made love that at times Kurt had almost been tempted by Elliott. That wasn’t a conversation he was going to have with his daughter though or anyone else ever. He’d been cheated on so many times. He knew that pain. He hated that he was almost that weak. He hated Sebastian too just a little for putting them both in this impossible situation. He would never hurt Seb though. He just held on tight to the notion that once the pandemic passed everything would be fine between them.

Kurt had to believe that but Matilda didn’t. Her life experiences had proved to her at her young age that everything was fragile. In response she’d worked herself up into a horrible state, crying as uncontrollably as she did after nightmares about her parents. She refused to let Kurt comfort her too. She was furious with him and she made sure he knew about it... very loudly. With all the commotion Bailey was of course woken in the next room. Much to Kurt’s chagrin he was screaming too. 

In the moment Kurt felt so broken, so overwhelmed. His son needed attention but his little girl was hurting and unintentionally he had done that to her. She had just been defending her family, after already losing her previous one. Watching her almost hysterical, screaming at him about how she was going to live with Sebastian when they divorced and take Chuckles with her was like a knife to his chest. He reached for her as Bailey continued to cry. She swatted him away glaring furiously at him, telling him what a horrible father he was and how she hated him and how Bailey hated him too. He was stupid and everyone thought so. 

Kurt knew she was a kid, that she was angry and that she didn’t mean what she was saying but he loved her so deeply that her cruel words hurt. He breathed, fought to calm himself. He needed to defuse the situation. He also needed to tend to Bailey, to settle him back to sleep. He wanted to call to Elliott to help but feared any mention of Elliott might trigger Matilda further, so he just sat himself in the floor and waited until she was done. 

It took a while but eventually her tirade stopped, her crying soon after turned to a scowling pout. She glared savagely at Kurt. He looked back, just waiting. 

“Bailey’s crying,” she huffed at her dad. 

Kurt nodded. 

“I want Daddy Seb to come home now,” Matilda uttered quietly, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Me too,” Kurt agreed, also tearful. 

“I miss him,” she whispered.

“Me too,” Kurt reached out his arms to her.

She shook her head, sitting down on her bed. “Bailey’s crying,” she repeated. “Go help him.”

Kurt was reluctant to leave her. They hadn’t resolved anything. She was still upset and he’d failed as a parent doing nothing to reassure her but rather exacerbating the problem. 

“Just go,” she eyed him dismissively as he picked up her pillow hugging it in her lap.

Kurt pulled himself to his feet. He wanted to hold his daughter, comfort her, assure that her family was safe, that her dad’s loved each other. “I do love him best,” Kurt spoke emotionally as he stepped towards the door. “And I love you too.”

Matilda said nothing, instead she tossed her pillow down onto her mattress and laid down. She rolled over, turning her back on her dad. She was done. Kurt sighed as he left her going to the next room to tend to his son. 

Bailey lay in his crib, crying. He eased a little at the sight of his dad but it didn’t last once Kurt picked him up. He cradled the infant affectionately against his chest, rocking him, cooing and tenderly patting his back. “It’s okay little man,” Kurt assured the baby in a soft tone. Pacing and rocking and cooing and patting, it took Kurt a while but eventually Bailey dropped back to sleep. Kurt settled him back into his crib before returning to check on Matilda. She was sleeping now too. Kissing her ginger hair Kurt covered her little body with a blanket. He really needed to get his shit together for this child, not just for her but for all four of them, her Bailey, Seb and himself. 

Kurt backed quietly from her room and returned to his. He had no idea where Elliott was, that didn’t matter for now. Kurt still needed to finish getting dressed, his feet were bare and he really could use a sweater. He was also yet to style his hair. He sat on his bed, feeling sad, lonely, worse than ever, he picked up the wedding photo beside it, tracing a finger nostalgically over Sebastian. Seb had looked so stunning that day, been so happy. It had been the perfect day. Kurt had been so happy too, so happy to be renewing his vows to the man he loved in front of all their family and friends. Kurt wished they could go back to that day. He wished he could sing that stupid song to Seb again, watch him laugh as he danced with their daughter before joining the pair himself on the dance floor with Bailey.  
He had seen it that day when they had announced her adoption how much Matilda loved Sebastian and how in love with her he was too. It terrified Kurt after Matilda’s rant that if things ever went bad with his marriage that he might lose them both. He wasn’t sure he could cope with another divorce.

He didn’t have time to think about it now because his phone was ringing. He lifted it from his bedside table, smiling sadly as he saw his husband’s name on the screen. He laid back comfortably on his bed to answer it. He felt completely drained. The comfort of Sebastian’s voice, of his love was exactly the medicine Kurt needed.

Sebastian didn’t sound like himself today though. His words were awkward and slurred from exhaustion. He thanked Kurt for the letter, for the lasagne and the drawing. He checked on the kids and on Chuckles. He missed them. He missed Kurt too. Work was tough and he was tired. He wanted to come home. Kurt wanted that too after the morning he’d had but they both knew it wasn’t safe.  
Kurt tried to talk to him but he didn’t really know what to say. A uncomfortable silence lingered between them. It hurt. It hurt Kurt who lay looking at his wedding photo. It hurt Sebastian who wanted more than anything to reconnect with his love. 

Everything in Sebastian’s life felt so shit right now. More than anything he needed a win. Kurt was supposed to be that win but Seb felt more than ever like they were growing apart, like he was losing him and that just wasn’t an option. 

“Don’t you um... don’t you want me anymore?” He asked quietly, carefully, dreading the answer.

He heard Kurt gasp softly. He seemed genuinely too surprised by the question to answer immediately so Seb continued. “I know you have Elliott there and he’s pretty and you have history. I know he loves you.”

“Shut up,” Kurt finally found his voice. “Elliott is great. He’s a good friend and sure he’s not too hard on the eyes...” Kurt paused looking for the right words.

Sebastian didn’t like what he was hearing. He felt sick to his stomach.

“...he’s not you Sebby Bear. He’s not the gorgeous, brave, loving doctor that I’m in love with, who I’m so lucky to call my husband.”

“You forgot sexy,” Sebastian joked, relieved by Kurt’s words.

“So sexy,” Kurt agreed with ferocity. He sighed in despair wanting so badly to reach out and touch his husband. “I miss you so much honey,” he whined.

“I’m thinking about resigning,” Seb sounded so downtrodden. 

“Baby?” Kurt half hoped he would. “You worked so hard to get where you are. Once this is all over you’ll be able to get any job you want.”

“The job I want is to be your husband and Tilly and Bailey’s dad,” Sebastian almost sounded decided. 

“You’re already all those things,” Kurt was trying to be supportive but Sebastian took offence. “Your patients need you.”

“You don’t want me at home?” Sebastian sounded beaten. “Are you fucking Elliott?”

“Am I what?” Now Kurt was upset.

“I think you heard me Kurt?” Sebastian snapped at him almost rudely.

“Maybe I should be,” Kurt lashed out. He’d just had to deal with Matilda’s accusations. He’d had enough. “You haven’t shown any interest in me since you left. Where are you getting it?”

“You did not just ask me that,” Sebastian hated where this conversation had gone. 

“That twinky intern? Jason warned me about him,” Kurt spoke with disgust. Seb had heard that voice before only once when Kurt had been talking to Blaine. He didn’t like it, not one bit.

“Fuck you,” Sebastian spat out at Kurt in exhaustion. He ended the call, sliding against his office wall to the floor in defeat. Back in his bedroom Kurt threw his phone at the wall. He cursed as it shattered, damaging the wall and scattering shards of glass over the carpet.  
“Fuck you too,” he screamed out at an absent Sebastian in anger. “Fuck you very much.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott comes up with an idea to ease Kurt’s heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone reading this? I know it’s started sad but I promise it will get more cheerful I promise.

Hearing the thud of Kurt’s phone hitting the wall from the other end of the house Elliott came running out of concern.

“Be careful,” Kurt warned him as he entered the room. “There’s glass all in the carpet”

“I’m wearing boots,” Elliott who was now fully dressed, grimaced as he spotted the damage to the wall. “What happened? You okay?”

“I don’t deserve Sebastian,” Kurt remained seated on his bed. He was too devastated to move after his argument with his husband. “He’s the best person I know. He’s out there every day risking his life to help complete strangers while I cower In here teaching my classes online. I miss him so much. All I want is to hold him but it’s been so long and we’re both so defeated and tired that we don’t even know how to talk to each other anymore.”

Elliott nodded in understanding. He sat down beside his friend and wrapped an arm around him comfortingly. “Jason and I are struggling too,” he muttered quietly. “It’s difficult being apart but it’s temporary. Soon enough you and I will both have our men back.”

“It can’t be soon enough,” Kurt turned his body a little, wrapping his arms around his friend and nuzzling in. “I need to see him.”

Elliott stroked Kurt’s back soothingly. He placed a soft kiss to the top of his hair. “You two will get through this Babe,” he offered encouragingly. He leaned back a little and looked Kurt in the eyes with a soft smile. He booped his nose playfully pleased to see Kurt smile back. “Sebastian loves you Kurt. I’m sure this separation from you is killing him as much as it’s killing you.”

“I know it is,” Kurt agreed solemnly. “At least I have the kids and I have you. He’s alone and I hate that.”

“He’s got my Jason,” Elliott reminded Kurt sadly. “He’s great in a crisis.”

“You miss him too?” Kurt had been so caught up in himself that he’d forgotten recently that Elliott didn’t have his partner either.

Elliott nodded. “I have never been that good to Jase. It took me a long time to get over you and really see him. He still thinks I’m in love with you but I’m going to prove to him I’m not.”

“You’re not?” Kurt mocked Elliott.

“Shut up,” Elliott grinned. “You’re ugly and stupid. I don’t know what I ever saw in you.”

“You’re rude,” Kurt laughed fondly. “And if I recall it was my body.”

“Meh,” Elliott smirked. “I guess you have a decent ass.”

“Wow,” Kurt pulled back clearly amused. “So that’s all I am to you? A piece of ass.”

Elliott chuckled, surveying the room. The broken phone screen had shattered in tiny shards all across the carpeted floor. Kurt must have thrown it with some force. “We need to get this mess cleaned up before Tilly or Chuckles come racing in here and hurt themselves.”

“Chuckles is out in the yard and I’m so sorry about Matilda’s behaviour earlier,” Kurt apologised sincerely to his friend.

“It’s cool,” Elliott got up. “She misses her dad. Plus she was kind of right. I shouldn’t be hanging out in here in my underwear. I didn’t think I guess. I feel comfortable around you. You and I even before we hooked up never worried about that kind of stuff.”

“She does miss her dad,” Kurt sighed. Matilda wasn’t the only one who missed Sebastian. “She still shouldn’t have attacked you like that.”

Elliott shook it off. “Don’t worry about it. You stay there because you have bare feet and I’ll get this glass cleaned out then we need to organise you a screen replacement or a new phone.” He crossed the room and carefully picked up the broken device. It wasn’t in good shape. He passed it to Kurt before leaving the room to get the vacuum cleaner. 

When he returned Kurt was on his laptop searching for a new phone. Elliott vacuumed the floor slowly and thoroughly, checking with his phone light for any missed glistening shards. He then vacuumed again before being satisfied that he’d got every piece.

“I saw this video on YouTube of this kid that was struggling with Maths so her teacher took a white board over to her house and taught her through the window,” Elliott told Kurt as he packed up the vacuum cleaner. “I don’t know why we didn’t think of it sooner. You have those huge glass doors opening out into the back court yard. We could leave wine and cheese out there for Jason and Seb or burgers or whatever they want and spend a day, night, evening whatever with them through the door, kinda like a prison visit I guess. We see our men, Tilly sees her daddy. It’s not perfect but it’s better than what we have right now.”

“Elliott?” Kurt was close to tears. He sat his laptop aside. “It’s brilliant. We’d need to sanitise the courtyard afterwards and there’s no bathroom out there but its a great idea. I need to call Seb right now and organise it.”

“Use my phone,” Elliott offered, removing his phone from his pocket and unlocking it before handing it to Kurt. “I’ll call Jason when you’re done.” 

Kurt smiled. He watched Elliott leave the room with the vacuum cleaner reminding him to close the door. Now alone, Kurt dialled his husband’s number. 

Still seated on the floor with his phone in hand Sebastian had dozed off. He woke as he phone rang, checking it hazily. He grimaced as he saw Elliott’s name on the screen. Elliott never called Sebastian. What could that asshole possibly want? He was probably calling to gloat. Sebastian ignored it, placing it on the floor beside him. The ringing stopped but immediately started again. It occurred to Sebastian then that something might be wrong with Kurt or one of the kids. That prompted a change of mind, and reluctantly he answered.

He was surprised to hear Kurt’s voice timidly respond. He and Elliott were obviously sharing everything even phones now. That stung. After the way their last call had ended Sebastian wasn’t that keen to talk to his husband right now. With a roll of his eyes he asked him bluntly what he wanted.

Kurt sounded way too chipper as he apologised for earlier. Seb thought maybe Kurt was finally losing it. He appreciated the gesture though and accepted it gratefully.

“There’s nothing going on between Elliott and I Seb,” Kurt wanted to assure his husband.

“Right,” Sebastian was sceptical. “You’re even on his phone.”

“Mine broke,” Kurt pouted. “Turns out that happens when you say stupid shit to your husband then throw it at a wall in temper. I know you’re not cheating on me with your intern or anyone. I know you’re not that guy.”

“Of course I’m not,” Sebastian couldn’t deny being hurt. 

“But...” Kurt continued. “You should know I’m not that guy either. I love you so much Sebastian Hummel-Smythe and our beautiful little family. I would never do anything to jeopardise what we have.”

“I know,” Sebastian agreed sadly. “I’m so tired Kurt and it’s so hopeless here and I miss you guys so much. I do know you wouldn’t do that.”

“Never,” Kurt spoke sincerely. “I am horny as fuck though...if umm... maybe you and I could do something about that sometime soon.”

“Fuck yes,” Sebastian chuckled with relief at Kurt’s words. He checked his watch. He needed to get back to work now but he could take an hour around 11pm. Kurt agreed that would work. He was so excited to have a sex date with his husband that he’d almost forgotten why he’d called. 

“Elliott has an idea I want to share with you if you can get a few hours off work anytime soon.”

“I’m really swamped Baby ,” Sebastian protested, not really interested in Elliott’s ideas.

“Just hear me out,” Kurt went on to tell Sebastian about the teacher and about Elliott’s idea. Sebastian liked it. He liked it so much. He wished he’d thought of it, seeing Kurt and the kids even if it was through glass would be everything. “If you and Elliott cleared all the furniture but two chairs and a table, leave us a trash bag we can use disposable cups and stuff and take them with us. That should be safe,” Sebastian sounded happier than he had since moving out. “I want to see you Kurt so badly. It’s hell without you.” His voice drifted off as his brain ticked over. “You know even though it’s outside you’d probably need to sanitise after just to keep the kids safe. They play out there.”

“I already thought of that,” Kurt loved how protective Sebastian was of him and their babies.

“I can send someone around but right now I really need to go Gorgeous,” Sebastian sounded regretful. “I’ll talk to Jason and I guess if you don’t have a phone we’ll zoom tonight yeah? on your laptop and sort out the details then. How are the kids? I can’t wait to see them.” 

“Tilly’s had a rough day. That kid is as in love with you as I am. She misses you so much. It’s breaking my heart,” Kurt sighed.

“I feel the same way,” Sebastian gnawed his lip emotionally. “I love you Kurt.”

“I love you too Precious,” Kurt replied. “Be safe.”

“I will,” Sebastian smiled as he ended the call. He had a zoom date tonight with his husband and he’d be seeing him and their kids as soon as he could organise time off. Admittedly through glass but it still counted. He suddenly felt hopeful again. He dragged himself to his feet with a new lease on life. He scrubbed his hands at the sink, splashed cool water on his face and put on fresh PPE. He then headed back out into the war zone.

His evening was crazy busy. While Kurt stayed at home grading papers and Elliott cooked dinner, Seb was discharging patients who’d recovered but somehow admitting twice as many. They just seemed to keep rolling in. It was relentless. At least Seb’s intern was competent. Under Sebastian’s supervision he worked efficiently. Sebastian appreciated that. He hadn’t appreciated whatever Jason had told Kurt about the guy though. Seb had no idea where anything like that might have even come from. He never acted in a less than professional manner with his interns. They were the doctors of the future. They were with him to learn not to be sexually harassed. Besides this one was so not his type. He was cute so might have been once but not anymore. Now days Sebastian only had eyes for Kurt. No one else measured up.

Kurt felt the same way about Sebastian. He thought of him as he fed Bailey dinner, flashing the odd smile at Matilda as she sucked down her noddles. They’d talked and hugged out their argument after Matilda’s nap and were as close as ever once more.

“Can we call Daddy after dinner?” Matilda asked hopefully between mouthfuls. “I want to read him the story I wrote.”

Kurt shook his head regretfully. “You can read it to Uncle Elliott and I though if you like.”

“I don’t even like Uncle Elliott,” Matilda glared at Kurt’s friend who sat opposite her. “I want to read to Daddy.”

“Daddy is busy working tonight,” Kurt narrowed his eyes at the child. He didn’t want to get her hopes up and tell her that Seb was planning to come over because he didn’t know when it might happen or if it would at all. “And please stop being rude to Uncle Ell. He’s here to help me look after you and your brother.”

“You’re not my dad,” Matilda reminded Elliott with a scowl. 

Elliott tried not to laugh. He didn’t want to be Matilda’s dad or anyone’s dad. Staying with Kurt had proved to him more than ever that he didn’t want kids. They were dirty and noisy and selfish. He didn’t need that. “Do you like your noodles?” Elliott changed the subject.

“Not much,” Matilda scrunched her nose in distaste even though she’d finished the entire serving. “Do we have ice cream?”

“Not tonight,” Kurt shook his head, wiping puréed vegetables from Baileys face with a damp cloth. “You need to learn to be more polite if you want ice cream.”

“Daddy Seb would let me have ice cream,” Matilda raised her voice.

“Well Daddy Seb isn’t here,” Kurt replied harshly instantly realising that was the wrong thing to say.

Matilda’s face dropped and she burst into tears, running from the table. 

Kurt asked Elliott to watch Bailey before going after her. She was face down on her bed sobbing into her pillow. Kurt sat down on the edge of her bed beside her and rubbed her back softly. 

“I am wondering sweetheart if you realise that it’s not Uncle Eli’s fault that daddy isn’t here. Daddy is working at the hospital and Uncle Ell is here to help us because I didn’t want him to be all alone when his person that he loves is working at the hospital too.”

“Whatever,” Matilda snivelled, her little fist clenching a handful of her pillow tight.

“Having fun with Uncle Elliott or liking his noddles doesn’t mean you love Daddy any less. Daddy would want you to be polite to our guest,” Kurt reminded her gently.

“I love Daddy Seb the bestest,” Matilda sniffed, her voice muffled by her pillow. “Can’t we call him?”

“I wish we could,” Kurt knew he was lucky that Seb had even been able to answer when he called earlier. “I know you haven’t been able to talk to him today. How about we email him?”

“Why do all my parents leave me?” Matilda teared up again. “I must be so horrible.”

Kurt felt his heart shatter in that moment. He lifted Matilda up into his arms and held her to his chest, cradling her. Snuggling against him, she showed no resistance. “I’m your parent and I’m still here,” Kurt reminded her. “And Daddy Seb hasn’t left you honey. He’s out there bravely saving people’s lives, making sure other little boys and girls don’t lose their parents and that parents don’t lose their little boys and girls.”

Matilda wrapped her little arms tightly around Kurt. “Daddy Seb is a super hero,” she wiped drippy her nose grossly on the chest of Kurt’s sweater. He didn’t even cringe. As a dad he had somehow got used to that kind of thing.

“Like Captain America,” Kurt agreed with a soft smile.

“Or Thor,” Matilda nodded. 

Kurt raised her face up to look at his and kissed her forehead. Her eyes glistened with tears. 

“I always thought your dad reminded me of The Flash,” Elliott interrupted cautiously from the doorway, where he held Bailey in his arms. “Boy needs changing,” He scrunched his nose continuing on to use the change table in Bailey’s nursery.

“Daddy is tall like The Flash,” Matilda spoke thoughtfully. “But way more handsome though.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Kurt grinned. “Your dad is super hot.”

Matilda smiled at Kurt happy to hear him complimenting Sebastian. “You know I guess I could be nicer to Uncle Ell,” she whispered quietly. “If you really think that’s what Daddy would want.”

“It is,” Kurt nodded. “Uncle Ell is all alone right now except for us. When I was alone after Blaine hurt me Uncle Ell was all I had. He’s a good person.”

“I’ll say sorry,” Matilda surrendered.

“Thank you,” Kurt gave her an extra squeeze then kissed her forehead again. “Do you think I could hear that story you were talking about earlier?”

“It’s for Daddy Seb first,” Matilda shook her head. “Then I can read it to you.”

Kurt wasn’t sure how to take that so he just nodded. Matilda climbed up from his lap and looked at Kurt hopefully. “Can I please please have ice cream?”

“Talk to Uncle Ell and I’ll think about it,” Kurt rolled his eyes in amused exasperation.

“Great,” Matilda marched off to Bailey’s room with Kurt in tow to apologise to her Uncle. If she couldn’t see or speak to her dad at least she could have ice cream. That was better than nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven weeks is a long time to be without the man you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual content.
> 
> I’ve missed this little family and you guys so much. 
> 
> This chapter is a rough one. Brace yourselves.

After dinner Kurt got his kids bathed and off to bed early before snuggling on the couch to watch The Normal Heart with Elliott. There were few movies that they both agreed on but neither man could argue against any film featuring Matt Bomer. In Kurt’s eyes he was one of the few men that rivalled Sebastian in beauty, Definitely one of the best looking men in North America. Elliott was pretty keen on him also.

“When will your new phone arrive?” Elliott checked untangling himself from Kurt as the end credits rolled. 

“I ordered over night delivery,” Kurt sighed. “It cost a fortune but with everything that’s going on I didn’t want to be out of reach for too long. Thanks again for lending me yours today to sort everything out with Sebastian. We never expected this whole pandemic mess to last so long or to be so difficult.”

“I think you’re handling it all as well as can be expected. You have a lot to cope with. You’re dealing with a new work routine and the kids and being apart from your husband, which is extra difficult when you know he’s at risk,” Elliott sympathised with Kurt. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Work is fine and I adore the kids,” Kurt brushed those concerns aside. “But Sebastian...” Kurt sighed. “That’s so hard. I miss being held by him, I miss rolling over in the night and feeling him beside me. I miss his lips and his smell. I even miss him leaving his dirty socks on the bathroom floor. Is that ridiculous?”

“You love him,” Elliott stated the obvious. “You know the one thing I really miss about Jason? His singing when he cooks. He’s always so off key and he has the worst taste in songs. It’s so awful and it drives me absolutely crazy but right now I would honestly just love to hear him belt out a verse or two of Nickelback while we make stir fry together.”

Kurt smiled. “I really just want to hold Sebastian’s hand.”

“Just his hand?” Elliott teased. 

“No,” Kurt laughed. “I’ve almost forgotten how good it feels to touch him. I miss his hands on me. It’s been 7 weeks.”

“I know how long it’s been,” Elliott grimaced. “Zoom sex just isn’t the same is it?”

“We haven’t...,” Kurt grimaced.

“You haven’t?” Elliott looked horrified. “In 7 weeks? You’ve had phone sex or something though right?”

Kurt shook his head.

“Oh Kurt,” Elliott’s shock continued.  
“7 weeks. You must be going crazy. When we used hook up you couldn’t go 7 days. Your flesh light must be getting one hell of a workout lately.”

“I tried once or twice.” Kurt shrugged. “But it just made me feel lonely and pathetic and miss him more.”

“No wonder you two are fighting,” Elliott replied knowingly. “All that built up frustration in addition to all the extra stress. You need to seduce that man.”

“I know. The right moment just hasn’t come up,” Kurt defended his marriage. “After our argument today though we scheduled a time tonight to reconnect.”

“You two scheduled sex?” Elliott scoffed insensitively. 

“He’s working long hours and I don’t get much privacy from the kids so yes we scheduled it. We’re doing our best,” Kurt snarked, looking up at the clock. “I actually should go and get ready.” He stood from the couch. 

“Have fun,” Elliott offered encouragingly, picking up the remote control and scrolling through Netflix “I think I’ll just hang out here and catch another movie.”

“Sure,” Kurt nodded. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Bubbling with anticipation Kurt headed for a shower. To feel closer to Sebastian he used Seb’s cinnamon and sandalwood shower gel. If he closed his eyes it was almost like having Seb there with him. If only... Kurt washed his hair, cleansed his face, and climbed out. He dried off quickly and moisturised then fixed his hair, shaved and tended to a little manscaping.  
He wanted to look his best for his husband. 

Returning to his room, Kurt couldn’t decide what to wear, just the towel maybe, underwear perhaps, his bathrobe?  
He didn’t have the time to contemplate as the open laptop on the far side of his bed began to sound.

Sebastian was 30 minutes early. Kurt wasn’t complaining. He crossed his room quickly, losing his towel as he leaped onto his bed and giving Sebastian a full screen view of his flaccid junk as he answered. 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about,” Sebastian laughed watching Kurt scramble to get comfortable. “You’ve got to promise me you’ll answer all my calls like that in future. You have no idea how much I’ve missed seeing him.”

Kurt laughed too as he finally came face to face with Seb. “You’re early,” he blushed. “I just got out of the shower. I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be,” Sebastian chuckled. “Can you show me again?” 

“I’ve missed your humour,” Kurt sighed. “Your laugh.”

“Just my laugh?” Sebastian rose an enquiring eye brow.

“No,” Kurt shook his head. “I didn’t expect this to be so hard.”

“I’m always hard for you,” Sebastian quipped. He was dead tired and trying to keep the conversation light hearted. It was also true though. He’d been in various states of arousal for the last half hour in anticipation of his zoom date with his man.

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. “I miss your hands on my body. I miss your lips on mine. I miss the fire I feel inside when you drag your teeth down my neck or swallow around my cock,” Kurt’s breath caught. “I miss being filled and completed by you.”

“Kurt?” Sebastian sounded pained as he got up from his desk chair and scrambled out of his clothes. He adjusted his monitor and sat back down. Kurt now had a full view of his husband’s perfect naked body but somehow despite Sebastian’s very obvious arousal couldn’t pull his gaze from Sebastian’s beautiful tired eyes. He loved this man way too much. “I miss that too,” Sebastian agreed reaching down and gripping his shaft. He stroked lazily, his breathing laboured. “If you were here baby the things I’d do to you. I swear when I get home we’re shipping the kids off and we’re going to spend an entire month just making out and fucking each other on every available surface of that house in every position known to man.”

“I’m so up for that,” Kurt agreed, his focus shifting lower now to Sebastian’s incredible cock and the lubed fist wrapped around it, a fist that Kurt so wished was his own. It had been way too long since Kurt had held Sebastian in the palm of his hand, felt the weight and heat of him, since he’d heard him moan as he was squeezed and stroked. 

“You’re up?” Sebastian flirted. “Let me see you baby.”

Too aroused to be self conscious Kurt immediately adjusted his laptop to give his husband a better view, then reached for some lube. He met Sebastian’s eyes on screen, moaning softly as he his slid his hand slowly up and down his length.

“Fuck you’re perfect. So beautiful Kurt,” Sebastian watched his man with awe. Trying to remember how it felt to be with him. He was so distracted he momentarily forgot his own pleasure. “Does it feel good baby?”

Kurt moaned again, breaking eye contact he moved his hand a little faster, gripped himself a little tighter. He nodded. “Not as good as when you do it,” He panted. “I want you so bad Sebastian.”

“Fuck this,” Sebastian groaned in frustration. He released his grip on himself. This wasn’t satisfying. Sure Kurt was gorgeous and Sebastian could happily watch him masturbate all day every day but right now it just wasn’t enough. He needed to be with Kurt, to hold him, to kiss him, to taste him, he needed to breathe him in, to lose himself in Kurt’s body, in his perfection. “How much money do we have in our savings account?” He asked his tone agitated.

“What?” Kurt asked with confusion, his hand stilling.

“Our savings?” Sebastian asked impatiently. “How much do we have?”

“I haven’t checked his week. Why?” Kurt frowned. 

“Can you check please?” Sebastian needed to know. 

“I don’t have a phone,” Kurt grumbled. He’d been really into the online sex. He felt kind of offended that Sebastian was more interested in their finances right now after their 7 weeks without each other. “I’ll need to log onto internet banking on this laptop.”

“Okay do that,” Sebastian nodded.

“Right now?” Kurt scrunched his face, gesturing down towards his ebbing boner.

“Yes please,” Sebastian was adamant.

“Fine,” Kurt huffed. He was unimpressed and making sure Sebastian knew it. He opened a new window on his laptop and logged into the internet banking for their joint account. Between Sebastian’s new salary and some left overs from the proceeds of the sale of Kurt’s previous home their savings account was looking very healthy. He told Sebastian as much, sharing the exact figure with him. 

“That’s more than I thought,” Sebastian smiled as Kurt returned to the zoom screen. He looked immediately relieved. “I have to go baby.”

“Excuse me?” Kurt glared at the screen. “Are you serious right now? You’re leaving me with blue balls?”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian chuckled. To Kurt he didn’t look sorry. He looked happy and it was pissing Kurt off.

“Are we okay?” Kurt was beginning to worry for his marriage, beginning to feel disconnected from Sebastian. It didn’t feel good. 

“We’re fine Kurt,” Sebastian tried to reassure him but somehow Kurt just felt worse. Sebastian seemed to be denial. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Kurt checked, “Wasn’t I sexy enough?”

“You’re the sexiest man I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Sebastian responded sincerely. “I love you so fucking much. Just trust me okay?”

“Sure,” Kurt grimaced, his tone surly.

“I really have to go baby,” Sebastian reached beside him for his clothes. “I know it’s late but can I call you back in an hour?”

“I’m tired,” Kurt sighed.

“Okay,” Sebastian’s smile faded a little. “Good night then.”

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded and ended the call. He nudged his laptop aside angrily and curled up in tears, feeling rejected and alone. Soon becoming uncomfortably cold he got up and pulled on some clothes, sweatpants and an old long sleeve tee. He needed company so went in search of Elliott. He found him in bed, reading and climbed in beside him.

“Have you been crying?” Elliott put his book aside, looking at Kurt’s puffy tear stained face with concern. 

“No,” Kurt shook his head. He bit into his bottom lip fighting off another onslaught of water works. 

“Oh sweetie,” Elliott grimaced opening his arms to Kurt. “What happened?”

“He doesn’t want me anymore,” Kurt nestled into Elliott’s arms, his face buried in his friend’s bare chest as he burst into tears.

“Did he say that?”Elliott tenderly stroked Kurt’s back, “because I know for a fact that man adores you.”

Kurt mumbled something inaudible as he cried.

“You know if he couldn’t get it up that’s not your fault or his. He’s under a lot of stress right now. It happens,” Elliott tried to sound supportive.

“It wasn’t that,” Kurt sniffed, trying to pull himself together. He wrapped an arm around Elliott, holding him closer.

“Whatever it was you two will work it out,” Elliott sounded confident, placing a sweet platonic peck to Kurt’s hair.

“I don’t even care,” Kurt lied. He nuzzled his nose into Elliott’s nipple and began placing soft kisses to his chest. 

Elliott frowned, nudging Kurt away. “What are you doing?” 

“Ugh!” Kurt groaned. “C’mon on Ell please,” he practically begged, straddling Elliott. “Fuck me,” he rocked his hips, grinding his ass down against Elliott’s limp dick. 

“Nope, I don’t think so,” Elliott pushed Kurt off aggressively. 

“Jesus Christ am I really that unfuckable?” Kurt sneered at Elliott, as he rebalanced himself on the bed.

“Of course you’re not but let’s be truthful here. We both know its not really me you want to fuck. Sure I could let you just use me. We’d probably even have fun, just like the good old days but then what? You love Sebastian Kurt. I know you do, with your whole entire heart. He’s your world, your sun, your moon, your stars and if we have sex right now you are not only going to hate yourself and me in the morning but you’re also going to break his heart.”

“He wouldn’t care,” Kurt responded irrationally, deep down knowing that his words weren’t true. He knew Sebastian would be shattered, especially because it was Elliott. What he didn’t know was why Sebastian had been more concerned about their financial affairs than their nonexistent sex life. That really hurt Kurt. 

“Well Jason will care and so would I,” Elliott wasn’t even the slightest bit tempted. Being separated from Jason for so long had made him realise how much he loved him, how much he wanted to be with him. He wasn’t willing to risk their future for a meaningless quickie with Kurt. “Go back to your bed Kurt. You’ll thank me tomorrow.”

“Whatever,” Kurt snapped at him. He got up and headed back to bed, feeling worse than ever. Ashamed, guilty and lonely. Even during his worst times with Blaine he’d never felt this alone. As he laid down in his bed Kurt really wanted to talk to his dad. Kurt still confided a lot in Burt. The man had lost his wife. He’d be able to give Kurt the best advice for coping without his husband, not that it was the same thing. Kurt knew that. Sebastian wasn’t dead. They were just separated and struggling to connect. 

Kurt sighed. Even if he’d had a phone it was way too late at night to call his dad. He’d probably give Burt another heart attack and send Carole into panic. They’d assume something was wrong with the kids or Sebastian. Tomorrow maybe would be better, then as soon as this debilitating pandemic was over he was taking the kids and Seb to Ohio to visit. That was if he and Seb survived. Divorce number 2 no longer seemed out of the question. Kurt felt like he wanted to die, life would be worth nothing without Sebastian, not just Kurt’s life either, Matilda and Bailey’s too. They loved and needed their daddy as much as Kurt did. Kurt tossed and turned stewing over what an idiot asshole he’d been tonight. As he drifted off heavy hearted into a nightmare plagued sleep his final thoughts lingered on how he was going to tell the man he loved that he’d propositioned Elliott. Maybe Sebastian never needed to know.

Kurt woke frequently throughout the night. It wasn’t just from his guilt plagued bad dreams though, Bailey was getting another new tooth and was very unsettled. Kurt ended up giving him some of the pain relief that Sebastian had prescribed and snuggling the infant up in his bed for him. Woken too by her fussy brother, Matilda ended up in Kurt’s bed as well. Kurt was grateful to have them close and for their cuddles. He felt kind of undeserving after what he’d almost done to their father but he needed the love. Most of all though he needed Sebastian. Everything about their marriage seemed so tenuous. Kurt was sure that was all his doing.

It was a knock at the door just after 8am that dragged a weary Kurt from bed with Matilda of course in tow. She sat with him on the sofa and helped him open his new phone. He was able to install the old sim and get it up and running before Bailey woke. While Matilda put Chuckles outside and dressed herself, Kurt changed and dressed his son and began breakfast. He whisked eggs as he watched Bailey. His son was able to roll over now and almost push himself up onto his hands and knees. Kurt suspected it wouldn’t be too long before he was crawling. He hoped Sebastian would be home to see it. He was missing so much so the baby’s development. 

Matilda came out from her room and sat at the counter watching Kurt cook. “Can I have cheese and ketchup on my scrambled eggs please Daddy?” She asked politely “and I’d love a coffee,” she added with a smirk.

“Right,” Kurt smirked back, shaking his head. “I’ll get right on that coffee, once you turn 16.”

“16? Were you 16 when you met Daddy at that coffee stop in Ohio?” She protested.

Kurt smiled as he remembered his first glimpse of Sebastian, the awkwardness as Blaine introduced them, the spark between them even back then that they’d both denied, choosing immaturely instead to lash out and bicker at each other. That was another of Kurt’s regrets. He could have saved himself so much heart break if he’d just acknowledged that attraction at the time, if he’d just let Sebastian in. He was glad at least that they’d found each other in the end. Theirs was his favourite love story. He was sure it always would be. “I was 17,” he smiled at his daughter. “How about I make you a hot chocolate instead?”

“Did someone say hot chocolate?” Fully dressed, Elliott joined them. He scooped up Bailey from the floor and bounced the baby in his arms. “Has he had his bottle?” He asked with a soft smile.

Kurt shook his head as he stirred the eggs. “I last fed him at 6, He had an awful night with his teeth.”

“I heard,” Elliott grimaced, juggling Bailey as he skilfully made him up a bottle. He’d had plenty of practise over the past two months. “Did your new phone arrive? I thought I heard the door.”

“It’s really shiny and cool,” Matilda sounded excited. “I can’t wait to talk to Daddy Seb on it.”

Kurt and Elliott exchanged a glance at the mention of Sebastian’s name. Elliott knowingly shook his head. To him what happened last night didn’t need to be a big deal. It was just a sad, lonely man’s moment of weakness. He saw no point in telling Sebastian or Jason. It would only hurt them for no good reason. Nothing had really happened. Kurt smiled sadly but gratefully at his best friend before turning back to his daughter. “I can’t wait either,” he replied honestly.

Elliott fed Bailey at the kitchen counter and put him in his high chair while Kurt finished cooking, then he made coffee and hot chocolate for Matilda while Kurt did toast and served up. They sat down to together like a family to eat, Kurt feeding Bailey between bites of his own and Elliott teasing Matilda about her ketchup. Who put ketchup on eggs after all? Gross! The whole scene was all very cosy and domesticated and Sebastian would have hated it so much, had he have had the displeasure to witness it. 

After breakfast, Matilda brushed her teeth and did her own hair, she’d given up on getting Kurt or Elliott to do it, then began some school work. Elliott cleaned up Bailey and settled on the sofa playing peek-a-boo with him. His giggle was delightful. Kurt did dishes and tidied the kitchen then began some laundry. He was just about to begin work for the day when his new phone rang. 

Matilda ran for it, beating Kurt. She answered the video call excitedly. “Daddy,” She beamed. 

“Tilly,” Kurt heard Sebastian chuckle. “Oh baby girl what have they done to your hair?”

Kurt watched Matilda roll her eyes. “Please you have to come home and fix it. I miss you so much.”

“I will soon. I promise. Are you doing okay though? Are you doing all your school work?”

“I wrote you a story,” the child boasted. “Would you like to hear it?” Matilda headed to her bedroom with the phone as Sebastian confirmed he’d love to hear her story.

“He doesn’t need to know,” Elliott spoke firmly once Matilda was out of ear shot. “Let it go Kurt, nothing happened.” 

“Only because of you,” Kurt inhaled deeply. “I think my marriage is in trouble.”

Elliott shook his head. “It took me a long time to want to admit it but you two are strong. I’ve never seen two people more in love or more perfect for each other. What you’re going through now would challenge any couple but you’ll get through it because neither of you is complete without the other.”

“I hope you’re right,” Kurt sighed heavily. “I love him so much.”

“Then go steal that phone off your daughter and tell him. Take as long as you need. I’ve got the kids.”

Kurt wandered into Matilda’s room. She was sitting crossed legged on her bed, winding down her story. Kurt could hear Sebastian laughing as he listened. He waited for Matilda to finish and for Seb to tell her how much he enjoyed it before asking for the phone. 

Matilda protested a little at first but at Sebastian’s coaxing eventually handed it over to Kurt. 

Kurt revelled in Sebastian’s smile as they came face to face on screen. Sebastian looked almost rested, somehow lighter, something was different but Kurt was tired and guilt ridden and couldn’t quite place it.

“We need to be alone,” Sebastian smiled at Kurt. “Can you ask your boyfriend to watch the kids so we can talk?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Kurt snapped defensively.

“Woah,” Sebastian startled a little. “I was just kidding. Can you go somewhere private to talk?”

Kurt nodded. Sebastian waited while Kurt took his phone to their bedroom and closed the door. Once Kurt was seated on the bed Sebastian began to speak.

“I had myself tested for the virus last night,” he told Kurt. “I’m fine. I have no symptoms,” he added quickly seeing the horror on Kurt’s face. “I tested negative.”

“That’s a relief,” Kurt smiled. 

“Yes,” Sebastian nodded. “Then I quit my job.”

“What?” Kurt was shocked. Sebastian had mentioned it before but Kurt had never actually expected that he’d do it.

“You said we have savings. We can get by until I find something safer that I can do while living at home with you and the kids. I can’t be without you anymore.”

“You’re coming home?” Tears ran down Kurt’s cheeks. Tears of joy maybe or tears of guilt, Kurt wasn’t sure.

“I can’t just yet,” Sebastian sighed. “I tested negative last night but symptoms can take up to two weeks to manifest as you know. So I’m quarantined at the four seasons for the next fourteen days. If I test negative after that then I can come home.”

“So just two more weeks?” Kurt was full on sobbing now. Sebastian could barely understand what he was saying.

“Oh sweetheart,” Sebastian was tearing up a little himself. “It’s okay. Don’t cry. It won’t be long now. You don’t have to worry anymore. I’m out of harms way.”

“I thought I was losing you,” Kurt blubbered. “Last night, I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

Sebastian frowned. “How could you ever think that? How could ever think I would let you go?”

“We were in the middle of...” Kurt sniffed, reaching for a tissue. “You just left.”

“You said you wanted me so bad,” Sebastian grimaced. “and I want you too but not with half a city between us. I want to be there, holding you, tasting you, buried deep inside you when you cum, not just watching it on my computer, which don’t get me wrong was sexy as fuck and will fill my spank bank for all eternity but it wasn’t enough kurt. I love you so much. I ache for you. I need your arms around me. I need your lips and your skin on mine. I had to do something to make that happen.”

“Thank you,” Kurt smiled through his tears. “Matilda is going to be so happy.”

“Just Matilda?” Sebastian scowled, suspiciously. He’d expected Kurt to be ecstatic. It had been so long since they’d been in the same room together. “What’s going on Kurt?”

Kurt broke eye contact and shook his head. “I can’t wait to see you,” he offered.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, his scowl deepening. “I thought you’d be as excited as I am. What am I missing?”

“I am so excited,” Kurt replied honestly, not looking one bit excited. “I’ve missed you so much. Life has been hell without you. I’ve been so lonely.”

“You’ve had Elliott for company,” Sebastian reminded Kurt. 

“Yeah,” Kurt grunted. “I have.”

Sebastian said nothing. He watched Kurt’s face closely. This was not the response he’d been expecting when he announced he was coming home. Something wasn’t right and Sebastian had his suspicions. He’d had suspicions for a long time now and didn’t want to believe that Kurt would do that to him. 

“Nothing happened,” Kurt blurted randomly, feeling pressured by Sebastian’s gaze.

“I don’t know what that means,” Sebastian’s face contorted in pain. 

“Nothing,” Kurt pulled himself together. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian grunted solemnly. “I think I’m gonna go.”

“No, don’t,” Kurt objected. “Please Sebastian.”

“I knew it was a bad idea him staying with you,” Sebastian glared at Kurt. “He hit on you didn’t he? I’ll kill him.”

Kurt shook his head. “It wasn’t him.”

“It was someone else?” Misunderstanding, Sebastian looked devastated. “I thought you weren’t leaving the house. Who else is there?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Kurt uttered shamefully. “It wasn’t Elliott that made the pass,” Kurt squeezed his eyes closed in pain as he made his confession. “It was me.”

Sebastian ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 weeks is a long time to be without the man you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual content. 
> 
> I’ve missed this little family and all you guys. 
> 
> This chapter is a rough one. Brace yourselves.

After dinner Kurt got his kids bathed and off to bed early before snuggling on the couch to watch The Normal Heart with Elliott. There were few movies that they both agreed on but neither man could argue against any film featuring Matt Bomer. In Kurt’s eyes he was one of the few men that rivalled Sebastian in beauty, Definitely one of the best looking men in North America. Elliott was pretty keen on him too.

“When will your new phone arrive?” Elliott checked untangling himself from Kurt as the end credits rolled. 

“I ordered over night delivery,” Kurt sighed. “It cost a fortune but with everything that’s going on I didn’t want to be out of reach for too long. Thanks again for lending me yours today to sort everything out with Sebastian. We never expected this whole mess to last so long or to be so difficult.”

“I think you’re handling it all as well as can be expected. You have a lot to cope with. You’re dealing with a new work routine and the kids and being apart from your husband, which is extra difficult when you know he’s at risk,” Elliott sympathised with Kurt. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Work is fine and I adore the kids,” Kurt brushed those concerns aside. “But Sebastian...” Kurt sighed. “That’s so hard. I miss being held by him, I miss rolling over in the night and feeling him beside me. I miss his lips and his smell. I even miss him leaving his dirty socks on the bathroom floor. Is that ridiculous?”

“You love him,” Elliott stated the obvious. “You know the one thing I really miss about Jason? His singing when he cooks. He’s always so off key and he has the worst taste in songs. It’s so awful and it drives me absolutely crazy but right now I would honestly just love to hear him belt out a verse or two of Nickelback while we make stir fry together.”

Kurt smiled. “I really just want to hold Sebastian’s hand.”

“Just his hand?” Elliott teased. 

“No,” Kurt laughed. “I’ve almost forgotten how good it feels to touch him. I miss his hands on me. It’s been 7 weeks.”

“I know how long it’s been,” Elliott grimaced. “Zoom sex just isn’t the same is it?”

“We haven’t...,” Kurt grimaced.

“You haven’t?” Elliott looked horrified. “In 7 weeks? You’ve had phone sex or something though right?”

Kurt shook his head.

“Oh Kurt,” Elliott’s shock continued..   
“7 weeks. You must be going crazy. When we used hook up you couldn’t go 7 days. Your flesh light must be getting one hell of a workout lately.”

“I tried once or twice.” Kurt shrugged. “But it just made me feel lonely and pathetic and miss him more.”

“No wonder you two are fighting,” Elliott replied knowingly. “All that built up frustration in addition to all the extra stress. You need to seduce that man.”

“I know. The right moment just hasn’t come up,” Kurt defended his marriage. “After our argument today though we scheduled a time tonight to reconnect.”

“You two scheduled sex?” Elliott scoffed insensitively. 

“He’s working long hours and I don’t get much privacy from the kids so yes we scheduled it. We’re doing our best,” Kurt frowned, looking up at the clock. “I actually should go and get ready.” He stood from the couch. 

“Have fun,” Elliott offered encouragingly, picking up the remote control and scrolling through Netflix “I think I’ll just hang out here and catch another movie.”

“Sure,” Kurt nodded. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Bubbling with anticipation Kurt headed for a shower. To feel closer to Sebastian he used Seb’s cinnamon and sandalwood shower gel. If he closed his eyes it was almost like having Seb there with him. If only... Kurt washed his hair, cleansed his face, and climbed out. He dried off quickly and moisturised then fixed his hair, shaved and tended to a little manscaping.   
He wanted to look his best for his husband. 

Returning to his room, Kurt couldn’t decide what to wear, just the towel maybe, underwear perhaps, his bathrobe?   
He didn’t have the time to contemplate as the open laptop on the far side of his bed began to sound.

Sebastian was 30 minutes early. Kurt wasn’t complaining. He crossed his room quickly. He lost his towel as he leaped onto his bed and gave Sebastian a full screen view of his flaccid junk as he answered. 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about,” Sebastian laughed watching Kurt scramble to get comfortable. “You’ve got to promise me you’ll answer all my calls like that in future. You have no idea how much I’ve missed seeing him.”

Kurt laughed too as he finally came face to face with Seb. “You’re early. I just got out of the shower. I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be,” Sebastian chuckled. “Can you show me again?” 

“I’ve missed your humour,” Kurt sighed. “Your laugh.”

“Just my laugh?” Sebastian rose an enquiring eye brow.

“No,” Kurt shook his head. “I didn’t expect this to be so hard.”

“I’m always hard for you,” Sebastian quipped. He was dead tired and trying to keep the conversation light hearted. It was also true though. He’d been in various states of arousal for the last half hour in anticipation of his zoom date with his man.

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. “I miss your hands on my body. I miss your lips on mine. I miss the fire I feel inside when you drag your teeth down my neck or swallow around my cock,” Kurt’s breath caught. “I miss being filled and completed by you.”

“Kurt?” Sebastian sounded pained as he got up from his desk chair and scrambled out of his clothes. He adjusted his monitor and sat back down. Kurt now had a full view of his husband’s perfect naked body but somehow despite Sebastian’s very obvious arousal couldn’t pull his gaze from Sebastian’s beautiful tired eyes. He loved this man way too much. “I miss that too,” Sebastian agreed reaching down and gripping his shaft. He stroked lazily, his breathing laboured. “If you were here baby the things I’d do to you. I swear when I get home we’re shipping the kids off and we’re going to spend an entire month just making out and fucking each other on every available surface of that house in every position known to man.”

“I’m so up for that,” Kurt agreed, his focus shifting lower now to Sebastian’s incredible cock and the lubed fist wrapped around it, a fist that Kurt so wished was his own. It had been way too long since Kurt had held Sebastian in the palm of his hand, felt the weight and heat of him, since he’d heard him moan as he was squeezed and stroked. 

“You’re up?” Sebastian flirted. “Let me see you baby.”

Too aroused to be self conscious Kurt immediately adjusted his laptop to give his husband a better view, then reached for some lube. He met Sebastian’s eyes on screen, moaning softly as he his slid his hand slowly up and down his length.

“Fuck you’re perfect. So beautiful Kurt,” Sebastian watched his man with awe. Trying to remember how it felt to be with him. He was so distracted he momentarily forgot his own pleasure. “Does it feel good baby?”

Kurt moaned again, breaking eye contact he moved his hand a little faster, gripped himself a little tighter. He nodded. “Not as good as when you do it,” He panted. “I want you so bad Sebastian.”

“Fuck this,” Sebastian groaned in frustration. He released his grip on himself. This wasn’t satisfying. Sure Kurt was gorgeous and Sebastian could happily watch him masturbate all day every day but right now it just wasn’t enough. He needed to be with Kurt, to hold him, to kiss him, to taste him, he needed to breathe him in, to lose himself in Kurt’s body, in his perfection. “How much money do we have in our savings account?” He asked his tone agitated.

“What?” Kurt asked with confusion, his hand stilling.

“Our savings?” Sebastian asked impatiently. “How much do we have?”

“I haven’t checked his week. Why?” Kurt frowned. 

“Can you check please?” Sebastian needed to know. 

“I don’t have a phone,” Kurt grumbled. He’d been really into the online sex. He felt kind of offended that Sebastian was more interested in their finances right now after their 7 weeks without each other. “I’ll need to log onto internet banking on this laptop.”

“Okay do that,” Sebastian nodded.

“Right now?” Kurt scrunched his face, gesturing down towards his ebbing boner.

“Yes please,” Sebastian was adamant.

“Fine,” Kurt huffed. He was unimpressed and making sure Sebastian knew it. He opened a new window on his laptop and logged into the internet banking for their joint account. Between Sebastian’s new salary and some left overs from the proceeds of the sale of Kurt’s previous home their savings account was looking very healthy. He told Sebastian as much, sharing the exact figure with him. 

“That’s more than I thought,” Sebastian smiled as Kurt returned to the zoom screen. He looked immediately relieved. “I have to go baby.”

“Excuse me?” Kurt glared at the screen. “Are you serious right now? You’re leaving me with blue balls?”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian chuckled. To Kurt he didn’t look sorry. He looked happy and it was pissing Kurt off.

“Are we okay?” Kurt was beginning to worry for his marriage, beginning to feel disconnected from Sebastian. It didn’t feel good. 

“We’re fine Kurt,” Sebastian tried to reassure him but somehow Kurt just felt worse. Sebastian seemed to be denial. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Kurt checked, “Wasn’t I sexy enough?”

“You’re the sexiest man I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Sebastian responded sincerely. “I love you so fucking much. Just trust me okay?”

“Sure,” Kurt grimaced, his tone surly.

“I really have to go baby,” Sebastian reached beside him for his clothes. “I know it’s late but can I call you back in an hour?”

“I’m tired,” Kurt sighed.

“Okay,” Sebastian’s smile faded a little. “Good night then.”

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded and ended the call. He nudged his laptop aside angrily and curled up in tears, feeling rejected and alone. Soon becoming uncomfortably cold he got up and pulled on some clothes, sweatpants and an old long sleeve tee. He needed company so went in search of Elliott. He found him in bed, reading and climbed in beside him.

“Have you been crying?” Elliott put his book aside, looking at Kurt’s puffy tear stained face with concern. 

“No,” Kurt shook his head. He bit into bottom lip fighting off another onslaught of water works. 

“Oh sweetie,” Elliott grimaced opening his arms to Kurt. “What happened?”

“He doesn’t want me anymore,” Kurt nestled into Elliott’s arms, his face buried in his friend’s bare chest as he burst into tears.

“Did he say that?”Elliott tenderly stroked Kurt’s back, “because I know for a fact that man adores you.”

Kurt mumbled something inaudible as he cried.

“You know if he couldn’t get it up that’s not your fault or his. He’s under a lot of stress right now. It happens,” Elliott tried to sound supportive.

“It wasn’t that,” Kurt sniffed, trying to pull himself together. He wrapped an arm around Elliott, holding him closer.

“Whatever it was you two will work it out,” Elliott sounded confident.

“I don’t even care,” Kurt lied. He nuzzled his nose into Elliott’s nipple and began placing soft kisses to his chest. 

Elliott frowned, nudging Kurt away. “What are you doing?” 

“Ugh!” Kurt groaned. “C’mon on Ell please,” he practically begged, straddling Elliott. “Fuck me,” he rocked his hips, grinding his ass down against Elliott’s dick. 

“Nope, I don’t think so,” Elliott pushed Kurt off aggressively. 

“Jesus Christ am I really that unfuckable?” Kurt sneered at Elliott, as he rebalanced himself on the bed.

“Of course you’re not but let’s be truthful here. We both know its not really me you want to fuck. Sure I could let you just use me. We’d probably even have fun, just like the good old days but then what? You love Sebastian Kurt. I know you do, with your whole entire heart. He’s your world, your sun, your moon, your stars and if we have sex right now you are not only going to hate yourself and me in the morning but you’re also going to break his heart.”

“He wouldn’t care,” Kurt responded irrationally, deep down knowing that his words weren’t true. He knew Sebastian would be shattered, especially because it was Elliott. What he didn’t know was why Sebastian had been more concerned about their financial affairs than their nonexistent sex life. That really hurt Kurt. 

“Well Jason will care and so would I,” Elliott wasn’t even the slightest bit tempted. Being separated from Jason for so long had made him realise how much he loved him, how much he wanted to be with him. He wasn’t willing to risk their future for a meaningless quickie with Kurt. “Go back to your bed Kurt. You’ll thank me tomorrow.”

“Whatever,” Kurt snapped at him. He got up and headed back to bed, feeling worse than ever. Ashamed, guilty and lonely. Even during his worst times with Blaine he’d never felt this alone. As he laid down in his bed Kurt really wanted to talk to his dad. Kurt still confided a lot in Burt. The man had lost his wife. He’d be able to give Kurt the best advice for coping without his husband, not that it was the same thing. Kurt knew that. Sebastian wasn’t dead. They were just separated and struggling to connect. 

Kurt sighed. Even if he’d had a phone it was way too late at night to call his dad. He’d probably give Burt another heart attack and send Carole into panic. They’d assume something was wrong with the kids or Sebastian if he rang at midnight. Tomorrow maybe would be better, then as soon as this debilitating pandemic was over he was taking the kids and Seb to Ohio to visit. That was if he and Seb survived. Divorce number 2 no longer seemed out of the question. Kurt felt like he wanted to die, life would be worth nothing without Sebastian, not just Kurt’s life either, Matilda and Bailey’s too. They loved and needed their daddy as much as Kurt did. Kurt tossed and turned stewing over what an idiot asshole he’d been tonight. As he drifted off heavy hearted into a nightmare plagued sleep his final thoughts lingering on how he was going to tell the man he loved that he’d propositioned Elliott. Maybe Sebastian never needed to know.

Kurt woke frequently throughout the night. It wasn’t just from his guilt plagued bad dreams though, Bailey was getting another new tooth and was very unsettled. Kurt ended up giving him some of the pain relief that Sebastian had prescribed and snuggling the infant up in his bed for him. Woken too by her fussy brother, Matilda ended up in Kurt’s bed as well. Kurt was grateful to have them close and for their cuddles. He felt kind of undeserving after what he’d almost done to their father but he needed the love. Most of all though he needed Sebastian. Everything about their marriage seemed so tenuous. Kurt was sure that was his doing.

It was a knock at the door just after 8am that dragged a weary Kurt from bed with Matilda of course in tow. She sat with him on the sofa and helped him open his new phone. He was able to install the old sim and get it up and running before Bailey woke. While Matilda put Chuckles outside and dressed herself, Kurt changed and dressed his son and began breakfast. He whisked eggs as he watched Bailey. He was able to roll over now and almost push himself up onto his hands and knees. Kurt suspected it wouldn’t be too long before he was crawling. He hoped Sebastian would be home to see it. He was missing so much so the baby’s development. 

Matilda came out from her room and sat at the counter watching Kurt cook. “Can I have cheese and ketchup on my scrambled eggs please Daddy?” She asked politely “and I’d love a coffee,” she added with a smirk.

“Right,” Kurt smirked back, shaking his head. “I’ll get right on that coffee, once you turn 16.”

“16? Were you 16 when you met Daddy at that coffee stop in Ohio?” She protested.

Kurt smiled as he remembered his first glimpse of Sebastian, the awkwardness as Blaine introduced them, the spark between them even back then that they’d both denied, choosing immaturely instead to lash out and bicker at each other. That was another of Kurt’s regrets. He could have saved himself so much heart break if he’d just acknowledged that attraction at the time, if he’d just let Sebastian in. He was glad at least that they’d found each other in the end. Theirs was his favourite love story. He was sure it always would be. “I was 17,” he smiled at his daughter. “How about I make you a hot chocolate instead?”

“Did someone say hot chocolate?” Fully dressed, Elliott joined them. He scooped up Bailey from the floor and bounced the baby in his arms. “Has he had his bottle?” He asked with a soft smile.

Kurt shook his head as he stirred the eggs. “I last fed him at 6, He had an awful night with his teeth.”

“I heard,” Elliott grimaced, juggling Bailey as he skilfully made up him a bottle. He’d had plenty of practise over the past two months. “Did your new phone arrive? I thought I heard the door.”

“It’s really shiny and cool,” Matilda sounded excited. “I can’t wait to talk to Daddy Seb on it.”

Kurt and Elliott exchanged a glance at the mention of Sebastian’s name. Elliott knowingly shook his head. To him what happened last night didn’t need to be a big deal. It was just a sad, lonely man’s moment of weakness. He saw no point in telling Sebastian or Jason. It would only hurt them when nothing had really happened. Kurt smiled sadly but gratefully at his best friend before turning back to his daughter. “I can’t wait either,” he replied honestly.

Elliott fed Bailey at the kitchen counter and put him in his high chair while Kurt finished cooking, then he made coffee and hot chocolate for Matilda while Kurt did toast and served up. They sat down to together like a family to eat, Kurt feeding Bailey between bites of his own and Elliott teasing Matilda about her ketchup. Who put ketchup on eggs? Gross! The whole scene was all very cosy and domesticated and Sebastian would have hated it so much, had he have witnessed it. 

After breakfast, Matilda brushed her teeth and did her own hair, she’d given up on getting Kurt or Elliott to do it, then began some school work. Elliott cleaned up Bailey and settled on the sofa playing peek-a-boo with him. His giggle was delightful. Kurt did dishes and tidied the kitchen then began some laundry. He was just about to begin work for the day when his new phone rang. 

Matilda ran for it, beating Kurt. She answered the video call excitedly. “Daddy,” She beamed. 

“Tilly,” Kurt heard Sebastian chuckle. “Oh baby girl what have they done to your hair?”

Kurt watched Matilda roll her eyes. “Please you have to come home and fix it. I miss you so much.”

“I will soon. I promise. Are you doing okay though? Are you doing all your school work?”

“I wrote you a story,” the child boasted. “Would you like to hear it?” Matilda headed to her bedroom with the phone as Sebastian confirmed he’d love to hear her story.

“He doesn’t need to know,” Elliott spoke firmly once Matilda was out of ear shot. “Let it go Kurt, nothing happened.” 

“Only because of you,” Kurt inhaled deeply. “I think my marriage is in trouble.”

Elliott shook his head. “It took me a long time to want to admit it but you two are strong. I’ve never seen two people more in love or more perfect for each other. What you’re going through now would challenge any couple but you’ll get through it because neither of you is complete without the other.”

“I hope you’re right,” Kurt sighed heavily. “I love him so much.”

“Then go steal that phone off your daughter and tell him. Take as long as you need. I’ve got the kids.”

Kurt wandered into Matilda’s room. She was sitting crossed legged on her bed, winding down her story. Kurt could hear Sebastian laughing as he listened. He waited for Matilda to finish and for Seb to tell her how much he enjoyed it before asking for the phone. 

Matilda protested a little at first but at Sebastian’s coaxing eventually handed it over to Kurt. 

Kurt revelled in Sebastian’s smile as they came face to face on screen. Sebastian looked almost rested, somehow lighter, something was different but Kurt was tired and guilt ridden and couldn’t quite place it.

“We need to be alone,” Sebastian smiled at Kurt. “Can you ask your boyfriend to watch the kids so we can talk?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Kurt snapped defensively.

“Woah,” Sebastian startled a little. “I was just kidding. Can you go somewhere private to talk?”

Kurt nodded. Sebastian waited while Kurt took his phone to their bedroom and closed the door. Once Kurt was seated on the bed Sebastian began to speak.

“I had myself tested for the virus last night,” he told Kurt. “I’m fine. I have no symptoms,” he added quickly seeing the horror on Kurt’s face. “I tested negative.”

“That’s a relief,” Kurt smiled. 

“Yes,” Sebastian nodded. “Then I quit my job.”

“What?” Kurt was shocked.

“You said we have savings. We can get by until I find something safer that I can do while living at home with you and the kids. I can’t be without you anymore.”

“You’re coming home?” Tears ran down Kurt’s cheeks. Tears of joy maybe or tears of guilt, Kurt wasn’t sure.

“I can’t just yet,” Sebastian sighed. “I tested negative last night but symptoms can take up to two weeks to manifest as you know. So I’m quarantined at the four seasons for the next fourteen days. If I test negative after that then I can come home.”

“So just two more weeks?” Kurt was full on sobbing now. Sebastian could barely understand what he was saying.

“Oh sweetheart,” Sebastian was tearing up a little himself. “It’s okay. Don’t cry. It won’t be long now. You don’t have to worry anymore. I’m out of harms way now.”

“I thought I was losing you,” Kurt blubbered. “Last night, I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

Sebastian frowned. “How could you ever think that? How could ever think I would let you go?”

“We were in the middle of...” Kurt sniffed, reaching for a tissue. “You just left.”

“You said you wanted me so bad,” Sebastian grimaced. “and I want you too but not with half a city between us. I want to be there, holding you, tasting you, buried deep inside you when you cum, not just watching it on my computer which don’t get me wrong was sexy as fuck and will fill my spank bank for all eternity but it wasn’t enough kurt. I love you so much. I ache for you. I need your arms around me. I need your lips and your skin on mine. I had to do something to make that happen.”

“Thank you,” Kurt smiled through his tears. “Matilda is going to be so happy.”

“Just Matilda?” Sebastian scowled, suspiciously. He’d expected Kurt to be ecstatic. It had been so long since they’d been in the same room together. “What’s going on Kurt?”

Kurt broke eye contact and shook his head. “I can’t wait to see you,” he offered.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, his scowl deepening. “I thought you’d be as excited as I am. What am I missing?”

“I am so excited,” Kurt replied honestly, not looking one bit excited. “I’ve missed you so much. Life has been hell without you. I’ve been so lonely.”

“You’ve had Elliott for company,” Sebastian reminded Kurt. 

“Yeah,” Kurt grunted. “I have.”

Sebastian said nothing. He watched Kurt’s face closely. This was not the response he’d been expecting when he announced he was coming home. Something wasn’t right and Sebastian had his suspicions. He’d had suspicions for a long time now and didn’t want to believe that Kurt would do that to him. 

“Nothing happened,” Kurt blurted randomly, feeling pressured by Sebastian’s gaze.

“I don’t know what that means,” Sebastian’s face contorted in pain. 

“Nothing,” Kurt pulled himself together. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian grunted solemnly. “I think I’m gonna go.”

“No, don’t,” Kurt objected. “Please Sebastian.”

“I knew it was a bad idea him staying with you,” Sebastian glared at Kurt. “He hit on you didn’t he? I’ll kill him.”

Kurt shook his head. “It wasn’t him.”

“It was someone else?” Sebastian looked devastated. “I thought you weren’t leaving the house. Who else is there?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Kurt uttered shamefully. “It wasn’t Elliott that made the pass,” Kurt squeezed his eyes closed in pain as he made his confession. “It was me.”

Sebastian ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian does what he needs to do following Kurt’s betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t just leave you guys hanging on that cliff so here we are.
> 
> This chapter is angsty & kinda devastating. I am including a warning for sexual content which may or may not be a good thing depending on your perspective. There’s also quite a bit of swearing.
> 
> I’d say enjoy but this one made me cry so instead I’ll say good luck.

Kurt sat frozen, numb. Silent tears streaked his cheeks. Time ceased to exist. He may have remained there stuck on his bed for hours, maybe it was just minutes he had no idea. Trembling, his mind void of thought, his heart aching and heavy, he fought for breath staring blankly at his empty phone screen where his husband’s beautiful face had once been. 

His phone dropped from his grasp, unmoving he followed it with his eyes, watching as it hit his mattress, bounced once and fell face up. The glistening screen remained blank, Sebastian was gone. Kurt wanted to pick the device up. He tried to reach for it but he couldn’t will himself to move. 

Panic rose inside him. His heart raced, sweat beaded on his brow. Ants, a million ants crawled beneath his clammy skin. He still couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. Everything hurt, his entire body was rigid with tension.

It took a moment for his brain to register when eventually his phone began to ring, even longer for his weeping eyes to focus and read the name upon the screen and then longer still for his body to respond and for him to reach out and accept the call.

Grasping the phone in his hand and holding it up to show his face, Kurt didn’t speak.

Even if he’d been able to Sebastian didn’t give him the chance as he went immediately on the attack. He wasn’t the calm, light hearted man that had called Kurt earlier with the incredible news that he was coming home. He wasn’t the flirty, loving man who Kurt had attempted zoom sex with just last night. Bitter, resigned, eyes red and puffy, he wasn’t any man Kurt had ever met before. 

“Are you in love with him?” Sebastian asked bluntly, staring stone faced at Kurt. 

Kurt looked back but couldn’t focus. He tried to swallow, tasting blood as he inadvertently bit through his bottom lip. 

“You should answer me Kurt,” Sebastian sneered. 

Kurt licked at his bleeding mouth. His eyes dropped momentarily closed as he shook his head slowly. Of course he wasn’t in love with Elliott. He loved Sebastian blindly and completely and he needed Sebastian to know that but he couldn’t get the words out. He couldn’t get any words out.

“But you still fucked him anyway,” Sebastian accused. “Was it in our bed? Did you think of me?”

Kurt shook his head again, more firmly this time as the fog began to lift. 

“For fucks sake Kurt,” Sebastian’s temper momentarily rose. “Just tell me why? Why did it have to be him?

Kurt cleared his throat. He attempted to speak. “I..” He croaked. His mouth felt too dry, his airway constricted. “I...” He tried again. He coughed hard and repeatedly. His eyes burning. “I didn’t,” He squeaked.

“You didn’t what?” Sebastian snapped at him impatiently.

“It wasn’t,” Kurt tried to piece together thoughts, tried to form complete sentences in his head. He tried to break through the pain in his shattered heart. 

Sebastian groaned in frustration. 

“I didn’t fuck him,” Kurt finally got the words out. He felt terrible. He shouldn’t have told Sebastian about Elliott, no actually that wasn’t right. They shared everything good and bad. He shouldn’t have tried to hit on Elliott. That was actually where he’d gone wrong. It was by far the worst decision he’d ever made in his life. Yes he’d felt lonely. He’d felt rejected, a little neglected and especially resentful but that was no excuse for betraying the love of his life. It was weak and it hurt. Kurt wondered if this was how Blaine had felt all the times he’d cheated on him. He’d never seemed though as remorseful as Kurt felt in this moment.

“I don’t care about the technicalities of who fucked or sucked who,” Sebastian rubbed at the tension building in his temples. “It’s all the same Kurt. How do you think I feel right now? Knowing I wasn’t the last man to kiss my husband’s lips, to make love to him. You’ve been where I am. You know how much it fucking hurts. How could you? With him? While I was working so fucking hard to make a better life for us and our babies. I’ve been so good to you. I know it’s been hard. You’ve been locked away at home for weeks with the kids but in case you didn’t realise it wasn’t a picnic for me either trapped in a hospital hell hole.”

“No,” Kurt protested.

“No?” Sebastian went wide eyed. “What the fuck does no mean?”

“We didn’t fuck,” Kurt sighed. Sebastian had it all wrong and Kurt wanted to explain that to him. Why was it so impossible for him to find any words. “We didn’t kiss...Nothing.” 

Sebastian frowned. He stopped and really looked at Kurt for the first time. “Are you okay?” He checked, unable to mask his concern.

“I can’t breathe,” Kurt shook his head, tears flowing again as he wheezed. 

“You’re having a fucking panic attack,” Sebastian huffed. He was angry at Kurt for betraying him. He didn’t want to be showing him compassion right now but he loved him. He loved him more than anything or anyone he’d ever loved and even right now amidst his heartbreak he couldn’t bare to see kurt suffering like this so he slowly and patiently talked him through it for as long as Kurt needed until his breathing had evened out and he was more like himself again. 

“I’m so fucking angry at you,” Sebastian declared once Kurt was settled. “I don’t know if I can move past this.” 

“I was lonely,” Kurt began.

“And you think I wasn’t?” Sebastian bit back tears. 

“I know you were too,” Kurt was as devastated as Sebastian. “I was lonely,” he repeated, “and I felt rejected and unattractive. You didn’t want me. I know that that was no excuse for what I did but nothing happened.”

“I didn’t want you?” Sebastian gasped. “Are you even serious right now. When have I ever said that I don’t want you?”

“You just left,” Kurt accused. “You chose your job over the kids and I. You’ve been gone seven weeks Sebastian and not once until yesterday did you show any interest in sex with me.”

“I chose to save people’s lives in a pandemic Kurt. How does that suddenly make me the asshole in this scenario? I know I’ve been tired and distracted and less attentive than I should have been but fucking talk to me Kurt don’t go sticking your dick in Elliott. That’s not fucking fair.”

“I don’t think you’re an asshole,” Kurt spoke kindly now and calmly. “I think you’re courageous and brave and so kind and I’m so proud of the work you’ve been doing. I already told you I didn’t sleep with him.”

“You made a pass at your “bestie” who has fucking been in love with you forever and you’re trying to tell me he said ‘ah na thanks’. I don’t think so,” Sebastian scoffed. 

“That’s exactly what he said,” Kurt told Sebastian truthfully. “He’s not in love with me. He has Jason Seb.”

“You have me,” Sebastian reminded Kurt. “It didn’t stop you. Seven weeks was all it took for you to cheat on me. Not even 50 days Kurt.”

“I didn’t cheat,” Kurt defended himself.

“But you wanted to,” Sebastian stated bluntly. “You wanted him. Can you deny that?”

“It wasn’t like that,” Kurt struggled to explain.

“I want him out of my house,” Sebastian demanded. “I want you out too, before I get home in two weeks. Expect to hear from my lawyer about the kids.”

“Sebastian?” Kurt couldn’t hide his pain. 

“I fucking adore you,” A tear rolled down Sebastian’s cheek. “The day I married you, it was the happiest day of my life. I thought I’d found my other half, that we would be together forever, spend our old age in matching rocking chairs, waiting for Matilda and Bailey to visit with our grandkids. It kills me that you wanted someone else, especially him when you’ve insisted through out our entire relationship that I was imagining the attraction between the two of you. It kills me that you just don’t feel the same way I do.” 

“But I do,” Kurt protested adamantly. “Sebastian nothing that I have ever felt for anyone else in my entire life has ever come close to the love I feel for you.” Kurt thought back to Elliott’s words from the previous night. “You are my world, my sun, my moon, my stars. You are my other half. Without you I’m not complete. Please don’t throw that away because I almost made an awful mistake. I promise you Seb nothing happened. We didn’t even kiss.”

“Was he in our bed?” Sebastian repeated his earlier question because it felt like Kurt had been evading it. 

Kurt shook his head “No of course not.”

“There’s no ‘of course’ about any of this,” Sebastian snarked. “You say you didn’t Fuck, you didn’t kiss, he wasn’t in our bed. What exactly happened? If I’m ever going to forgive you I need to know what I’m forgiving you for because you can’t imagine whats been going through my head.”

“Last night,” Kurt began, “I was so excited for our online date. I’ve missed you so much. I’ve missed being with you intimately. I was starting to feel like you’d lost interest in me, like there was this divide between us and then we started messing around and we were us again and it was hot and sexy and I was really into it and then you just stopped.”

“So you took the boner I gave you and shared it with your boyfriend? How romantic,” Sebastian accused snidely.

“No,” Kurt denied Sebastian’s accusation “I was hurt Sebastian.”

“So you went and got revenge? Congratulations! How did that work out for you?”

“It wasn’t revenge,” Kurt sighed. “To be honest it wasn’t about you at all.”

“It wasn’t?” Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “Funny because I thought when we got married your sex life became all about me.”

“There was no sex,” Kurt groaned in frustration. “Not with you, not with Ell. I couldn’t even hold onto Blaine and you were more interested in our finances than my body. Apparently no one wants to have sex with me.”

“I want to,” Sebastian corrected Kurt. “So much. I left last night because it occurred to me in the midst of our interaction how to make that possible for real. I asked about our savings because I wanted to make sure we could afford for me to quit my job and come home to you without our kids starving, not because I wasn’t interested in your body. I love your body Kurt.”

“I love your body too,” Kurt replied sincerely. “I’m so sorry Sebastian.”

“Did you really want him?” Sebastian asked cautiously. 

“No,” Kurt scrunched his nose. 

“I still want him out and I’m still fucking furious at you,” Sebastian glared at Kurt. “I don’t want you seeing him anymore.”

“He’s my best friend,” Kurt instinctively protested.

“You know he’s more than that,” Sebastian stated the obvious. “He knows it. I know it and I’ve tried to be okay with it. I tried to be okay with the close cosmic connection you two share. I tried to be okay with him staying in my home with my husband and my kids, playing house while I’m not there. I’m trying to be okay with whatever did or didn’t happen between the two of you last night but really Kurt I’m not. I’m not okay with any of it. He’s been inside you and there’s an intimacy there that crosses the line. It’s not okay.”

“He’s my best friend,” Kurt repeated. 

“And I’m your husband,” Sebastian retorted. 

“You’re really asking me to choose?”

“Is it really a choice?” Sebastian frowned.

Kurt averted his eyes. He understood where Sebastian was coming from. Seb was right Kurt’s history with Elliott had made them more than just best friends. They did share an deeper bond. They did possess a greater comfort with each other than the average male friendship but Kurt’s affection for Elliott took nothing away from his love for Sebastian. If he was forced to choose he would choose Sebastian every single time, of course he would but despite his own poor judgement last night he didn’t believe he should have to choose. 

“When we end this call I’ll ask him to leave,” Kurt confirmed. “And if you ask me to I won’t spend time with him or call him without you present,” Kurt offered.

“You think I can be around him?” Sebastian’s temper flared again. “Just thinking about him makes me want to rip his balls off and feed them to him.”

“I would never ask you to quit any of your friends,” Kurt reminded Sebastian. 

“I didn’t try to hook up with any of my friends,” Sebastian bit back. “How far did you get?”

“We don’t need to talk about it,”’Kurt shook his head.

“I think we do,” Sebastian was hurting so badly. “Where were you?”

“I was upset,” Kurt spoke quietly. “I went to talk to Elliott. He was in his bed.”

“Ain’t that fucking sweet?” Sebastian’s tone was snide and bitter. 

“He held me while I cried,” Kurt felt so guilty as he explained. “We don’t need to...”

“Yeah we do,” Sebastian cut Kurt off. “So you’re cuddled with another man in his bed, What then?”

“It wasn’t like that,” Kurt wanted to make Sebastian see but honestly he had no defence for his deplorable behaviour. He just blurted the rest, ending with an ardent apology.

“I see,” Sebastian inhaled slowly. He exhaled. He shook his head. Tears rolled down his cheeks. “I love you so much,” he croaked, his voice breaking. “But right now I think I fucking hate you. I don’t even want to look at you.” 

“You couldn’t hate me as much as I hate myself,” Kurt sounded absolutely defeated. 

“I honestly wish you hadn’t told me about any of it,” Sebastian swiped at his tears. “We were so happy Kurt. You and me and our beautiful babies.”

“I know,” Kurt agreed. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are,” Sebastian nodded. “I am too. I should never have trusted you.”

Sebastian’s words were like a knife twisted in Kurt’s heart. They were deserved and sounded so final. 

“Just tell me one more thing Kurt,” Sebastian sounded broken, dead inside. “Did you think for a second about me when you were hard and naked and grinding on him?”

“What?” Kurt frowned. “Sebastian I wasn’t hard. I wasn’t naked. Elliott wasn’t either.”

“When we ended our call you were nude,” Sebastian sighed.

“Yes,” Kurt nodded. “But I didn’t go to talk to Elliott like that. I don’t walk around the house or in front of Ell without my clothes on. I got dressed first.”

“Yes” Sebastian nodded. He knew Kurt was telling the truth. “I know. This is just really killing me Kurt. I wish I could hold you right now. I wish I could know you’re still mine.”

“I’ll always be yours,” Kurt assured him. “Always Sebby. No matter what happens, no matter if you’re never able to forgive me.”

“Give me time,” Sebastian spoke quietly,  
“Just for this to hurt a little less.”

Kurt nodded. “You are the love of my life Sebastian Hummel-Smythe.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian managed a weak smile. That was the exact reason this felt so horrendous because Kurt was the love of his life too. His husband. The precious man who’d pledged fidelity to him but had almost betrayed him. Sebastian tried to focus on the almost. He tried to consider what really happened. A hug, a few kisses to Elliott’s chest, not ideal but at least Elliott hadn’t had his filthy tongue in Sebastian’s husband’s mouth. That was followed by a moment of grinding through clothing. Sebastian could almost handle that despite it being instigated by Kurt. It was the final part that Sebastian found the hardest to swallow. Kurt, his husband, the man he adored and was devoting his life to, who he owned a home and was raising a family with, His Kurt had asked another man to fuck him and not just any man but he’d asked Elliott, who he undeniably had some kind of mixed up feelings for and who he knew Sebastian felt threatened by. “What if Elliott had said yes?” Sebastian held his breath.

“It wouldn’t have happened Seb,” Kurt had been thinking about the same thing a lot. “I never wanted him. Not from the moment I walked into your emergency room. You know since you left I’ve been using your shower gel just so I can be surrounded by your smell. I sleep on your side of our bed wrapped in your old Dalton Lacrosse hoodie to feel closer to you at night. I drink my coffee from your mug. I stare endlessly at our wedding picture and will you to come home safely to me. I might have fucked up and asked him but I didn’t want him. I only want you.”

“My Lacrosse hoodie?” Sebastian chuckled a little. “That ratty stained old thing? You hate it. How many times have you asked me to get rid of it?”

“It’s warm and it smelled like you,” a single tear ran down Kurt’s cheek again, “If I closed my eyes it almost felt like being held by you.” Kurt reached across his unmade bed and pulled the hoodie from beneath the covers. He held it to his chest. He inhaled it. It didn’t really smell like Sebastian any more though. 

“Put it on for me,” Sebastian requested, his tone suddenly different. 

Kurt hesitated, looking at Sebastian confused. Kurt recognised that tone but surely Sebastian didn’t want to, not now after what Kurt had done.

“Go on,” Sebastian urged. “Put it on.”

Kurt rested his phone on his bed side table where Seb could still see him. He straightened the garment out and went to pull it over his head. 

“No,” Sebastian stopped him. “Take your other top off first.”

“Seb?” Kurt felt so thrown off center but seeing the lust in his husband’s eyes he quickly complied as he swelled in his sweat pants.

“Let me see you,” Sebastian demanded.  
Kurt took the phone and held it back so Sebastian could see the hoodie.

“Na uh,” Sebastian shook his head. “Let me see YOU.”

Kurt lowered the angle of the phone, where a wet spot was already evident at the tip of the engorged bulge in his pants.

Sebastian licked his lips, watching as Kurt squirmed his way out of his pants and underwear and his rigid cock came into view, his balls tight and drawn up. Kurt was close already and Sebastian had done that to him, not Elliott fucking Gilbert, but Sebastian and he’d done it without even the utterance of a single dirty word.

Tossing his pants aside Kurt reached down to touch himself but Sebastian stopped him. “Don’t touch it,” he frowned at Kurt. “You tell me first who does that gorgeous hard cock belong to?”

Feeling a little overwhelmed Kurt didn’t respond immediately. He hadn’t expected things to head in this direction at all and with Sebastian still fully dressed and his conscience playing on him he felt particularly exposed.

“Is that Elliott’s cock?” Sebastian elaborated, waiting for Kurt’s response.

“No,” Kurt replied firmly.

“Whose is it?” Sebastian rose his voice aggressively. 

Kurt shallowed hard, as precum dribbled from his slit excessively and flowed down his shaft. He had never been so aroused. 

“Well?” Sebastian boomed.

“It’s yours,” Kurt supplied confidently.

“Then who gets to see it Kurt? who gets to feel it? gets to stroke it? who gets to ride that monster? gets to feel that thing tear them apart?” 

“Only you do,” Kurt moaned.

Sebastian smirked smugly. “Good boy,” he praised Kurt proudly . “Show me your fingers,” his tone was severe again.

Without questioning Kurt held up the hand that wasn’t holding his phone. His wedding ring was center of screen. Sebastian didn’t mention that but it pleased him to see it. 

“Suck them for me,” Sebastian requested. Kurt was unable to see but Sebastian reached down and pulled himself free of his pants as he watched Kurt fellate his own fingers. 

“That’s enough,” Seb fought back a moan as he touched himself. “Spread your legs”

Kurt did as he was asked, struggling a little with the phone. 

“I want to see your hole,” Sebastian stated bluntly. “The one that my slutty husband offered up to his boyfriend last night.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Kurt argued.

“Did I ask you to talk?” Sebastian’s voice rose angrily. “I said show me.”

Kurt rose his legs and revealed himself to Sebastian as requested. It should have been humiliating but just knowing Sebastian wanted to see him, that he still desired him was such a relief that it overcame Kurt’s embarrassment.

“Such a tight pretty little asshole isn’t it?” Sebastian uttered snidely. He couldn’t hold back his moan this time as he admired Kurt’s body and recalled the heaven of burying himself it. “That’s mine too you know?”

“I know,” Kurt agreed his hips soon beginning to ache from the awkward position he was laying in. 

“And yet you think it’s okay to ask Elliott to fill it for you? You think its okay to offer to him what’s mine?” Sebastian’s voice was anguished. “Do you really think that’s okay Kurt?” 

“No,” Kurt replied instantly. 

“You’e right,” Sebastian agreed. “It’s not acceptable. I deserve better than that. I deserve better than a cheap slutty husband that begs other men to fuck his thirsty little ass. Don’t you think?”

“Yes,” Kurt squeaked, his hand and the phone camera shaking as he struggled to maintain his position. 

“Finger yourself,” Sebastian instructed him. “You want to be filled, get your fingers up in there. You should be able to fit three at least.” 

Kurt hesitated. Although he’d sucked his fingers for Sebastian just before they were dry now and would most certainly be super uncomfortable. Kurt guessed that was Sebastian’s point though. 

“What are you waiting for?” Sebastian pushed impatiently. 

Kurt dropped the phone as he reached down. 

Kurt heard Sebastian groan in frustration as he stretched to grab it. He knew Sebastian was touching himself. He could hear it in his voice and see it in his face. He longed to ask him to see but he didn’t feel he had the right. Sebastian was in charge right now. He needed to be, to take Kurt back, to take back what he felt Kurt had taken from him and Kurt was fine with that. If this scenario was what Sebastian needed to know deep down inside that Kurt was his then Kurt would happily give him that no questions asked.

Kurt caught a glimpse of Sebastian’s face as he gathered up his phone. The man he loved looked miserable, horny, his beautiful green eyes black with desire but miserable. Kurt knew that was his fault.

“I want you,” Kurt whimpered, keeping the phone on his face as he repositioned himself more comfortably.

“Sure,” Sebastian scoffed. “Did you want me last night?”

“More than anything,” Kurt nodded, his leaking cock aching now with that same exact need he’d had then.

“What about when you were dry humping your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my...”

“Answer me!” 

Kurt sighed. “Yes I wanted you then too. I love you Seb.”

“I love you too,” Sebastian replied decisively. “Do you want an open marriage?”

Kurt gasped, his eyes going wide. An open marriage was the last thing he wanted. Sebastian being with other men would kill him. Giving himself to other men would be just as bad. 

“It would leave you free to be with Elliott if you wanted to,” Kurt had never heard Sebastian sound so sad and defeated. “And I could...well that intern at the hospital is hot.” Sebastian neglected to mention that he was also straight and totally not his type. He was just testing Kurt.

“You quit your job at the hospital,” Kurt snapped savagely at Sebastian.

“I did,” Sebastian agreed, quietly thrilled by the jealousy oozing from Kurt’s every pore. “There’s that teacher at Tilly’s school that’s always checking me out, maybe I could call him.”

“I don’t want an open marriage,” Kurt scowled at Sebastian. “And which teacher? Once school goes back I’m taking her everyday.”

“Possessive much?” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“Yes I am,” Kurt responded without hesitation.

“Well so am I,” Sebastian admitted. “Elliott is attractive Kurt and there’s history. You’ve got to understand that.”

“I understand,” Kurt nodded. 

“We’re married. I shouldn’t have to compete for you.”

“You don’t Sebby,” Kurt promised solemnly. 

“I still want him out of my house,” Sebastian was adamant. “You can talk to him on the phone but it better stay PG rated. I’m trying to trust you here.”

“He’ll be gone tonight,” Kurt grimaced sadly. “I’m not sure he feels that comfortable being here now anyway. He was really pissed at me last night.”

“You fucked up,” Sebastian sighed.

“I know,” Kurt nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m going to forgive you,” Sebastian licked his dry lips. “But I do have one condition.”

“I’ll ask Elliott to leave,” Kurt replied too quickly.

“This isn’t about Elliott. This is about us Babe.” 

The tension left Kurt’s body as Sebastian called him Babe. “Oh?” He felt slightly afraid.

“I know we got a little distracted there but seriously I need to go back to the fingering thing now? That was so fucking hot and I’m holding onto almost 2 months of tension here.”

“Really?” Kurt was surprised. “You didn’t relieve yourself? Not even once?”

“When do you think I had the time?” Sebastian frowned. “Besides if I was going to do it. I would have done it with you. Did you?”

“Twice,” Kurt admitted a little regretfully.

“With Elliott?” 

“With your pics on my phone?” Kurt corrected him.

“You like them huh?” Sebastian’s smug grin was back. “Just you wait until you see the real thing when I get home then. I’m going to pound that hole of yours so fucking hard you’ll never forget it’s mine again.”

Kurt groaned. His lost erection returning to life. “Just come home,” he whined.

“13 more days,” Sebastian smirked, rapidly stroking himself hard again. “Your ass is mine Mr Hummel-Smythe. Now assume the position. Daddy’s about to blow.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt struggles to say goodbye as he contemplates daily life in pandemic isolation without Elliott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for cursing, a little dirty talk.  
> Racism #BlackLivesMatter 
> 
> Sections of this chapter particularly those relating to Bailey rely significantly on details from Another Dad for Matilda.

“Holy fuck,” Sebastian panted, laughing to himself as he redirected his phone onto face just in time for Kurt to see him lick his own cum from his fist. “Damn baby. That was hot. I feel fucking amazing.”

Kurt groaned, flopping his head back onto his pillow. He relaxed satisfied into his afterglow. “You are so good at that,” he sighed.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Sebastian complimented Kurt. “I went off like a fucking firework.”

“Well two months is a long time without sex,” Kurt reminded him.

“It’s not the sex I missed,” Sebastian’s face dropped. “Right now in an ideal world, I’d be holding you, wiping that cum from your hair and making out with you. I miss kissing you Kurt.”

“I miss that too,” Kurt sighed. “Hang on, wait,” he squawked, scrunching his face. “There’s cum in my hair? So gross.” He reached over to his bedside table lethargically for baby wipes. 

“There is nothing gross about your cum,” Sebastian corrected Kurt. “Watching you just now was sexy as fuck. Are we going to let me do that to you once I get home?”

“Am I going to let you tie me down to a table in sex club so everyone can watch you fuck me?” Kurt raised his eyebrows and thought about it for a minute while he cleaned the cum from his hair. “I don’t know.” He scrunched his nose. “I don’t think I’d be comfortable with that. I mean talking about it really got me off. You saw that but ehh... what about you? Do you really want to do that?”

“Nope,” Sebastian was adamant, shaking his head. “Not at all. I’d certainly love to tie you down to our bed, rim you, ride you, suck and fuck you, tease you, spend a day with every toy in our drawer edging you over and over then just leaving you hanging, hard and wanting me, leaking all over yourself, never allowing you to cum until I say you can, if I say you can. That would be delicious. I’m hard again just think about THAT but I really don’t want other people seeing you that helpless, that aroused. That pleasure Kurt Hummel-SMYTHE is mine alone.”

“Thank goodness,” Kurt gave a sigh a relief. “I might have considered doing it for you but really Seb I don’t want to.”

“I don’t ever want to make you do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Sebastian looked concerned now as he lazily fondled himself. “You don’t do that do you?”

“No,” Kurt shook his head. “You really want to tie me down?” 

“So much,” Sebastian moaned. He was full mast again already and more than prepared to go again. “You’d be so fucking beautiful, completely at my mercy. My gorgeous, precious, breathtaking Kurt. Mine to play with. My perfect toy.”

“That really turns you on. Doesn’t it?” Kurt wasn’t judging. He just wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Sebastian had never showed any kind of desire to dominate Kurt sexually before. They hadn’t explored anything like that. Kurt knew that right now it was probably stemming from Sebastian’s need to claim him back from Elliott which really wasn’t necessary, except in Sebastian’s mind. He wondered if this was the kind of thing that Sebastian had been into all along though and if maybe he and their sex life hadn’t been satisfying for Sebastian at all. Kurt suddenly felt tremendously inadequate. 

“So much,” Sebastian agreed. He tugged at his balls as he jerked off then stopped as he noticed Kurt’s face fall. “What’s wrong Kurt?”

“I really should clean up,” Kurt took a deep breath. “I need to get this hoodie washed if I’m going to sleep in it tonight. I need to call Adam and record a lecture to post tomorrow for my class. Plus our kids have been way too quiet. I need to go and check on them.”

“Your boyfriend has the kids under control I’m sure,” Sebastian frowned. “And work and Adam can wait a minute. Talk to me. Have we learned nothing today?”

“Can you please stop calling Ell my boyfriend?” Kurt huffed. “I fucked up but I’m devoted to you Seb. You’re my husband. You’re all I need.”

“I like hearing you say that,” Sebastian smiled softly. “But please tell me what’s wrong.”

“Do I satisfy you?” Kurt averted his eyes. 

“If you look at me now I think you’ll see I’m pretty satisfied,” Sebastian smirked. “Are you not?”

“Of course I am,” Kurt assured his husband. “It’s just all that stuff we talked about just now with the ropes, the blindfolds, the whip and the ice Sebastian. You were really into it. I admit I was too but we’ve never done any of that.”

“We probably never will,” Sebastian shrugged. “Do you honestly think I have any real desire to whip you? To welt your perfect porcelain skin? That would be a crime against humanity. What we just got off to was fantasy Gorgeous. Nothing says we ever have to do it.”

“I guess I was just worried that maybe I’ve been too vanilla for you and that’s why we haven’t had sex for the past seven weeks,” Kurt shrunk with shame.

“No,” Sebastian grimaced. “Oh Kurt. Just no honey. I love our sex life. There’s nothing vanilla about it. To me its every colour of the rainbow. You are every colour of the rainbow. If you want me to be truly honest I’d have to say that I’m so attracted to you, so turned on by you Kurt that it’s kind of embarrassing how quickly you can get me off. There’s been things I’ve been wanting to try, different positions, whatever, nothing major but we just don’t get there because as humiliating as this is to say I just can’t last long enough. I guess that is why the video sex just now was kinkier or whatever. It’s because I’m not distracted by the incredible way you taste or smell or feel against me. So yeah, you satisfy me Kurt. You never need to worry about that.”

“I need you here,” Kurt smiled sadly. 

“I need to be there,” Sebastian agreed. “It won’t be long.”

“Long enough,” Kurt whined. “What are you going to do shut up in that hotel room for two weeks?”

“Watch pornhub and jerk off,” Seb joked. 

“And when you finish their entire catalogue pervert, what then?” Kurt smirked.

“I’ve got every streaming service in existence, books and medical journals to read. I’ll search online for a new job, hopefully send out some applications. Catch up with Tobias and Niff and Hunt on video chat. Try not to think about...” he hesitated.

“About?” Kurt narrowed his eyes.

“My husband dry humping his boy... his friend.” 

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded sadly. 

“You should probably go and record that lecture. We can talk again later. Before you do though I was thinking I wouldn’t tell Tilly just yet that I’m coming home. Two weeks is a long time for her to wait and there is still a chance I could develop symptoms or test positive and be delayed. I don’t want her getting her little hopes up just to be disappointed.”

“She will be so excited once she finds out,” Kurt smiled again. “She’s been a nightmare since you left. She misses you so much.”

“I miss her and our little guy. How’s he doing?”

“He’s perfect. He can roll himself over and he’s starting to push himself up onto his hands and knees. He’ll be crawling soon and he’s got 4 teeth. He’s been biting. He drew blood on Elliott the other day.”

“That’s my boy,” Sebastian boasted.

“Don’t hate Elliott Seb,” Kurt pleaded, then instantly regretted it when he saw Seb’s nostrils flare.

“Lets just leave it here,” Seb suggested calmly through gritted teeth. “I love you. Give the kids kisses for me and please do something with Munchkin’s hair.”

“I love you too, and I will,” Kurt blew Seb a kiss.

Seb sweetly pretended to catch it on his lips. “Oh and Elliott’s out of there, Yeah?” He quickly added.

“Yeah,” Kurt agreed, dreading that conversation with his best friend. He hoped Elliott would understand. Aside from Adam who Kurt had barely heard from since he’d started dating Chandler Elliott was Kurt’s only real friend. He needed Elliott and hoped he hadn’t messed everything up. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian half smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I do so love you.”

“I love you too.” Kurt managed to reply before Seb faded away. 

Kurt sighed. He felt exhausted, totally depleted. emotionally and physically. Sleep starved, guilt ridden and now flat after the extreme high of long awaited ‘sex’ with his husband. All Kurt wanted right now was to be held, to curl up and sleep. 

Unfortunately on this day he did not have that luxury. He needed to shower and get busy with his day. Talk to Adam and record his lecture and get it up online for his students. He needed to talk to Elliott and then he needed to work out how he was going to be handle the kids without the extra help. He groaned aloud as he realised how much he’d made a mess of everything. 

Under normal circumstances Kurt would have just called Carole and his dad for help. In dire times, before Kurt and Sebastian had met they’d visited to help him out but with the pandemic and his dad’s heart condition it wasn’t safe for them to travel especially interstate. Tobias of course would also have normally been an option but now that his wife was pregnant again they were in a stricter lockdown than most. Kurt was really stuck. One kid he’d managed fine when she was at school everyday but two at home, especially when one was a fussy baby requiring constant around the clock attention, was going to be so difficult. His work from home was bound to suffer.

For his kids and to maintain his job Kurt needed Elliott to stay. He considered his options. There was really only one. He had to ignore Sebastian’s request/demand and let life go on as usual. Nothing really needed to change Kurt was never going to make that same mistake again. Maybe he and Ell could establish some guidelines about not visiting each other’s bedrooms and remaining fully clothed in each other’s presence. Sebastian would never have to know that Ell had stayed unless of course Matilda told him, which of course she undoubtedly would. Kurt felt so torn.

He dragged himself from his bed and plodded to the shower, tossing Seb’s cum soaked Dalton hoodie into the hamper on the way. His shower was long, too hot and did nothing to clear his head. He dressed, then left his room for coffee, collecting the hoodie on his way and putting it onto wash.

From the kitchen window kurt could see Matilda was out in the yard playing fetch with Chuckles. She looked adorable all dressed up for winter in her warm puffy jacket with matching rainbow beanie, scarf and gloves. She was giggling, having the time of her life. 

Kurt poured his coffee and joined Elliott in the living room. He had his guitar out and a notepad and pencil. “Bailey’s napping so I’m writing a song,” he smiled at Kurt as Kurt took the seat beside him. 

“About your idiot friend that hit on you and screwed everything up?” Kurt pulled a face. “I’m so sorry Ell.”

“You told him huh?” Elliott grimaced. “Are you okay?”

“I love him,” Kurt gnawed at his bottom lip. It stung. Now that he thought about it, he had bitten it earlier. He could feel a nasty ulcer forming. “I couldn’t lie to him.”

“How did that go?” Elliott sat his guitar down and adjusted himself on the sofa to face Kurt more squarely. “He must be hating me right now. Like he didn’t already.”

“He quit his job. He’s been tested for the virus and so far thankfully he’s negative. He’s in quarantine at the four seasons for two weeks then he’ll be coming home if he tests negative again.” 

“He quit his job? Woah,” Elliott hissed. “Shit.”

“Oh no,” Kurt shook his head realising he’d explained everything poorly. “That was before I told him. Telling him didn’t go well. I really messed up. I hurt him. I hurt you and me and... oh fuck Jason. He’s going to want to kill me.”

“I think maybe it’s best if I head home,” Elliott nodded. He took Kurt’s hand. “I love you Kurt, you know I do, probably more than is appropriate but our chance to be together has passed. Jason is my future. He’s goofy and sweet and loyal. Being here with you isn’t fair to him not when it took every ounce of willpower I possessed to turn you away last night. I need to remove myself from the temptation. Besides your husband, the one that worships the ground that you walk on will be home in just two weeks. You don’t really need me here anymore.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Kurt eyed Elliott sadly.

“Which is exactly why I need to,” Elliott squeezed Kurt’s hand tenderly. “Everything will okay Kurt. You and I, our friendship, endgame baby. I’ll just be a phone call away.” 

Elliott dragged his hand from Kurt’s and got to his feet. “This is best for everyone Kurt. I’ll go and pack.”

“It’s not best for me,” Kurt protested. 

“Well Kurt,” Elliott frowned impatiently. “You made this mess honey. It was you that crossed the line. You gotta deal with the consequences. All four of us do. You, me, Seb and Jase.”

“That’s fair,” Kurt nodded sadly “I’m really sorry. Do you need any help to get your things together?”

“I don’t think so,” Ell shook his head as he crossed the room headed for the guest bedroom. “It’s only a few clothes, skin care and stuff and my guitar.”

“Okay,” Kurt forced a smile, watching Elliott leave before focusing on his coffee. He knew deep down Elliott had made the wisest, most mature choice under the circumstances. It was just going to mean tough times ahead for the next two weeks for Kurt, maybe though that was he deserved.

Matilda came running inside with Chuckles in tow as Kurt rinsed his coffee mug in the sink. “It’s sooooo cold outside,” he shivered, a broad smile on her flushed face. “Will we have snow soon?”

“Maybe,” Kurt smiled. “Did you have fun out there?”

“Chuckles is terrible at fetch,” Matilda laughed. 

“That’s true,” Kurt agreed. “Great at cuddles though right?”

“Yes,” Matilda nodded, “Just like Daddy Seb. You were talking to him for a long time. Isn’t he busy at work today?”

“I guess Daddy and I just had a lot to say today,” Kurt shrugged. 

“Do you miss his cuddles too?” Matilda’s smile dropped.

“More than anything,” Kurt crouched and reached out his arms out to his daughter. 

Matilda stepped eagerly into his embrace and they squeezed each other tight. Kurt placed a soft peck to the top of tussled ginger head. 

“Where’s Uncle Ell?” Matilda glanced around the room as Kurt released her. 

“He’s in his room, packing. He’s going home today.”

“Why?” Matilda eyed Kurt suspiciously. “Is daddy coming home?”

“Not yet,” Kurt shook his head.

“Then why?” Matilda frowned. “He was going to help me build a blanket fort.”

“We just decided it was time,” Kurt replied evasively. 

“Whose going to help us now then?” Matilda looked at Kurt concerned. “I already have no one to fix my hair or who puts just the right amount of peanut butter on my sandwiches like Daddy Seb. This is stupid. Grown ups are so stupid.”

“I thought you didn’t like having Uncle Ell here anyway,” Kurt reminded her. “You were kinda mean to him.”

“That’s because you two were always looking like you were gonna sex and you’re only supposed to sex with daddy,” Matilda scolded Kurt.

“Trust me I know,” Kurt muttered under his breath. Sebastian had made it more than clear today who Kurt’s body belonged to. 

“Huh?” Matilda frowned, not hearing him. 

“You don’t need worry about anything,” Kurt tried to reassure his little girl. “Don’t you remember what things were like before we met Daddy Seb? When it was just you and me? We did just fine.”

Matilda grinned. “We did, didn’t we? But we do have Bailey now.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to help me with Bailey,” Kurt suggested. “And you can help by getting your school work done and making sure you keep your toys and your bedroom all tidy.”

“I can help you cook dinner too and do the dusting and feed Chuckles and I promise I will hang up my towel after my bath, not just leave it on the floor.”

“That would be great,” Kurt dropped down a little and squeezed her again. “Have you finished all your school work?”

“Just a little math to do but it’s easy,” Matilda shrugged.

“You’re doing math two extra grades higher Tilly. I doubt it’s easy,” Kurt looked at her through narrowed eyes. On Sebastian’s suggestion Kurt had spoken to Tilly’s teacher about her math capabilities and after assessment it had been decided she was ‘exceptional’ and should be challenged with more difficult work.

“I AM exceptional,” she gloated sassily. 

“Go and do your math,” Kurt nudged her playfully. “I have work to do before our little monkey wakes up.”

Matilda looked at her father horrified. “No daddy,” she gasped. “You can’t call Bailey a monkey. He’s black daddy. That’s so racist. You said Black Lives Matter. You and Daddy even put that flag on his bedroom wall.”

“They definitely do matter,” Kurt agreed. He wasn’t racist. One of his best friend’s in high school Mercedes had been black, his beautiful, precious baby son was black. He had not meant the label ‘monkey’ in a derogatory way at all but rather as a term of endearment. He’d been dreadfully thoughtless (it seemed to be becoming a pattern for him lately) He loved his son. He’d fallen in love with that tiny discarded baby at first sight. He never ever wanted to intentionally do anything that might diminish his baby boy’s status or relevance. He hoped more than anything to have Bailey grow up a strong black man, proud of his heritage. 

Kurt realised in that moment as the father of a black child that he needed to do better. He could see how Matilda had misunderstood him, how any one over hearing might have misunderstood too. His daughter was right, no matter how he’d intended the label he needed to acknowledge the negative connotations it held for people of colour like his son. He couldn’t call Bailey monkey again. 

Seb and he had sat Matilda down after bringing Bailey home and had a long chat with her about racism in language they hoped she understood. It had seemed particularly necessary after Seb’s father’s horrible attitude towards their son’s raceKurt was glad to see to the message had got through to her. “You are so right,” he praised Matilda for defending her brother. “It is racist. I’m very sorry.”

“We love Bailey Daddy,” Matilda seemed to think Kurt needed to be reminded of that. “We don’t be racist to him.”

“We definitely don’t,” Kurt agreed. “We don’t be racist at all.”

“Good,” she smiled. “I’m going to do my math now. Just don’t say that again.”

“I won’t,” Kurt promised. He took a deep breath as she walked away then he went and to his office at the rear of the house to call Adam and finally get some work done. It had been a roller coaster of a day. Kurt needed to achieve something.

Adam was in a great mood when he answered the phone to Kurt. It was refreshing after the morning Kurt had had. He caught up quickly with his colleague then they discussed their proposed lesson plans, making sure that they both covered what was needed without too much overlap. Online lecturing was much more difficult than face to face teaching. Answering emails and message board questions just wasn’t the same as interacting with the kids. Kurt missed the student contact, their rude interruptions, even their stupid questions. He longed for life to get back to normal. He couldn’t complain though he still had his job. Many people didn’t. 

“How’s Sebastian doing at the hospital?” Adam asked supportively. Kurt didn’t seem like himself at all. Adam figured that Sebastian was probably the reason why. 

“He quit,” Kurt provided with relief. “He’s in hotel quarantine for the next two weeks. If he tests negative then he’ll come home.”

“The city needs doctors more than ever,” Kurt could hear the disapproval in Adam’s tone. “He really quit?”

“Our marriage was suffering,” Kurt explained.

“People are dying,” Adam countered.

“He hasn’t quit being a doctor,” Kurt defended Sebastian. “He’s just quit that particularly high risk job at the hospital. He’s a paediatrician anyway not an infectious disease physician. He only got the job because of his previous experience for Doctors Without Borders. He’s already looking for something new in his field, something where he can actually live at home with us without risking our health.”

“Of course,” Adam conceded. “I’m sorry. Chandler’s cousin has the virus and isn’t doing great. They are close. It’s been really stressful.”

“That’s awful,” Kurt sympathised, grimacing as he heard Bailey cry. “I’m sorry Add and I know the timing is terrible here but I have to go. Bailey is screaming the house down.”

“Go tend to your fatherly duties,” Adam smiled. “And how about sending me some kid pics. The last one I have of your little dude was his first tooth. I saw you posted on Facebook that he has 4 now.”

“I’ll get on that,” Kurt promised. “Take care Adam. Say hi to Chandler for me.”

“You two Kurtie. Bye.”

Not much closer to recording his lecture, Kurt put down his phone and went to Bailey. Elliott was already with him, cooing at him and rocking him gently. “I’m going to miss him. He’s so soft and squishy,” Elliott smiled sadly gazing between Kurt and Bailey. “Your kids are kinda awesome you know?”

“I know,” Kurt agreed. “But you don’t like kids remember?”

“I think maybe I do,” Elliott speculated, surprising himself as much as Kurt. “I’ve been thinking lately that kids with Jase really might not be so terrible, especially if they’re like yours and Sebastian’s. He really would make an incredible father and I could help him.”

“You’d be a great dad too Ell,” Kurt offered sincerely. “You’ve been so great with Tilly and Bailey. They both love you to bits.”

“I’m not sure Matilda does,” Elliott grinned.

“That’s not true. She’s kinda pissed you’re leaving,” 

“It’s for the best,” Elliott passed Bailey to Kurt. He instantly snuggled into his father’s chest. “I was just about to come find you I’m all packed. I was about to order my Uber.”

“I’ll grab you a face mask from the bathroom,” Kurt offered, “and some hand sanitiser.”

“Relax Dad. I already have both. I just need to say goodbye to Matilda and I’m out of here.”

“I’m sorry for how this ended up,” Kurt apologised, laying a settled Bailey back in his crib. “Please tell Jason that.”

“It’s okay,” Elliott reassured Kurt, pulling him into a hug. The pair nostalgically lingered together in each other’s arms for the longest time, melting against one another. Kurt’s breath caught, his eyes falling closed as Elliott breathed him in, his lips tenderly grazing Kurt’s ear. “In another life time,” Elliott hummed unable to deny he’ felt a new closeness to Kurt after spending the last seven weeks isolated and alone with him. 

“You didn’t want kids with me Ell,” Kurt leaned back agonised, searching Elliott’s eyes for answers to questions that maybe didn’t eleven exist. “What we have now, you and I, I wouldn’t trade for the world.”

Elliott grimaced. “I hope Sebastian knows what a lucky bastard he is.”

“He does but I’m the luckiest one,” Kurt smiled softly brushing Elliott’s hair back from his face. “I get to have him and the world’s best friend.” Lost in the emotion of the moment Kurt leaned in and in an instant pressed his lips tenderly to Elliott’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelliott *sigh*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye is hard even when it’s the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of sex and sex related injury. Poor Kurt’s penis. 
> 
> Lots of cute squishy Kelliott with a heartfelt *sigh* conclusion.
> 
> It’s 2am here so there may be even more typos than usual. I’ll re-edit at a more decent hour but I wanted to get this up.
> 
> I love you all xox

With a smirk on his lips, Elliott pecked Kurt affectionately back. “Stop,” he chuckled resting his forehead against Kurt’s, and playfully rubbing their noses together. 

“Sebastian offered me an open marriage,” Kurt spoke almost against Elliott’s lips, unsure of what he hoped to gain by sharing that little tidbit with his friend.

Elliott threw his head back laughing, his hands still gripping Kurt’s hips. “Was he high? That dude is so jealous of even our friendship that I wasn’t allowed to be the best man at your wedding. There is no way in hell he’s going to let you sleep with other men.”

“He’s a little insecure about you,” Kurt admitted, “He thinks you and I share some kind of cosmic bond.”

“An eternal connection of our souls,” Elliott grinned holding eye contact. “That’s not too shabby. I’ll take what I can get.”

“Something like that,” Kurt agreed, smiling softly, his fingers linked around Elliott’s neck. “I’m not going anywhere Ell.”

“Sadly I am and I’m going to miss spending every day with you and the rugrats,” Elliott sighed. “It was kinda like getting a taste of what our life together could have been. It wasn’t half bad.”

“I’m grateful that it was you I got to be quarantined with. I know I would have gone crazy here on my own,” Kurt crossed his eyes chuckling. “Your support and help with the kids meant so much. I’m not sure how I’m going to do it alone. I’ll probably be trembling and rocking in a corner somewhere by the time Seb gets home.”

“You’ll be fine,” Elliott scoffed, tenderly cupping and stroking Kurt’s cheek. “You’re an awesome man Kurt Hummel. There is nothing you can’t do.”

“If only that was true,” Kurt scoffed, not bothering to point out his full surname to Elliott. 

“If you could see yourself through my eyes you’d know it is,” Elliott gazed warmly into Kurt’s eyes. “You’ve got this Babe I promise you. There’s heaps of frozen leftovers in the freezer, bolognese sauce, lasagne, some different casseroles and curries. I cleaned the bathrooms and vacuumed yesterday. Also I placed the grocery order online including extra diapers this morning while you were on the phone, The store is backed up but are delivering tomorrow night. It’s the best I could do.”

“Awww that’s great. Thanks heaps,” Kurt was grateful. He’d forgotten all about needing to order their food. “Can’t you just stay?”

“We both know that’s not a good idea,” Elliott shook his head. “With all this time we’ve spent together, with all the late night chats, shared tubs of ice cream and cuddles on the couch, things are starting to feel... umm ... complicated. For both our relationships I need to go,” Elliott looked pained “unless you want to leave the doctor and run away with me,” he joked lightly. 

Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes at his friend, finally releasing his hold on him and taking a step back. “I know you don’t really get Sebby but he’s a kind and loving man. He’s so good to me Ell and he’s so good for me. He’s everything I could ever want in a husband and he’s a wonderful father to Tilly and Bailey too. I’m really happy now. I have a beautiful family and I owe that to him. I love him so much.”

Elliott nodded. “I know. I’m happy for you.”

“You and Jason have it all ahead of you,” Kurt reminded his friend. “He loves you Ell.”

“I love him too,” Elliott acknowledged “He cute as a button and so sweet.”

“He’s a good guy,” Kurt smiled. “You deserve that.”

“I hope so,” Elliott sounded slightly doubtful as Bailey stirred again in his crib.

Kurt approached the whimpering baby. He cooed quietly, rubbing his back softly. “Maybe we should take this out into the hall.” Kurt whispered, not wanting to disturb Bailey any further.

Elliott stepped around Kurt heading out. 

“What if I can’t manage him on my own,”  
Kurt grimaced gesturing toward the sleeping baby. 

“Get Miss Tilly to help you. She loves to feed him his bottles, but you know that. Seb will be back before you know it and like I said I’m just a phone call away.” 

“I can’t believe you’re leaving Uncle Ell,” Kurt watched Matilda run at Elliott from her bedroom. She squeezed his legs tight. “When you miss me you can ring me on Daddy’s phone. Chuckles and I will be happy to talk to you.”

Elliott shared an amused glance with Kurt. “I’ll call you tomorrow,” Elliott promised her. “I’m leaving you in charge of taking care of your Daddy for me until Daddy Seb gets home. He gets lonely so he’ll need lots of cuddles.”

“I know,” Matilda scoffed. Kurt was her dad. She knew how to take care of him.

“Just be a good girl,” Elliott advised. He leaned down and pecked her on the head. “I’ll see you soon.”

“You won’t be able to come back until all the sickness is all gone,” Matilda sighed. “I really hate it. I can’t see Daddy Seb or Eddie. I can’t even go to school.”

“I hate it too,” Elliott agreed. “Hopefully all the scientists and doctors can find us a cure soon.”

“Daddy Seb said they are trying to make a vazyation,” Matilda struggled to say the word. 

“Vaccination,” Kurt corrected her with a grin. “Its a kind of medicine they give you with a needle, like Bailey had when Daddy Seb’s friend Doctor Calum came to see us few weeks ago.”

“Oh,” Matilda pulled a horrified face. “Bailey hated that. He cried so much.”

“Vaccinations sting for just a little while but are way better than getting sick for days or even weeks on end.” Elliott patiently explained. 

“I hope we don’t get sick,” Matilda looked concerned. “I worry about Daddy at the hospital with all the sick people.”

“Daddy is very careful and he has lots of masks and safety gear to protect him. You don’t need to worry.” Kurt tired to sound encouraging and optimistic but it was challenging when he’d shared the exact same concern. He often laid awake at night stressing over the dangers his husband had been in. It relieved Kurt to know he was safe and sound now. 

“So my dear maiden I really must go.” Elliott smiled at Tilly, taking out his phone and quickly ordering his Uber. “I want to get across the bridge before peak hour. Will you walk me to the door?”

Matilda gladly took Elliott’s hand and accompanied him to the front door where his packed bags and guitar already sat. Kurt followed them. Elliott hugged them both briefly before putting on his mask. He collected his bags and guitar and with a wave, he was gone, refusing to let Kurt or Tilly risk walking him out to the street where he waited for his car to arrive. 

“You okay daddy?” Matilda checked as they closed and locked the front door. She knew Kurt would miss his friend. He was the only grown up in the house now. She gave him a big hug to compensate. That’s what Uncle Ell had said he needed. 

The following two weeks were chaos in the Hummel-Smythe home. Maybe it’s was teething, maybe he missed his doctor dad and his Uncle Elliott, maybe Kurt just wasn’t organised or competent enough or maybe Bailey had just always been demanding and Kurt hadn’t noticed because he’d always had someone to help but the sweet faced infant with his soft brown eyes was slowly and painfully killing Kurt. Kurt loved him, absolutely adored the child in fact. Everyday he brought Kurt so much joy but he had seriously become a full time job. He seemingly never slept and instead screamed blue murder whenever he wasn’t being held or carried around. Matilda attempted to help like she promised Uncle Ell she would but her attention span was short and her brother not particularly interesting so she got bored extremely quickly. 

Sebastian, unemployed and stuck alone in a hotel room was horny and bored and also demanding a lot of Kurt’s attention. He called multiple times daily, not the Kurt was complaining. Kurt missed Sebastian still and loved talking to him. It had just become so time consuming and didn’t leave Kurt a lot of free time to clean the bomb sight they called a home. The washing was piling up and dirty dishes sat fermenting in the sink, because there weren’t enough hours in Kurt’s day for work, the kids, Sebastian, cooking, housework and minimal sleep. 

Kurt hadn’t even had the opportunity to do more than the bare minimum of work since Elliott had left. Already two of his lectures had been posted late and generously Adam had recorded another for him. Professionally he struggling. 

Also struggling professionally, and often lonely because he was home void of company now. Elliott called everyday too from Brooklyn. He chatted a bit to Matilda because as she predicted he did miss her but mostly he just talked to Kurt, sometimes late into the night. They chatted away comfortably about anything and everything from music to tv shows to fashion to their current bizarre, long distance sex lives. It was just all the usual best friend stuff but Kurt sometimes felt guilty about the emotional intimacy of it.

“What we do Ell, is this what people call an emotional affair. Are we cheating without cheating?” He’d asked shamefully.

“I don’t know,” Elliott had seemed genuinely confused by the question. “How would we know? Do you tell me things that you don’t tell Sebastian? Or that you wouldn’t want him to know? Do you choose my company over his? Or lie to him about talking to me?” 

“Sometimes you are easier to talk to,” Kurt admitted with a sigh. “But I don’t hide things or lie to him. I may have avoided his call earlier today though but that’s only because I just couldn’t face any more phone sex. It’s become ridiculously excessive. I have chaffing. It isn’t pretty”

Elliott laughed heartily. “I’ve seen your penis Kurt. and it’s very pretty. Have to say too I’m totally jealous that you’re getting that much action. Jase and I are doing better but his new boss is a tyrant. He’s busier than ever at that hellhole hospital.”

Kurt was so pleased that Elliott and Jason’s relationship was on the mend. Kurt’s relationship with Jason however was not. Kurt had received a very irate and abusive call from Elliott’s very disgruntled boyfriend the night Elliott had gone home. Jason made all kinds of wild accusations suggesting Elliott had been in love with Kurt since before his marriage to Blaine and telling Kurt in no uncertain terms that now he was married to Sebastian that he needed to stop fucking Elliott and leading him on. Kurt was pretty certain that he hadn’t been doing either of those but he knew he deserved a spray so he took what he had coming despite being left a little shaken. 

Kurt had known Jason a long time and they’d always got along well. He’d always been so positive. upbeat and mild mannered. The contrast in him as he bellowed abuse at Kurt had been startling. Kurt understood that like everyone, Jason had a breaking point and he knew that by propositioning Ell he’d reached it. Future dinner parties together were certainly going to be awkward, the only small consolation was that Sebastian and Jason were no longer working together at the hospital since Seb quit.

Seb’s hunt for a new job had been short and simple. During his first 3 days in quarantine he applied for 7 jobs. With his extensive experience both in New York and overseas he got 4 online interviews. He was promptly offered 3 positions, accepting one in a small safe, reputable paediatric practice not too far from home. Here he’d be doing online consultations at a portion of the salary he’d been earning since his promotion at the hospital.

Concerned about the pay cut, Seb had discussed that with Kurt of course and together they had decided that they could get by just fine, at least until life went back to normal. They both agreed that maybe then Seb would look for a higher paying, more prestigious position that better suited his broad expertise. In the short term they both knew that the clinic would be a good safe work environment for him. He’d accepted promptly and negotiated to start in a month, explaining to his new employer that he was quarantining and then needed time at home with his family first. 

As each day went by both Kurt and Sebastian became more excited about Seb’s pending return home. They talked about it a lot, about that, the kids and mostly at Seb’s instigation a lot about sex. Never much into porn as a teenager Kurt had never masturbated more in his life. The three, four, even five times a day that Sebastian’s boredom dictated was quickly becoming too much. Kurt had severely understated the dick chaffing when confiding in Elliott. It was ugly and painful. 

By Day 10 Kurt was so sore that he couldn’t take any more and that was when he’d started to avoid Seb’s calls. He hated doing it because he loved talking to him and he knew Seb was lonely but it felt like the only option he had. A seemingly useless option it turned out it because Sebastian just kept calling over and over until he got a response. In the end Kurt had just had to tell him “Enough!” Sebastian didn’t take it well. He had been severely offended, savage and surly, taking cheap snarky shots at Kurt about his ‘boyfriend’. Kurt had fought back.

“You told me Sebastian that you never wanted me to feel obliged to do anything I didn’t want to,” Kurt rose his voice in frustration.

“I didn’t realise that you considered messing around with me an obligation,” Sebastian was upset. “I’m so sorry to inconvenience you with my love.”

“I’m not inconvenienced,” Kurt protested. “I’m sore Sebastian. Getting hard hurts even peeing is painful. I want you and I’m happy to talk to you while you...”

“Don’t bother,” Sebastian snapped at him harshly. “Maybe I’ll pull your trick and ask Elliott to fuck me.”

“Good luck with that,” Kurt screamed at him. He was over Sebastian’s jealousy. Yes he’d made a mistake but how long was Sebastian going to continue punishing him for? “Have you got his number? He checked snidely. “Should I text it to you?”

Sebastian huffed, going quiet. Kurt could see him stewing. 

“What’s really going on Sebastian?” Kurt asked cautiously. 

“Nothing. I don’t know,” Kurt watched Sebastian’s eyes glaze over as he emotionally withdrew.

“I want to Sebastian. I love you and I want to be able to satisfy you but I just can’t right now,” Kurt spoke apologetically. 

“I know,” Sebastian nodded quietly. “I know its been crazy and ongoing and over the top and I know you’re red raw and sore and that no one over 15 needs or could sustain the level of video sex that we’ve been having but...” he paused frustrated. “ugh!! Forget it,” 

“Talk to me Sebastian,” Kurt pleaded. 

Sebastian hesitated. He didn’t want to fight. He just wanted to be at home holding Kurt.

“Please,” Kurt pushed. “You can tell me anything. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“You want to know what’s wrong?” Sebastian sounded agitated. “What’s wrong Kurt is that you wanted him. So I’ve been pushing and pushing you and going and going just to prove to myself that you wanted me more. I needed you to want me more.”

“But I do want you more. I want you more than anything,” Kurt was devastated that he’d ever made Sebastian doubt that. That he’d assumed his husband’s increased sex drive was being driven by boredom rather than pain. He should have seen it. He should have known but he’d been caught up in the fun, distracted by work and kids and Elliott and he’d completely missed it. “I will always want you more than anything.”

Kurt watched as Sebastian absorbed his words. “I thought about cheating on you,” He croaked. “When you told me about what happened with Elliott.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat.

Sebastian sighed. 

“The intern?”

Sebastian shook his head. “He’s straight.”

“Who then?”

“Does that matter?”

Kurt shook his head. He had nothing to say, no room for objection after what he’d done so he just sat silently staring Sebastian down. Sebastian squirmed before him struggling to maintain eye contact. 

“I didn’t ,” Sebastian eventually whispered, his expression melancholy as he broke the awkward silence, “but I thought about it.”

“Do you still want to be with me Sebastian?” Kurt’s voice broke as he forced out the question. “Do you still want to be my husband? We met so randomly and got caught up in this magical, fantastical whirl wind of lust and love and in a single heart beat we were married with not just one kid but two and a beautiful yet massive new home. It’s a lot so quickly. Are you sure its still what you want? That I’m still what you want?”

“I love those two kids with my whole heart,” Sebastian began, sinking Kurt’s heart as he paused thoughtfully. “They are both treasures, both perfect little bundles of joy”

“They really are,” Kurt agreed sadly.

“And I love our house. There is someone I love more though, someone I do want to be married to and spend my life with.”

Kurt said nothing praying to his big spaghetti monster in the sky that Sebastian was referring to him. “Wait! Your intern is straight?” He asked arbitrarily as that information suddenly made its way into his consciousness. 

“As an arrow,” Sebastian confirmed, “also no longer my intern. Keep up Kurt.”

“I’m not sure I want to,” Kurt admitted honestly. 

“These past two months have been an absolute clusterfuck. There is no other way to describe them. I’ve never felt so defeated, exhausted, useless, hungry, isolated, horny or lonely in my entire life but I have thought about you, the light and love of my life every second of every single day that we have been apart. Not for one moment did I stop missing you or loving you with my whole heart, my whole soul. Of course I still want to be with you, to be your husband. You have no idea Kurt Hummel-Smythe how excited I am to come home to you in a few days. I’ll never be letting you out of my sight or my arms ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Seb almost home there are only 1-2 chapters left of this one my dears. Any special requests before we wind up? I’m thinking about a post pandemic sequel at some point. Our boys definitely deserve an Elliott free vacation ... maybe in Ohio with family or some of the new directions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian loves his kids but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short. I struggled with this. Balancing their desperation with their parental responsibilities was tricky. I’m not sure how satisfied I am with the result 
> 
> Warning for some sexual content.  
> Mentions of masturbation, arousal, porn & nudes.

Feeling like a caged lion, Sebastian paced the carpeted floor of the Four Season’s hotel room that he’d been calling home for the past two weeks. Bubbling with anticipation he’d barely slept a wink all night. Today was testing day and provided everything went well he’d be at home with his Kurt and their kids by mid afternoon. 

He’d been up since 6am. He’d showered, shaved and dressed then ordered up some breakfast, eggs, bacon, sausage, some fresh fruit and coffee. Needing fresh air he’d pulled on his jacket and taken it out onto the adjoining terrace. Too nervous to eat, he poked at the food on his plate while sipping his coffee and looking over the newspaper. 

Aside from the date at the top of the page which reminded Sebastian he would be going home today there was little good news in it. The death toll from the virus was high, unemployment was high, mask and toilet paper supplies low and the country’s economy was in the toilet. Tough times remained ahead.

Sebastian sighed. He finished his coffee and returned inside to pack his things. The clinicians would be here at around 9am to test him and all going well he’d have his negative result by midday and he safely home in the loving arms of his family by 1pm at the latest. 

He couldn’t wait to see them all. The last 9 weeks had been tortuous, the last two with nothing to do and so much time to think had been the worst. He missed his kids and he missed Kurt especially. There’d been moments when he thought they might not make it, that their marriage might not be strong enough to survive but the end was so close now and talking to Kurt the last few days without the option of hiding behind video sex had brought them close again. Elliott could keep trying all he wanted he was never going to win. Kurt was Sebastian’s man.

Sebastian was constantly checking the clock. The minutes ticked by so slowly. He put on tv and logged on to Netflix. He’d binged so much shit the past two weeks that there was barely anything left worth watching that he hadn’t seen. He picked a random movie but didn’t really bother to pay it any attention instead just flopping down on his unmade bed and scrolling through his phone. 

He opened his Grindr app and looked through the chats he’d started the night that Kurt had told him about hitting on Elliott. He felt gross as he scrolled through flirty messages and graphic dick pics from so many hot guys who had keen to bed a sexy doctor even during a pandemic. He was disgusted with himself that his pain had lead him to almost cross the line with one man in particular. As Seb looked through that guy’s profile now he felt dirty. Ben was buff, tanned, tall, dark and handsome. He’d been charming and witty and full of compliments. Sebastian wasn’t proud of conversing with him but had to admit that Ben’s flattery had made him feel smart, sexy and special in a moment when he’d been feeling particularly betrayed and vulnerable. The intimate pics Ben had sent him privately had been impressive and Sebastian, feeling hurt and lonely in the instant he’d received them had definitely been tempted to throw hell to the wind and send some back of his own. He’d been tempted to really enjoy this guy in the worst possible way, maybe even break quarantine and invite Ben over but in the end he just couldn’t do it. He loved Kurt too much. He loved his kids. He loved the life they all shared together way too much.

Looking back he would never regret his decision to stop but he did regret that he’d started anything with Ben in the first place. Kurt deserved better. Their marriage deserved better, looking at this guy now, even at his junk pics Sebastian could see he had nothing on Kurt. He might have been slightly fitter, even slightly more endowed but no man could hold a torch to Sebastian’s husband. Without even a second thought Sebastian deleted the profile he never should have created, closed the app and deleted it, preferring moving forward to pretend it never existed. 

As if on queue, Kurt rang just as the icon disappeared from Seb’s screen. He sounded bubbly and excited but a little frantic. “Have they been yet?” He asked his voice hopeful.

“Another 35 minutes,” Seb reminded him feeling a little anxious, suddenly worried he might be infected and just be asymptomatic and be stuck at the hotel longer. He wasn’t sure how he might cope with that. He was beyond ready to go home. 

“What time will you be home?” Sebastian could hear not only the smile but also the lust in Kurt’s voice. It was intoxicating. “I can’t wait to hold you.”

“I can’t wait either,” Sebastian chuckled at Kurt’s enthusiasm. It felt really good to know he was that loved, that desired.

“I can’t wait to really hold YOU,” Kurt replied suggestively.

“Oh,” Sebastian giggled. “Are you flirting with me Mr Hummel-Smythe?”

“Hell yes!” Kurt giggled along. “I want you so bad.”

“So I’m assuming after his last few days of rest our little friend is feeling much better,” Sebastian teased.

Kurt gasped feigning offence. “Did you just call my dick little? How dare you?”

“To be honest,” Seb joked. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen it babe I can’t remember what size it is.”

“It’s been four days Seb,” Kurt rolled his eyes. “And yes it has heeled nicely. Thank you.”

“I can’t wait to see when I get home,” Sebastian smiled fondly at Kurt. 

“Today’s the day,” Kurt beamed from ear to ear.

“Hopefully,” Sebastian nodded. “You know there’s still a chance...”

“Shut your beautiful mouth,” Kurt demanded playfully. “You’re healthy as an ox. Look at you. You’re smoking hot too.”

“Am I?” Sebastian grinned. He hadn’t realised amongst all the stress of the last two months how much he missed this loving banter.

“Of course,” Kurt nodded rapidly. “You’re the second best looking man in North America.”

Seb laughed, scrunching his nose. “You know I hate Matt Bomer right?”

“You do not,” Kurt scoffed. “You’re as excited as I am for the threesome I have planned for us if we ever meet him.”

“A threesome with Matt Bomer huh?” Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “As sexy as that sounds I’m not sure how his husband would feel about it.”

“We’ll let Simon watch,” Kurt laughed. “He’ll be fine.”

“Sounds like you have it all planned then,” Seb chuckled. “I love you so much Kurt. You’re so weird.”

Kurt poked his tongue out at Sebastian cheekily. They giggled together.

“How are the kids this morning?” Seb asked, so anxious to see them.

“Bailey’s had breakfast and he’s gone down again for a nap. He was awake most the night. He has a slight fever and the rosiest little cheeks. His teeth are knocking him around something awful.”

“Poor little guy,” Sebastian grimaced. “It must be so painful. How’s Tilly? Does she know I’m coming home?

“No I didn’t tell her. She’ll probably wet herself when she sees you. That kid has missed you so much,” Kurt smiled wide. 

“It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve seen any of you,” Sebastian startled as a loud knock came at his hotel room door. “I think that’s them hun. I better go. Wish me luck,” he smiled nervously. “I love you.”

“I love you too my darling. Good luck,” Kurt blew his man a massive kiss and they ended the call. Sebastian got up and answered the door. He greeted a couple, a tall women and a shorter man carrying large square metal case. They both wore hazmat suits. “Doctor Hummel-Smythe?” the woman flashed her official ID as she sort confirmation.

“Yes,” Sebastian nodded, stepping back from the door and inviting the pair into his room. “Come in.”

Sebastian closed the door behind them then took a seat. Confirming his personal information, they had him swiftly sign a consent form then administered his test. He’d had it done so many times now that it should have been routine and yet still he resisted instinctively as the short man collected his swab samples. 

The pair then efficiently packed up and were on their way. “The lab should call in the next few hours with your result,” he was informed. “If you are positive you’re advised to remain quarantined and be tested again in a further two weeks.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian forced a smile as he escorted them out. He prayed silently for a negative result. Another two weeks in this room might just be the end of him. He’d do whatever he had to though to keep his family safe.

The next few hours dragged. Knowing Kurt was busy working this morning so that they could all spend the afternoon together Seb didn’t call him he instead just returned to his Netflix movie and shot his husband a quick text telling him the test had been done. Kurt replied instantly with a series of emoji’s a thumbs up, a red heart and a kissy face. Sebastian smiled. He tried to watch the movie, sipped some water, and paced the floor always with one eye on the clock. 

Bored and anxious he took another look at the newspaper. He attempted the crossword but couldn’t concentrate. He tried calling Jeff, no answer. He tried Tobias, got voicemail. He paced some more before giving up and opening pornhub on his phone browser. Laying back on his bed he watched a couple of gay, dp compilations and relieved some tension, allowing his foggy afterglow to lull him into a much needed nap. 

Kurt was at home and unlike Sebastian had been run off his feet since their conversation. With Matilda’s ‘help’ he was trying to make the house presentable for his beloved’s return. He rushed around doing laundry, getting the kitchen and living room tidied, all in between fulfilling work obligations and chatting to Elliott. Bailey was thankfully sleeping, worn out undoubtably after being awake most of the night. Kurt hoped one night soon he might sleep through.

“Why does all this need to done right now? You’re running around like a crazy person.” Matilda frowned as Kurt passed her the feather duster. “It’s just us here and it’s not like anyone can come to visit us with this stupid virus around.”

“I am a crazy person,” Kurt scrunched his nose playfully. “This mess is driving me crazy.”

“You’re in an awfully good mood,” she observed suspiciously. “What’s with the music?”

“Today is an awfully good day,” Kurt smiled wide, shimmying around the kitchen wiping down all the countertops.

“If you say so,” Matilda rolled her eyes, giggling at him as she dusted the surfaces in the dining area. “What are we making for lunch?”

“Since you’ve been so helpful how about you pick?” Kurt suggested. He turned up the music just slightly, not wanting to wake Bailey and offered Matilda his hand. “Shall we dance?” He asked her grinning.

Matilda nodded eagerly, accepting her father’s hand and together that spun around the kitchen, laughing and singing. It had been weeks since Kurt had felt so relaxed and free. Sebastian was coming home today. Tonight he would fall asleep tight in the loving embrace of his precious husband. Smiling at the thought Kurt released Matilda’s hand. He closed his eyes and let the music flow through his body. It carried him away. He was enjoying himself so much, lost in his own little world, singing, laughing, dancing with his daughter that he was totally oblivious to his front door opening. 

Matilda though spotted her dad immediately. Beaming widely at his precious girl he rose a finger to his lips signalling her to shhh as he quietly sat down his bags. She nodded, somehow fighting the urge to squeal and lunge herself at him. 

With a bouquet of rainbow rose buds in hand Sebastian paused for just moment to take in his man. Kurt was stunning, breathtaking, sinfully sexy. It had been months since Seb had heard Kurt sing. His love’s angelic voice made his heart swell. Sebastian swallowed hard, his eyes following the sway of Kurt’s hips, focussing on his incredible ass in the distractingly tight jeans, that Seb was certain Kurt had deliberately chosen to seduce him. They were definitely working. His heart wasn’t the only thing swelling. 

With Kurt lost in his music, Seb approached him stealthily from behind, startling him, as with rainbow roses in hand he wrapped his arms around him. “Hey gorgeous,” Sebastian murmured seductively against Kurt’s ear while discreetly pushing his erection against Kurt’s ass. “Did you miss me?”

Kurt squealed, his heart racing from the shock. Smiling, he took the roses and put them aside, then pulled Seb’s arms tighter around him and leaned back into the warmth and safety of his body. He continued to sway his hips, grinding back into Sebastian, savouring the tiny gasping whimpers escaping him that only he could hear.

Sebastian moved with him, placing a soft row of kisses down Kurt’s neck as he breathed him in. They both moaned softly.

Matilda covered her eyes, watching between the gaps in her fingers as Kurt turned in Seb’s arms and wrapped his arms around her Daddy Seb’s neck. They swayed together, kissing a little, then kissing a lot. She closed her eyes, scrunching her face in disgust as Kurt’s hand found purchase in the back of Seb’s hair and their tongues met, Seb’s hand dropping to squeeze Kurt’s butt.

In her opinion that was enough. She loved that her daddies were so in love. It made her so happy but no child wanted to see their parents doing that. With a cheeky smirk she loudly cleared her throat. 

Giggling against each other’s lips, the kissing ceased. Seb’s hands returned to Kurt’s hips and Kurt’s arms wrapped once more around the back of Sebastian’s neck. They gazed fondly, lustfully into each other’s eyes, panting with arousal, neither willing to let the other go. “Hi,” Kurt smiled wide, his eyes welling with emotional tears as he ran his hand through Seb’s hair. 

Sebastian was here, finally in his arms. It had been so long and he felt so good, he looked so good, a little thinner than when he’d left with his hair a little longer but still the sexy, handsome man Kurt was so in love with. He smelled so good too like cinnamon and sandalwood, like comfort and safety and him. Kurt’s entire body buzzed against his excited by his return.

“Hi,” Seb grinned. Conscious of their audience, he kissed Kurt again, this time more chastely. 

“Aren’t you going to say hi to me?” Matilda pouted, her arms folded across her chest. 

“Wait your turn,” Kurt teased her, giving Seb an extra tight squeeze, delaying a few extra moments to give Seb time to ‘compose’ himself. 

“Hello precious girl,” Seb rose an eyebrow at his daughter, as he stepped reluctantly from Kurt’s arms. He scooped the child up, singing along a few lyrics to the Hamilton song Kurt had playing and spun her around. She giggled, hugging him tight. “Hello Daddy,” she burst into tears.

“Hey kiddo. No tears,” Rocking her soothingly, Seb kissed Tilly’s poorly styled ginger hair. “It’s okay. I’m home now sweetheart. Shhh now.”

“Don’t go away again,” she cried into Sebastian’s shoulder. “Promise, not ever.”

“I won’t,” he assured her, sitting her down on a stool by the kitchen counter and tenderly wiping the tears from soft freckled cheeks. “First thing we need to do is fix your hair my dear,” he kissed her forehead. “What have you let daddy to you?”

Seb smiled fondly over her shoulder at Kurt. “I love you,” Kurt mouthed, heading for the refrigerator to prepare lunch as Matilda responded. “I gave up on him,” She rolled her eyes. “I had to do it myself.”

“Things have really been bad around here huh?” Sebastian teased, feigning concern. “How about you go get your detangling spray, your hair brush and some ribbons. We’ll get it all fixed.”

“Okay,” she sniffed, her smile returning. She climbed down from the stool and rushed off. 

Sebastian turned to Kurt who was throwing together a cobb salad for lunch. “That was quite the welcome home. If it wasn’t for our daughter I’d be destroying you right now.” He crossed the kitchen, once again wrapping himself around Kurt from behind. He lapped at Kurt’s ear as Kurt quartered baby tomatoes, sucking the lobe isn’t his mouth and dragging it between his teeth. Kurt whimpered softly, Sebastian’s teeth of his skin was his biggest weakness and Sebastian knew it. 

“I’m going to cut myself if you don’t stop,” Kurt warned, unable to resist melting back into Sebastian. It was so good to have him home.”Why don’t you go and check on your son? Or put those beautiful roses you bought into water? Thank you by the way. They’re beautiful.”

“Your words say no but you’re body is screaming hell yes!” Sebastian whispered, swiping his tongue around Kurt’s outer ear. He cupped the bulge in Kurt’s pants in his hand, massaging gently. Sighing with desire as he felt it swell under his touch. He’d almost forgotten how responsive Kurt’s body was to his touch and how much that aroused him. Their chemistry was undeniable. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s the logic rapists use,” Kurt looked back at Seb with narrowed eyes and a sexy smirk, as he subtly rocked his hips in time with the music and the motion of Sebastian’s hand.

“Ouch,” Sebastian pouted. He stepped back as he heard Matilda’s footsteps approaching, finding satisfaction in Kurt’s whine of protest. 

“What’s wrong?” Matilda checked returning with everything she needed to fix her hair. 

“Nothing honey,” Seb winked at her. He pecked Kurt’s cheek affectionately and followed her across the room to the sofa. He set about styling Matilda’s hair while Kurt uncomfortably finished the salad. 

Bailey woke as Seb was finishing up and Kurt was setting the table. He’d sat the vase of roses in the centre. They really were beautiful but not as beautiful as his husband who was currently sitting just half a room away. Right there, in plain sight, exactly where he belonged. It was beyond good to have him home. Kurt longed to have him all though. He wondered to himself how early he could send Matilda to bed and jokingly about how much pain relief he could give Bailey to get him sleeping through until morning. It was hard to be patient when it had been so long.

“I forgot what a set of lungs he has on him?” Sebastian commented, tying off Matilda’s final ribbon. He got up, exchanging a heated glance with his husband. Sebastian loved their kids. He truely did but Kurt, oh how he needed Kurt “Let me get him,” he offered. He hadn’t held Bailey in forever. He was dying for cuddles. Kurt would have to wait just a little longer. They’d get their chance soon. 

Kurt nodded, grateful for the break. He knew how much Sebastian had missed both the kids. He was sure he must be bursting to see Bailey again. He watched after him with longing as Seb left the room then began to prepare Bailey’s bottle. The job of a parent was never done. 

“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure why I gave Grindr guy a name. Maybe he’ll show up sometime in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is finally home but he doesn’t quite get the welcome he hoped for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning a little sexual content. 
> 
> Remember no matter what happens I love you xox

After ten minutes without success Sebastian frustratedly handed over an hysterical Bailey to Kurt for him to settle. “He hates me,” Sebastian pouted, looking almost as distressed as the baby. He passed Kurt the infant’s bottle and watched frowning, his eyes full of hurt as the child instantly settled in Kurt’s arms.

“He doesn’t hate you. He just hasn’t seen you in a while,” Kurt offered sympathetically as cooing softly, he sat on the sofa to feed his son. 

“He’s fussy,” Matilda rolled her eyes watching on. “He doesn’t like any of us much, except Uncle Elliott.”

“Perfect,” Sebastian huffed. Of course Bailey, who screamed his lungs out at Sebastian, loved Elliott. No doubt he got that from Kurt. Sebastian couldn’t fathom what every male he loved saw in that guy. He supposed the tattoos were cool and Elliott was kind of attractive if that was your type but ugh! He wasn’t that great.

“You should hear Bailey giggle when they play peek-a-boo together,” Matilda added unhelpfully. “It’s so funny.”

“I guess they did kinda bond,” Kurt shrugged lamely, watching his son’s little face as he fed. “Ell helped out a lot with feeds and baths and stuff while I was trying to work.”

Sebastian nodded and forced a smile. “Lovely,” he muttered under his breath.

Kurt smiled back. He had been too preoccupied with the baby to catch his husband’s discontent. He’d missed having Seb home so much. He was just enjoying his presence. “Grab yourselves some lunch honey,” Kurt suggested to Sebastian, gesturing towards the large salad he’d placed on the table. “This little guy has quite an appetite. I won’t be long here.”

“Thank you,” Seb’s expression was surly.

“Daddy’s been too busy but Uncle Ell was going to help me make a pillow fort. Can we do that tonight after dinner?” Matilda requested excitedly, sticking close to Sebastian. “We could hang out in there, finish reading Alice in Wonderland and eat the chocolate ice cream Uncle Elliott made for daddy. I think there’s some left.”

“Yeah, there is,” Kurt confirmed with a smile. 

“Hmm,” Sebastian looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow, “Elliott made you ice cream?”

“They share it when they watch Matt Bomer movies together,” Matilda revealed. 

“Isn’t that cosy?” Sebastian took a frustrated deep breath. He guided Matilda to the table and served her some cobb salad as she sat down. He then took a seat opposite her. His back to Kurt. 

“You really want to make a pillow fort? We haven’t played board games in a while,” Kurt offered. “Why don’t we do that instead?”

“But you didn’t order a new operation game yet,” Matilda reminded Kurt, clearly unimpressed. “You know that’s my favourite game.”

“We have lots of other games,” Kurt smiled hopefully. “You like Mouse Trap.”

“But operation is the funnest,” Matilda pouted. 

“It is a good game,” Sebastian agreed around a bite of his salad. “It was working when I left. What happened?”

“You like it because you’re a surgeon and excel at it,” Kurt grinned at his husband. “We played a few weeks ago. We were messing around and Ell accidentally knocked my wine over. It shorted the wiring so it doesn’t buzz or light up anymore.”

“It has a big purple stain on it too,” Matilda grumbled, picking a tomato from her salad with her fingers and popping it in her mouth, “I told them not to wrestle in the living room.”

“That’s good advice,” Sebastian frowned jealously. Wrestling? Really? He didn’t like the picture that painted. Elliot had really made himself at home with Sebastian’s family in his absence. 

“We weren’t wrestling,” Kurt sniggered at the memory, “I just didn’t think game time was the right time for him to be on his phone so I confiscated it.” 

“By sitting on him?” Matilda narrowed her eyes. She didn’t look convinced. Sebastian wasn’t convinced either. He pushed his salad aside, his appetite gone. “I think I’ll go and unpack. I have laundry I need to put on.”

Bailey finished feeding and Kurt got to his feet. Holding the baby against his shoulder, he paced the floor between the sofa and the dining table rubbing the little guy’s back to burp him. “Leave the laundry honey,” Kurt appealed to Sebastian. “Chores can wait. You’ve just got home and you’ve barely eaten. I’ll grab Bailey some puréed apples and I’ll join you at the table.” He patted Seb’s arm affectionately, needing to touch him.

“It won’t take me long,” Sebastian shook his head. He pulled abruptly away from Kurt to collect his bags.

Kurt frowned, watching him and trying to figure out cluelessly why he was suddenly upset. He’d had a rougher couple of months than the rest of them. He was undoubtedly exhausted. “You’ll find the laundry powder in the cupboard above the washing machine,” he informed Seb. “Ell and I got so bored here one day that we reorganised the laundry.”

“I’m surprise you had time,” Sebastian snarked, picking up his bags and heading for laundry. “What with making ice cream and everything.”

Kurt’s frowned deepened, as he placed Bailey in his high chair.

“They changed all the office around too,” Matilda boasted. “Now Daddy can see me and Chuckles play in the garden while he works.”

“Sounds like you all and ‘Uncle’ Elliott had the best time without me,” Sebastian spouted moodily as he disappeared into the laundry.

Shrugging in confusion, Matilda exchanged a questioning glance with Kurt as he took Bailey’s apples from the fridge. Kurt grabbed a spoon from the drawer and joined his kids at the table. 

“Is Daddy Seb okay?” Tilly whispered as Kurt began to spoon feed Bailey his apples. 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Kurt nodded. “He had a stressful time at the hospital. He’s probably tired.”

“I’m not tired,” Sebastian returned. He stood in the kitchen watching Kurt spoon feed his son. It was something that was obviously so routine for them but like so many other things was something he hadn’t experienced with Bailey yet. He’d missed so much in the past two months. His son didn’t even remember him anymore. Meanwhile Elliott had got to enjoy it all and that hurt Sebastian. He couldn’t help feeling a little resentful. “Could I maybe do that?” He requested hopefully. 

“You want to feed Bailey?” Kurt smiled encouragingly at his husband. “Be my guest,” he offered the spoon as Seb approached then moved aside to give him room as he took it.

“Yeah,” Seb nodded, his smile sad. “I really do.”

Kurt served himself some lunch and while Matilda chatted away he ate and watched Sebastian feed the baby for the first time. It was the cutest thing Kurt has ever seen. Seb was a natural with Bailey, even if Bailey didn’t realise it yet and it filled Kurt’s heart with love to finally have his family back together, sharing a meal. 

Once lunch was over, Sebastian and Matilda cleared away while Kurt changed Bailey’s diaper and settled him down for a nap. 

“I’m so happy that you’re home Daddy Seb,” Matilda hugged her father’s waist. “Thank you for fixing my hair.”

“It looks really pretty,” Sebastian gave the child a squeeze, kissing the top of her head. “I missed you kiddo. Tell me how’s school going?”

“I hate doing it at home,” Matilda grumbled passing her dad plates to rinse and put in the dishwasher, “and I really miss Eddie. We talk on my iPad every day but it’s not the same.”

“Trust me I know,” Sebastian agreed sympathetically. His relationship with Kurt had definitely suffered over the past two months with just video chat. “While Aunt Regina is pregnant though they have to be very careful and stay at home to keep the baby safe.”

“I hate this stupid virus,” Matilda groaned, scrunching her face.

“Me too,” Sebastian agreed, closing the dishwasher and wiping over the sink. “Hopefully we’ll have a vaccine soon and it will be safe to go visit.”

“Maybe I should go and call Eddie now,” Matilda speculated thoughtfully. “I need to tell him you’ve come home.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Sebastian smiled warmly at this child. “Please tell my nephew I said hi.”

“I will,” Matilda nodded, before dashing off to her bedroom.

“No running in the house kiddo,” Sebastian called after her.

“Where’s she off to in such a hurry?” Kurt enquired as he rejoined Sebastian in the kitchen minus Bailey.

“To call the boyfriend,” Sebastian smirked. “Is that still a thing? Her and Eddie?”

“Just all day, everyday,” Kurt nodded. “They call each other at least four times a day. Matilda sets up her iPad in the corner of her bedroom and they talk while they both build LEGO or do drawings together. Sometimes one of them will put on music and they dance or they read to each other. They’re really very cute.”

“Feels like forever since I’ve seen that kid,” Sebastian sighed.

“Seems like forever since I’ve seen you,” Kurt tentatively reached out a hand linking just his fingers with Sebastian’s. “Is everything okay? You seem a little... I don’t know.”

“I’m pleased to be home,” Sebastian looked down at his hand linked with his husband’s. He’d missed those kinds of simple tender moments. 

“I’m pleased you’re home,” Kurt stepped closer, his free hand finding Seb’s hip.

“Are you?” Sebastian challenged sceptically, “It kinda feels like I’ve walked into the head quarters of the Elliott Gilbert fan club. He made you ice cream?”

Kurt frowned, stepping back and putting space between himself and Sebastian. “It’s just ice cream,” Kurt sighed. “Cream and vanilla pod, some chocolate chips, what ever. What’s the big deal?”

“Why have we never made ice cream?” Sebastian enquired a little too aggressively. 

“I don’t know,” Kurt sighed. “Because we’ve never been bored enough. Because it’s easier just to buy it. It’s just ice cream Seb.”

“It’s not just ice cream,” Sebastian protested, starting to lose his cool. “It’s pillow forts and Alice in Wonderland. It’s feeding and bathing my son. It’s reorganising the laundry and changing the office and wresting and you asking him to...”

“Really?” Kurt cut Seb off, looking at him with eyes full of disappointment. 

“You replaced me,” Sebastian looked hurt.

“You have to be kidding,” Kurt couldn’t believe his ears. “I missed the fuck out of you and I got by as best I could. Elliott helped. He didn’t replace you.”

“My baby doesn’t know me,” Sebastian frowned. “And you watched Matt Bomer movies with him?”

“He likes Matt Bomer,” Kurt huffed. “You don’t.”

“I don’t not like Matt Bomer,” Sebastian protested. Was that really the point? “And I would watch Matt Bomer with you if you wanted me to. If it would make you happy.”

“This isn’t about Matt Bomer,” Kurt grimaced. 

“You don’t get it,” Sebastian accused. 

“You chose work Sebastian over the kids and I,” Kurt retreated, making an aggressive beeline for the bedroom. He didn’t want to argue. “You don’t get to be jealous because I continued living a life as normal as I could while you weren’t here.”

“I chose keeping you and the kids housed and clothed, fed and safe Kurt,” Sebastian’s nostrils flared as he went after Kurt. “Are you even serious right now?”

“You weren’t here and I had to get by with the kids as best as I could, so yeah we made ice cream and we played board games and watched movies. We rearranged the laundry and Elliott helped out a lot with Bailey,” Kurt’s pitch rose in frustration.

“Why didn’t things work out between you and Elliott?” Sebastian asked, aggressively.

“Because I fell in love with you,” Kurt replied pointedly.

“Before me?” Seb pushed unconvinced. 

“I don’t know,” Kurt was agitated now. “We just didn’t fit I suppose. We talked about it, about being a couple but I wanted to adopt Matilda and he didn’t want kids so... and then I met you.”

“So I’m your second choice because he didn’t want Tilly?” Sebastian asked looking devastated. “Wow good to know, explains a lot.” 

“That’s ridiculous,” Kurt glared at Sebastian. “Are we really fighting about Elliott again?”

“I guess we are,” Sebastian scowled. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t want to,” Kurt stood by the dresser watching him. He nudged the bed room closed door closed with his foot. Matilda didn’t need to hear them arguing especially not so soon after her dad had returned home. “Bailey’s napping and Tilly will be occupied with Eddie for at least an hour there are way more fun things we could be doing right now.”

Sebastian looked up at Kurt with confusion. “You want to fuck right now?” He sounded annoyed. 

“I would like to make love with my husband who I haven’t seen in two months,” Kurt nodded, stepping closer. 

“I’m really not in the mood,” Sebastian kicked off his shoes. He laid back on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

“Okaaay,” Now Kurt was offended. 

“You really loved him didn’t you?” Sebastian accused. 

“I love you,” Kurt laid down on the bed, on his side facing Seb. “With all my heart. It doesn’t matter what happened before we met.”

“Except it’s still going on,” Sebastian closed his eyes. “You asked him to fuck you Kurt. It hurts on so many levels to have to fight for my husband’s love.”

Kurt edged closer, he rested his face against Seb’s shoulder and laid an arm over his body, holding him close. “There’s no fight Sebby.” Kurt kissed Seb’s cheek. “You’re the one, from the moment our eyes met in your ER. You’ve been the one.”

Seb glanced at Kurt dubiously. He saw nothing though to suggest Kurt was being dishonest. He saw nothing but love in his husband’s eyes. “Can we just hold each other for a bit?” Seb requested, pulling an arm free to hook beneath Kurt.

Kurt nodded. He shifted, resting his head on Sebastian’s chest. He held him closer, tighter, nuzzling into him affectionately, breathing him in. It was heavenly to have Sebastian back in their bed, to be holding Sebastian in his arms again. 

Seb pecked the top of Kurt’s hair tenderly. Being in each other’s arms again felt so right. Kurt arched his neck up to look into Sebastian’s eyes. He loved those eyes so much. He smiled softly, sadly. He leaned up brushing his lips against Sebastian’s basking in the relieved sigh that escaped Seb. “Don’t ever leave me again,” Kurt pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“And if I do?” Sebastian spoke softly against Kurt’s lips.

“Then the kids and I are going with you,” Kurt was adamant. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Seb smiled sadly, he wrapped his arms around Kurt. They lay together in silence holding one another, making up for all the time they’d lost.

“I’m so sorry,” Kurt sighed into Seb’s shirt. “I was weak and lonely and I hate so much that I hurt you.”

“I was trying to do what was right,” Sebastian’s tone was melancholy. “I’m a doctor Kurt. I had the skills and experience to help in that dire situation. I couldn’t stand back and do nothing. I’m not built that way.”

“I know Baby,” Kurt nodded his head. “I shouldn’t have said that you chose it over us. I know it wasn’t like that. I just missed you so damn much.”

“I missed you too,” Seb buried his nose in the top of Kurt’s hair. He inhaled deeply and sighed. “I forgot how good you smell.”

“I forgot how good you feel you in my arms,” Kurt played with a button on Seb’s shirt. 

“I think maybe I am a little tired,” Now he was feeling more relaxed Sebastian’s eyes began to feel heavy. 

“Sleep then sweetheart,” Kurt kissed Seb’s chest affectionately. “You’ve earned it.”

“But I want to spend time with you,” Sebastian protested.

“I’ll still be here when you wake up,” Kurt reminded him.

“It’s really sucked waking up alone every morning,” Sebastian pouted. “No good morning cuddles and kisses, no pre-breakfast blow jobs.”

“How about a post-lunch blow job instead?” Kurt offered his hand sliding down Seb’s body to rest on the buckle of his belt.

“You’re horny as fuck aren’t you?” Seb chuckled. It felt nice to be wanted. 

“You’re hot as fuck. Can you blame me?” Kurt smirked undoing Seb’s belt and pants one handed. 

Seb’s eyes locked with Kurt’s lust filled ones. His breath caught as Kurt reached into his pants and pulled his flaccid cock free. “Your hands are cold,” he whined. 

“Shhh,” Kurt smirked. “Just close your eyes and relax sweetheart.”

Seb nodded as Kurt straddled him then slid down his body. He wanted to watch Kurt. Kurt always looked so damn sexy with his lips wrapped Seb’s cock. The angle here was all wrong though so he let his eyes fall closed as Kurt held him and licked up the underside of him from base   
to tip. That tongue felt like heaven and Seb moaned openly, his hips involuntarily bucking as the heat of Kurt’s wet mouth engulfed his tip.

Kurt sucked playfully, teasingly swirling his tongue over Seb’s slit. Using his saliva to lubricate he used long slow strokes of his hand to urge Seb’s length hard. It was kind of working but not really and that wasn’t usual. Seb was barely half mast. Kurt sunk down deeper, he moaned, savouring the familiar taste of the man he loved. He put in his best effort, persisted as long as he could but to no avail.

“Is everything okay?” He eventually drew back, looking up at Sebastian with concern. Blow jobs were Seb’s favourite thing in the all world. This had never happened before.

Seb averted eye contact. He shook his head subtly. “What is it about him that you’re so attracted to?” He asked painfully. 

“Who?” Kurt was lost in everything Sebastian and totally clueless.

“Elliott!” Sebastian huffed.

“Your penis is my mouth and you’re thinking about Elliott?” Kurt frowned. 

“Is it the tattoos? the eyeliner? I can get tattoos and put on eyeliner Kurt if that’s what you want,” Sebastian sounded defeated.

“What are you talking about?” Kurt shifted so he was face to face with his husband again. He searched his eyes, seeing pain and he hated it, hated himself for causing it.

“I want to be enough for you,” Sebastian gnawed his bottom lip, self consciously tucking himself back into his pants.

“You are enough,” Kurt cupped Seb’s face. “I adore you Sebastian. Everything about you.”

“But you still want him,” Seb nudged Kurt’s hand away, “Why? Is he bigger than me? Better in bed? Does he do things that I don’t do?”

“This is crazy,” Kurt sighed in frustration. “I’m not discussing this.” 

“It’s not crazy Kurt,” Sebastian protested. “It’s killing me and it’s damaging our marriage. We need to talk about it.”

“You’re blowing everything out of proportion,” Kurt was beginning to lose patience. He knew he’d fucked up but in the end nothing had happened with Elliott. Couldn’t they just move on?

“So you’d be okay with it if I asked Jeff to fuck me?” Sebastian asked pointedly.

“No of course I wouldn’t,” Kurt shook his head. 

“Then tell me Kurt do you love him?” Sebastian braced himself for Kurt’s answer.

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded. “Ell my best friend. He’s got me through some of the toughest times in my life. I do love him but...”

Sebastian got up from the bed glaring at Kurt. “I’m going to take a shower,” He turned disgusted and headed for the bathroom.

“Let me finish,” Kurt rose his voice. 

“I thought you were done,” Sebastian stopped walking but kept his back to Kurt.

“I am so in love with you Sebastian, obsessively so. I have missed you so much and I was so excited for you to finally be coming home to me. Not being able to see you, to touch you or hold you for all that time it was like part of me was missing. I know I messed up and it kills me that I’ve hurt you. I am beyond sorry. I know I can’t change it but I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you if that’s what it takes.”

Sebastian turned. “You know Kurt how threatened I feel by him. I can’t help thinking you were trying to punish me for not being here.”

“It wasn’t about you,” Kurt sat up. “It wasn’t even about Elliott. I just needed to feel wanted.”

“I want you,” Sebastian sounded broken. “From the first moment I saw you in the Lima Bean back in high school. I wanted you.”

“You did not,” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“You shook my hand and your skin was so soft,” Sebastian reminisced. “I spent every night for the next month imagining that hand wrapped around my cock when I jerked off.”

“That’s ummm..”

“Romantic?” Seb smirked.

“Not so much,” Kurt reached out his hand.   
“Super hot though.”

“Really?” Seb looked surprised as he stepped forward and accepted Kurt’s hand. 

“Show me?” Kurt prompted, pulling Seb back down onto the bed with him. 

Seb landed on top of Kurt with a heavy thud. Kurt grunted under the impact.

“What do you want to see?” Sebastian asked as they positioned themselves more comfortably eye to eye with Sebastian atop Kurt. 

Kurt reached up burying his hand in Seb’s hair. It felt so soft. Pulling Seb’s face to his he stretched up and kissed, soft and tender at first. Their lips slotting seductively together like the sexiest puzzle pieces. Then with greater desperation as Seb’s tongue sort the heat of Kurt’s mouth, grazing his teeth and wrestling for dominance. 

Blissed out, Kurt let himself be lost in the moment, his eyes falling closed. 

“Are you thinking about him?” Sebastian pulled back, noticing.

Aggravated by the accusation Kurt nudged Sebastian away and climbed off the bed. He adjusted the very evident bulge in his pants. He hated right now that just a kiss from his husband could arouse him so much. “I can’t do this Sebastian. I’m going to check on the kids.” He stormed out before Sebastian could respond.

Exasperated with Kurt and with himself, Sebastian climbed from the bed, he undressed leaving his clothes on the bedroom floor and made his way to the adjoining bathroom. The door remained ajar as he turned on the shower and stepped inside, hating himself. Sebastian knew Kurt loved him, that Kurt was devoted to him and their marriage and he wanted to moved past the whole Elliott thing and be with Kurt because fuck his mouth had just felt so good but Sebastian’s emotions were all over the place and everything still felt so raw. 

Seb thought it all through as he washed and conditioned his hair, well mostly he thought about Kurt’s delectable mouth. By the time he was rinsing his hair, his body was responding the way it should have to Kurt, with throbbing need. 

Sebastian leaned back against the shower wall. He closed his eyes letting the steaming water flow over him as he pleasured himself. He thought of Kurt, not just his mouth but of all the times they’d been together, of Kurt’s beautiful body, of his tight welcoming hole that Seb knew he could be buried in right now if he weren’t such a jealous bitch. He thought about Kurt’s hard cock and how incredible it always felt moving inside him and then without meaning to he thought of Ben, of the hot sexy pictures Ben had sent on Grindr. He thought of his long, thick, cut cock and how good it might taste, how good it might feel fucking into him. Stroking himself frantically now, he tugged at his scrotum and came hard over his feet and the shower wall, a too loud gasp of “Ben” falling from his lips. 

He grimaced guiltily, slumped against the wall he released his grip on himself, panting. He opened his eyes in time to see the evidence of his betrayal wash down the drain. Feeling ashamed of himself he quickly soaped up his body, rinsed off and climbed out of the shower, turning off the water. He examined his reflection in the mirror as he dried himself knowing he had fix things with Kurt before it was too late and he lost him, drove him into Elliott’s arms permanently. Surely it couldn’t be that difficult. 

Kurt had made a mistake but Sebastian loved him. He really loved him. They could get past it. Kurt had assured him nothing had had happened with Elliott in the end. Seb believed him. He trusted him. They could work it out. Their love would get them through. It had never failed before. 

Kurt was gathering up Seb’s clothes from the floor when Sebastian stepped out of the bathroom wrapped just in a towel. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Sebastian smiled sadly. “I was getting to it.”

“I know,” Kurt half smiled back. “I don’t mind.”

“Well thank you,” Sebastian uttered. He felt awkward. There was a weird tension between them and he hated it.

“I love you Sebby,” Kurt replied. He looked sad, so fucking sad. He reached for Sebastian, letting the clothes fall back to the floor.

Seb stepped into his arms without hesitation. They clung to each other. Holding tight. Kurt’s lips grazing Seb’s bare shoulder softly. “I love you,” Kurt repeated.

“I love you too,” Sebastian placed a soft peck to Kurt’s neck. 

Kurt let go, still looking sad he brushed Seb’s damp hair back from his face. He looked deep into Seb’s pure green eyes. Eyes he adored, eyes full of love. 

“Who is Ben?” He asked flatly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you love someone enough it’s not too hard to find a compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings for this one. There are a few mentions of sex but no action.  
> Kurt’s self esteem dives. Mentions of Blaine. 
> 
> Just wanted to apologise to those of you who I freaked out with the last chapter. I write without any plan. I have no idea when I start a chapter how it will progress or end. All I have is underlying belief that whatever Sebastian wants Sebastian shall have. I usually include small snippets of Sebastian’s thoughts throughout the story so if you pay attention to those you will be usually be able to tell where the story is leading. If Sebastian is thinking Kurt is beautiful and that he wants him. He’ll get him before the end it doesn’t matter what’s going on with the other characters or what angst they might currently be going through. Never give up hope while Seb is hopeful, no matter what Kurt’s attitude may be. I am yet to write a story where my babies don’t get their happily ever after. You all scare me too much. 😂  
> Anyway I love you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It develops into something kinda cute, fluffy and a little flirty.

“Ben?” Sebastian asked innocently, turning from Kurt and opening his underwear drawer. 

“You left the bathroom door open Sebastian,” Kurt picked up Seb’s dirty clothes from the floor again. “I’m trying to not be offended that you got yourself off in the shower after I couldn’t get a rise out of you, because you touching yourself is truly a beautiful thing. I could watch that all day but Seb... Ben? Whose Ben? Are you and I okay?”

Seb removed some underwear from his drawer, dropped his towel and slid it on.  
“We are okay,” he nodded. 

As he crossed the room to the laundry hamper Kurt couldn’t take his eyes off Sebastian. From head to toe he was beautiful. Kurt loved him so much. He was determined that he wasn’t going to lose him, definitely not to some random named Ben. “Should I be worried about this guy? Do you have feelings for him? Is it the intern from the hospital?” He dropped the clothes in the hamper.

“I told you,” Seb sighed as he headed for their closet. “The intern is straight. He’s a non issue.”

Kurt sniggered cynically. “Honey when has a man being straight even stopped a gay guy from fantasising?”

“He’s not the intern,” Sebastian pulled a pair of sweat pants from the shelf. “He’s no one.”

“Okay,” Kurt nodded as he crossed the room and sat on the bed. He watched Sebastian as he dressed waiting for him to speak.

“I was hurt,” Sebastian offered, pulling one of Kurt’s tshirts over his head. He was feeling a need to be wrapped in as much of Kurt as he could get. “I didn’t cheat on you. I don’t want to cheat on you.”

“I know,” Kurt nodded. He loved seeing Sebastian wearing his clothes especially right now. It signalled some kind of ownership that he really needed to feel in this moment. He reached out his hand.

Sebastian took it and sat down beside Kurt. They just gazed at each other for a moment. Sebastian reached up with one hand and cupped Kurt’s face. He stroked his cheek tenderly with his thumb. “You’re so gorgeous,” he smiled cautiously. 

“Thank you,” Kurt covered Sebastian’s hand with his own, holding it against his face for just a moment, savouring the warmth of his touch. “He’s the guy isn’t he?” Kurt asked bluntly. “You said you thought about hooking up with someone else after I fucked up. Ben’s the guy, right?”

Sebastian broke eye contact and nodded. His hands dropped to his lap. He felt ashamed of himself. He wasn’t even sure why his mind had gone there in the shower. It wasn’t like Kurt wasn’t motivation enough to get him off. Kurt was perfect. Sebastian adored him. 

“Do you like him?” Kurt asked almost afraid of the answer. He’d be heartbroken if Sebastian said yes.

“I don’t know him,” Sebastian shook his head. “It’s not like he’s my best friend or anything. He was just pictures on my phone screen.”

“You met him online?” Kurt had flashbacks of Blaine and felt instantly nauseous. It showed on his face.

“I wouldn’t even say we met,” Sebastian downplayed the interaction seeing Kurt’s distress.

“But you swapped pictures with him,” Kurt frowned, fighting to remain calm. Losing his cool now would get him no where. He wanted to resolve this not start a war. 

“No I didn’t send him pictures of me,” Sebastian corrected quickly. 

“But you received some of him,” Kurt shifted back a little, his arms defensively crossing his chest. 

“I did,” Seb confirmed quietly.

“Can I see?” Kurt asked. 

“I didn’t keep them,” Seb snipped.

“But you liked them,” Kurt accused, “You were obviously attracted to him. Did you sext with him? Exchange phone numbers?”

“No I didn’t exchange numbers with him. Why would I do that?” Sebastian was shocked that Kurt would even ask him such a thing. “And I didn’t sext with him.”

“I believe you,” Kurt sounded sad. He rested a hand on Seb’s knee needing to feel a physical connection to him. 

Seb smiled sadly. He inhaled and exhaled slowly and linked his fingers with Kurt’s on his leg, squeezing gently. They gazed softly at one another again, obviously both so in love yet heavily bruised. 

“I need you,” Kurt spoke first. “My world is so much brighter with you in it.”

Seb sighed in relief. “I love you so much.”

“I think we need to acknowledge that neither of us are perfect and that there might be times when we feel attractions to other men,” Kurt spoke timidly. “And maybe that can be okay, maybe it doesn’t need to be an issue as long as at the end of the day we end up back here in each other’s arms.”

“I’m not sure I understand,” Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “Are you saying you think its okay for us to be with other guys? Because that would be a major issue for me.”

“No,” Kurt looked stunned. “I don’t want us to be with other guys. That’s not what I’m saying at all. I’m not explaining this very well.” 

“No you’re not,” Sebastian grimaced.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that fantasies about other men don’t have to destroy our marriage. Like I’d rather you thought about me in the shower but if I don’t do it for you then...”

“You so do it for me,” Sebastian sort to instantly reassure Kurt. 

“I know I lack sex appeal Sebastian. You can be honest,” Kurt averted his eyes. “I couldn’t even get you hard before.”

“Oh honey,” Sebastian shook his head. He cupped Kurt’s jaw, tilting his head to force eye contact. “That, what happened before was not your fault. That was all me. My jealousy of Elliott, my guilt over.... You, my darling, your body, your eyes, your pretty face Kurt. Trust me when I tell you that you are so beautiful and you are so sexy. There is no one I’ve ever wanted more.”

“Blaine told me in high school that I had the sex appeal of a baby penguin,” Kurt responded shamefully.

“Blaine’s a moron with I’m guessing a tiny dick,” Sebastian smirked. 

“It was proportionate to the rest of him,” Kurt offered lamely.

“So yeah,” Sebastian grinned “just  
like I said tiny. He’s an asshole and a liar. You forget I knew you in high school. There was this one pair of pants you used to wear, so tight. They were very inspiring if you know what I mean. You are hot Kurt. You were then and you’re even more so now. Don’t ever tell me again that you lack sex appeal because I can tell you he for one does not agree.” Sebastian gestured down to his dick. 

Kurt smiled softly in appreciation of his husband’s loving, reassuring words.  
“I hate Ben,” he nudged Sebastian’s shoulder gently with his own.

“I hate Elliott more,” Sebastian shuffled closer to Kurt on the bed.

“How did we end up here?” Kurt sighed, frustrated that they’d let other men become an issue between me.

“Just lucky I guess,” Seb smiled.

“Lucky?” Kurt was confused. Everything felt like such a mess to him.

“We’re together aren’t we?” Seb reminded him optimistically. “Finally after months apart. That feels lucky to me.”

“You always manage to say the right things,” Kurt rested his head against Seb’s shoulder.

“With you I guess I just speak from my heart,” Seb pecked the top of Kurt’s hair.

“You’re never going to talk to him again are you?” Kurt looked up with fear in his eyes.

“I’m not,” Sebastian confirmed. “And you’re going to set firmer, more appropriate boundaries with your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Kurt protested.

“That’s right,” Sebastian agreed. “He’s not. You are mine Kurt Hummel-Smythe. So appropriate boundaries, okay?”

“What does that even mean?” Kurt wanted everything to be clear.

“It means the kids and I come first. It means taking no calls from him if we are having family time and definitely not during you and me time. It means limiting the physical affection and the flirting. A quick hug is okay, kissing is not, well maybe on the cheek is, but not just yet. I need time. It’s means no more snuggles and cuddles and no more sleep overs. It means you are both always fully dressed and mostly sober alone in each other’s company and that you don’t ask him to fuck you again. Is that fair?”

“What about making ice cream?” Kurt checked. “The ice cream really seemed to trigger you.”

“Because it should be you and I snuggling on the couch, watching trashy movies while we feed each other ice cream, not you and him. He’s too familiar with you,” Seb needed Kurt to realise. “When you share those kinds of coupley moments with him it leaves nothing special for us.”

“Our love for each other is what is special for us,” Kurt spoke from his heart. “and just so you know Ell and I don’t feed each other. Ewww!”

“In my mind you do,” Seb sighed.

“Well your mind is playing tricks on you,” Kurt tried to sound reassuring. “I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier about Jeffie. I guess until you asked me about you sleeping with him I didn’t realise how my friendship with Elliott had been truly impacting us and our marriage. I think I thought you were just being jealous and a little petty. I’m sorry I didn’t take the situation more seriously.”

“I’m okay with the friendship,” Sebastian was at least trying so hard to be. “I’m not okay with the extra liberties you seem to let him take.”

“Either is Jason,” Kurt grimaced. “He blasted me.”

“Jason blasted you? Sweet, mild mannered Jason?” Sebastian was flabbergasted. “No way! I worked with him for years under some very challenging circumstances and I’ve never heard him so much as raise his voice. He’s the calmest person I know.”

“That’s not helpful,” Kurt ran his hand agitatedly through his hair.

“Probably not,” Seb agreed. “You and Elliott just need to reel it in. You’re hurting people.”

“I never intended to.”

“I’m not sure your intentions matter,” Seb replied bluntly. “Jason is a great guy. He deserves to be happy. For some reason he thinks Elliott can give him that.”

“Ell is great too,” Kurt defended his friend.

“Not what I want to be hearing from you right now,” Seb reminded his husband.

Kurt scrunched his face. “I’ll work on the boundaries but I heard things today that I didn’t want to hear either you know? Things that hurt. Next time please close the door.”

“It gets too steamy in there when the doors closed,” Sebastian explained. “We’ll get mould from the condensation.”

Kurt looked at Sebastian pointedly, his eyes pleading and hurt. 

“It won’t happen again,” Seb promised. “My spank bank is over flowing with many glorious hours of sexy hot Kurt footage.”

“I guess that’s kinda flattering in a gross way,” Kurt speculated.

“There’s nothing gross about it,” Sebastian sounded certain. “Sex with you is honestly the best I’ve ever had. You’re always so hungry and responsive. You seem to know instinctively what I like and you always make me feel desirable and loved.”

“You are desirable and loved,” Kurt smiled. “You are so loved Sebby.”

“I know,” Sebastian nodded. “But it hasn’t always been that way for me. Not every man I’ve been with has treated me like that.”

“I’m sorry baby,” Seb could see the sincerity in Kurt’s eyes. He felt overwhelming relief.

“Sooooo if it’s okay with you I’m going to kiss you now,” Kurt grinned and nodded. He was so okay with that. He didn’t want to wait any longer. He leaned in, burying his free hand in Seb’s hair as Seb gripped his jaw. They drew in close then hungrily devoured each other’s mouths, both moaning as their tongues entwined.

“Ewww really?” Matilda burst into the room looking for her dads. “Is that all you two do?”

They pulled apart instantly, breathless.

“How about knocking when the door is closed?” Kurt reminded his daughter sternly. “We could have been changing.”

“Or sexxing,” She scrunched her face disgusted as it dawned on her what she could have walked in on. “I’m sorry I forgot.”

“It’s fine baby girl,” Sebastian tone was soft as he extended a hand to her. She’d done no harm. “What do you need?”

“I wanted to know if we have any postage stamps. I need to send a letter to Eddie.”

“You talk to Eddie everyday. Why do you need to send him a letter?” Kurt was curious, his tone a little judgemental.

“When Daddy Seb was away you talked everyday and we still sent him letters and gifts and stuff,” Tilly reminded Kurt. 

“Your father and I are married,” Kurt smiled at Seb as he reminded the child.

Matilda rolled her eyes. “And Eddie is my boyfriend. I love him. I want to send him a letter.”

“You write it and put it in an envelope and I’ll see it gets addressed and posted,” Sebastian assured her kindly. 

“Thank you,” she smiled wide. She dashed at him excitedly and gave him a big squeeze. He laughed, releasing Kurt’s hand to hug her back. “I’m going to go now so you can kiss more,” Matilda teased.

“Actually,” Kurt glanced at the bedside alarm clock for the time. “I need to start prepping dinner. Plus I’m guessing Bailey will be awake any minute wanting food too.”

“I still want to make a fort after dinner,” Matilda gazed at Kurt with pleading eyes. “We should all camp out in there tonight,” she suggested. “Even Bailey. Pleeeeeeease. Can we have a sleepover?”

Kurt and Seb shared a soft glance and both nodded. “Sure,” they replied in unison. “Sounds fun,” Seb added, knowing that the moment the kids were asleep he’d be dragging Kurt off to wreck him. 

“Dinner first,” Kurt prompted. “What shall we have?”

“Can we have breakfast for dinner?” Matilda asked hopefully. 

“Daddy Seb hasn’t had a good home cooked meal in weeks,” Kurt spoke with concern.

“It’s fine,” Sebastian assured him. “Breakfast for dinner would be awesome. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns. What else?”

“Waffles and ice cream with chocolate syrup,” Matilda suggested. 

“And berries,” Kurt added. 

“Yes!” Both Sebastian and Matilda agreed. 

“Let’s get started then,” Kurt jumped to his feet with enthusiasm, offering Seb his hand. 

Seb grinned taking Kurt’s hand in his. Looking into Kurt’s sparking eyes as he stood Seb knew they were going to be okay. They were stronger than any barrier that Elliott or any of the random Ben’s of the world could put between them. He felt secure in that.

Matilda ran out ahead of them to the kitchen. Alone again for just the moment Seb pulled Kurt hard against him. With Kurt’s hands on his waist, he kissed him playfully. There was a smile on his lips as his free hand gripped then squeezed Kurt’s ass. “The second she’s asleep tonight I’m going to destroy you,” he promised lustfully giving Kurt’s ass a teasing slap.

“I can’t wait,” Kurt giggled, rolling his hips against his husband’s.

“Na uh,” Sebastian halted him with just a look. “You have to wait Mr Hummel-Smythe but I can promise you it will be totally worth it. The things I plan to do to you tonight.” 

Kurt groaned with lust then in protest as Seb pulled away, first from his kiss and then entirely.

“Patience,” Seb taunted him, before abandoning him to join Matilda in the kitchen. Seb found their daughter busily raiding the pantry and the fridge for all the ingredients they would need to make breakfast for dinner.

“I couldn’t reach the flour,” Matilda grimaced at Kurt as he joined them. She pointed helplessly to the top shelf in the pantry. 

“I’m not sure I can either,” Kurt stood on tip toes and stretched not quite getting there. “Why would Ell put it all the way up there?” 

“Step aside short people,” Sebastian teased. “Let me be your brave and noble Knight, saviour of the day.” He reached up and pulled the canister of flour from the top shelf with a cheeky triumphant smirk and a loud “Ta Da!” 

Matilda rolled her eyes as she took it from him. “Thank you Sir Knight.” she giggled. “You’re so silly.”

“I am not,” Sebastian attempted to fake gasp but couldn’t help laughing. “So waffles or pancakes?”

“How about both? Kurt suggested. He was cracking eggs into a bowl to make scramble. 

“Both is good,” Seb smiled at him.

Kurt melted. His husband was so handsome and he had the most beautiful smile. “Ugh you distracted me,” Kurt whined, blushing a little as he reached into his bowl with a spoon to fish out some stray egg shell.

“You’re so cute,” Seb pecked Kurt’s burning cheek. “Are you right with all the savoury stuff if little miss and I do the pancakes and waffles? What will Bailey have?”

“I’m good,” Kurt began to whisk the eggs. “He likes scrambled egg and he’ll have a go at a pancake.” 

“I’ve missed so much,” Seb pouted as Matilda tugged at his tshirt for attention.

“You’ll catch up,” Kurt assured him kindly, leaning over to peck his lips. 

“Not in front of the food,” Matilda teased them as she helped Sebastian measure flour into two bowls. One for pancakes and one for waffles.

The trio worked happily making breakfast for dinner together. Kurt restarted the music and they all sang and danced a little, chatting as they cooked. Sebastian couldn’t recall ever feeling more content and both Kurt and Matilda were so happy to have him home with them once more.

Kurt was done and Sebastian had just turned the final pancake when Bailey woke, crying. “You get him,” Kurt prompted, taking the spatula from Seb’s hand. “I’ll finish up here.”

Seb hesitated, looking a little unsure.

“It’s the only way he’ll get used to you,” Kurt reminded him. “Besides you fed him apples earlier. They’re his favourite. You’re friends forever now.”

“He doesn’t like me,” Sebastian pouted. He headed to Bailey’s bedroom none the less. 

Kurt and Matilda finished the pancakes and Matilda set the table while Kurt laid all the food out. They’d cooked way way too much but at least they’d all had fun doing it and it did all look so delicious. 

Seb emerged a few moments later with Bailey in his arms. “I’ve changed his diaper and he’s ready for dinner,” Sebastian declared as Bailey reached out to Matilda. 

“You can put him in his high chair,” Kurt smiled. Seeing his husband holding their son did warm fuzzy things to his insides. Sebastian was an amazing, nurturing father. It could have just been his medical training but Kurt believed it was more likely his beautiful heart. 

“Sure,” Seb crossed the room and strapped Bailey into his high chair while Kurt cut half a pancake into small pieces and placed them into a plastic bowl. He passed it Sebastian who sat it before Bailey.

Sebastian watched the infant eye the food curiously then dip his little hand tentatively into the bowl. He gripped a few pieces and crushed them in his tiny fist then tossed the crumbs at Sebastian giggling. “I have the feeling this is going to get messy.” Sebastian laughed. 

“You should see what he does with his baby yoghurt,” Matilda rolled her eyes. “Last time it was even in his ears.”

“I feed him his yoghurt now,” Kurt laughed at Seb’s horrified expression. “Anyway,” he gestured at all the food spread out on serving platters over the kitchen counter top. “Let’s eat.”

“Can I let Chuckles inside first?” Matilda asked as she eyed the bacon. “Chuckles loves bacon.”

“We’ll let doggo inside after we eat,” Kurt decided. “But I will save some bacon.” He put a couple of rashes aside. 

They all filled their plates and sat down together to eat, Seb pouring them all the freshly squeezed orange juice that they’d decided on last minute. Bailey continued to destroy his pancake, using more to decorate the dining room than he ate. Seb supplemented the baby’s meal with scrambled egg and some mashed hash brown while Matilda explained the plans for her fort, and Kurt watched on with serious heart eyes. 

Amidst the chaos of their family dinner, the couple with their feet touching under the table, shared frequent soft glances. Sebastian from a year ago would never have imagined this was where he would be right now. Every aspect of his life had changed since then. He had a new home and was about to start a new job. He was married with a crazy, sweet and loving husband, an amazing life partner and best friend. They had two precious, incredible children together and even a dog. Sebastian almost couldn’t believe now that there’d once been a time when even owning a dog would have been too much commitment for him. He’d certainly grown up since then. He grown so much happier too. His life was good. He was a lucky man.

Once dinner was done, Kurt cleaned up the dishes while Sebastian bathed the kids. Kurt was trying to give Seb as much time with Bailey as possible to allow the baby to get used to him again, and while Bailey still reached for any other person in the house while Seb was holding him at least he wasn’t screaming anymore. It was progress. 

While Seb dressed Bailey and Matilda got changed into her pj’s Kurt set about clearing the living room, moving the coffee table and other incidental furniture out of the way so Matilda could build her fort. He then gathered up every blanket and pillow in the house for her to build with. This was going to be fun. 

“You need to get your pj’s on to build a fort,” Matilda ordered Kurt as she entered the living room freshly bathed and in her blue unicorn pj’s, her damp hair down and flowing. “Daddy Seb is changing. Bailey nearly drowned him with all the splashing. Our bathroom is flooded.”

Kurt chuckled lightly. “I better change then mop the bathroom. We don’t want anyone slipping on the wet floor.”

“Have I got time to call Eddie quickly,” Matilda checked as Kurt headed for the bedroom. “He’s going to be so jealous when he finds out we had breakfast for dinner.”

“Maybe let in Chuckles first,” Kurt reminded her. “His bacon is on the counter.”

“Right,” Matilda smiled as she watched Kurt disappear into his bedroom. 

“Did you take a bath too?” Kurt teased Sebastian ruffling his damp hair. Seb had just finished changing. It seemed that like Kurt he’d also been ordered into pyjamas and his were particularly cute covered with little DC characters. 

“I may as well have,” Seb frowned playfully at Bailey who was playing on the mat on the floor, trying desperately to push himself up onto his hands and knees. “The bathroom is a war zone. I need to go mop.”

“That’s usually the case,” Kurt ran a hand across Sebastian’s back as he passed him to get to his pyjama drawer. He seldom wore pyjamas, usually just opting for a tshirt and boxer briefs, neither which stayed on very long when Sebastian was around. Matilda had asked for pyjamas though and this time was hers so Kurt pulled some out. He held up two pairs seeking Sebastian’s advice. “Captain America or Llama’s?” He asked

Sebastian shook his head. “Those are my choices? It’s a travesty that you’re even covering that body at all.” He stepped into Kurt’s space and gripped his ass with both hands pulling Kurt against him. Kurt instinctively wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, pyjamas still in hand They smiled as their lips met. 

“While you may delight in my naked body,” Kurt smirked, pecking Seb’s lips again before releasing him. “I’m certain our daughter does not so yes my dear these are the choices. Team Cap or Llamas?”

“Go the llamas,” Sebastian grinned. “They are cute while Captain America on the other hand is an abomination. Marvel Pfft. DC all the way! Superman... I love him.” 

“What’s the difference?” Kurt shrugged, watching Bailey roll over as he began to undress. He had no interest in comics and although he’d seen the Thor movies and a few others it was more for the eye candy than the plot or any loyalty to a brand.

“Excuse me?” Sebastian gasped. He looked horrified, beyond horrified. He’d been a complete comic book nerd as a teen and in his eyes DC comics were the greatest works of art. Every character beyond compare. “Kurt? Really?”

“Do I look like the kinda gay who read comics?” Kurt rolled his eyes. “I spent my teen years watching musicals, reading fashion blogs and mastering my skin care routine.”

“Point taken,” Sebastian nodded at Kurt, his gaze warm. “I have to say it paid off. Your skin is flawless,” Seb eyed Kurt’s bare chest lustfully.

“Stop looking at me like I’m a steak and you’re starving,” Kurt grinned, pulling his pyjama top over his head. “I will not be objectified like that.”

Sebastian laughed fondly, shaking his head. “I adore you,” he declared, the urge to shove Kurt back onto their bed and have him almost overwhelming. 

“I adore you too,” Kurt beamed at his husband making suggestive eye contact as he undid his belt.

“Right,” Sebastian swallowed hard, his eyes focussed on Kurt’s hands as Kurt slowly and seductively unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zipper. “I’m going to umm... I need to clean the bathroom,” Sebastian stuttered. He stepped back hitting the dresser as Kurt lowered his jeans down this thighs, fleeing the room clumsily to the glorious sound of Kurt’s laughter. Sebastian was certain that his tantalising husband was seriously going to be the death of him and fuck what an incredible way it would be to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 chapter maybe two to go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Matilda’s demands Kurt and Sebastian manage a little private time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual content.   
> Lots of flirting and family fluff.

Kurt’s confidence was sky high as he stepped out of his jeans. He loved that he’d rattled Sebastian so significantly simply by just undoing them. He chuckled to himself as it occurred him how he might take that seduction a step further and he was soon raiding their toy drawer for what he needed, their favourite purple butt plug. 

Bailey seemed content playing on the mat so Kurt grabbed lube from his bedside table and headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He placed the plug by the bathroom sink and with one foot up on the lid of the toilet, he lubed his fingers. He hadn’t had any real anal action lately with Sebastian gone so began carefully with just with a single finger, progressing as quickly as he could, probing himself with two then three. He twisted them and scissored a little, teasing his prostate some, just for fun. This particular plug wasn’t huge but certainly was wider than three fingers and Kurt wasn’t interested in injuring himself so tried a fourth even though the angle was uncomfortable. When he was satisfied he could take it, he reached for it from the sink. He applied lube, possibly more than he needed and exhaled silently, forcing himself to relax as he proceeded to insert it. 

“Are you okay in there?” Sebastian called through the door. Could his timing be any worse? “Matilda’s done talking with Eddie. She’s getting impatient.”

“Don’t come in,” Kurt responded too quickly, his tone panicked. For some reason he was embarrassed by the prospect of being caught by Sebastian in his current compromising position as if Sebastian had never seen him use a plug before. 

“Why not?” Sebastian instantly opened the door. His eyes went wide as he took Kurt in, one leg raised with a plug half in, his cock half hard and hanging heavily in plain site. Damn,” Seb gasped unable to look away. 

“Close the door,” Kurt pleaded. Sebastian gathered his composure enough to step inside then close the door behind him. 

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath his pyjama pants rapidly tenting. “Fuck. You’re heavenly,” he licked his dry lips.

“Stop staring,” Kurt blushed. He moved to remove the plug. Even though Sebastian obviously liked it Kurt decided that this had been a horrible idea.

“No,” Sebastian stepped closer gripping his arm to halt him. “Don’t. Please.”

“Really?” Kurt averted eye contact his cheeks burning red.

Seb took Kurt’s hand and placed it over the swollen bulge in his own pants. He moaned as he forced Kurt to squeeze him. “Really,” he nodded. “May I?”

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded, he gripped Seb’s cock through his pants, stroking it as rutting into Kurt’s fist Sebastian clutched the end of the plug and slowly eased it in. 

Sebastian admired his handy work when he was done, tracing his fingers over and around the end of the plug then giving it a little turn to ensure it was lodged. He savoured the sweet sounds that escaped Kurt. How’s it feel?” he asked breathlessly. “You look fucking hot,”

“It’s a lot,” Kurt sighed as Seb cupped and massaged his balls. “It’s been a while. 

“But it feels good though yeah?” Sebastian lowered the front of his pants to spring himself free as he reached between Kurt’s legs and gripped his now fully hard cock. 

“It does,” Kurt agreed as he took Sebastian in his prelubed hand. Sebastian felt hot and heavy and absolutely perfect as he leaked over Kurt’s fist. It made Kurt realise more than ever how much he’d missed this and how much he loved his man.

“Gotta be quick baby,” Sebastian whispered against Kurt’s ear, as they caressed each other. 

Kurt nodded. “Lube?” He mumbled turning his face to Seb and searching out his mouth. Their lips met with desperation as Seb fumbled around for the lube. He pulled away briefly to lube his palm capturing Kurt’s lips quickly as he soon grasped him again. 

They moaned into each other’s mouths as their tongues danced together and they rapidly stoked one another. Sebastian used his free hand to drive Kurt wild with the plug, slowly rotating it inside him while gently fucking him with it. He dragged it in and out of Kurt as he murmured the dirtiest things in his ear. Kurt was there in mere minutes. 

“Fuck, I’m...I’m close,” Kurt stuttered. He’d been starved for so long and was now completely wrecked, a helpless mess in Sebastian’s arms. His head was thrown back and his eyes closed. He moaned openly, begging Sebastian for more.

“It’s okay baby,” Sebastian was so proud of himself that he’d been able to break Kurt down so quickly. Kurt was so beautiful like this, completely uninhibited. Sebastian loved it and he longed so badly to be inside Kurt but they simply didn’t have time for that yet. Not to do it properly. Instead Seb released Kurt’s cock. He turned him around and seated him on the lid of the toilet. Kurt complied, incapable of argument. He watched mesmerised as Sebastian knelt on the tile before him and holding eye contact took his throbbing length into his hot wet mouth.

“Ugh!” Kurt immediately gripped Seb’s hair in both hands and running on desire alone, bucked his hips forcing himself deep into Sebastian’s throat. Unprepared, Sebastian spluttered. Kurt ignored it, fucking frantically into Sebastian’s beautiful willing face, the butt plug inside him doing amazing things to him as he moved. Six, seven, eight thrusts and Kurt was gone. Gasping Sebastian’s name repeatedly Kurt tugged hard at his lover’s hair as he pushed in balls deep and released two whole months of thick creamy lust down Sebastian’s eager throat. Sebastian, struggling for air did his upmost to swallow down each hard rapid fired shot while simultaneously cumming himself messily over Kurt’s feet and shins and the bathroom tile.

“I love you so fucking much,” Kurt smiled panting as he leaned back on the toilet and slipped free from Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian looked absolutely blissed out and way sexier than he had any right to with Kurt’s cum leaking from the corners of his mouth. Basking in their afterglow Kurt had never been more in love. 

Sebastian smiled back, clearing his battered throat, he licked at his lips, realising how much he’d missed the taste of Kurt on his tongue. “I love you too,” He croaked, placing a soft kiss to Kurt’s bare inner thigh.

“You’re beautiful,” Kurt reached forward and collected the cum from Sebastian’s chin on his thumb. He pressed his thumb to Seb’s lips, moaning as Seb sucked it into his mouth with a swirl of his delectable tongue. “So beautiful.”

Seb blushed coyly. “We need to get out there before our girl comes looking for us,” He looked torn. He loved his daughter and he was excited to build a fort with her but Kurt was perfection and despite his very recent orgasm Sebastian still wanted inside him bad. Clambering his feet, he was beyond envious of the butt plug that filled Kurt right now. He was desperate for his turn.

“If it’s any consolation that was incredible. I am very grateful,” Kurt praised his husband as he watched him tuck himself in and step over to the sink. Seb turned on the tap and quickly washed his face. When he was done he passed Kurt a warm damp wash cloth. Kurt cleaned himself up while Sebastian waited and then wiped the tile clean. 

Kurt exited the bathroom in front of Sebastian, unsurprised that Sebastian groped his ass on the way out, nudging at his plug. It was going to drive Seb crazy all night knowing it was in there and Kurt couldn’t help fantasising about the fun they were going have once they removed it later. He was definitely taking the bottom bunk tonight and he was certain he’d enjoy every second of it. 

They both noticed as they entered their bedroom and Kurt made a beeline for his pyjama pants that Bailey was gone. Matilda must have come looking for them and taken him. They exchanged awkward glances both a little uncomfortable at what she might have overheard. Thankfully there had been more action than talk this time around so hopefully she wasn’t too traumatised. Kurt slipped on his pyjama pants with a grin at Sebastian. He crossed the door to his sock drawer grabbing himself a pair of fluffy socks. He tossed a pair to Sebastian too. Seb caught them one handed. He had coordination that Kurt could only dream of. They sat side by side and put them on. 

“Am I bad father if I say I just want to put the kids to bed and have you?” Kurt gazed adoringly at Sebastian. 

“No,” Seb met Kurt’s eyes. “We promised her though. We have to build the fort. How long can it take? Fifteen minutes tops then we read for 10 minutes and she drops off to sleep with Bailey. We open a bottle of wine and you let me take of advantage of you.”

“I’m not sure it’s taking advantage if I’m begging for it,” Kurt chuckled.

“You’re going to beg?” Seb inhaled slowly. “Ugh!”

“As if you don’t know I’m desperate for you,” Kurt rolled his eyes, standing up. He offered Sebastian his hand.

“Can I feel it one more time?” Seb requested, his eyes full of lust. He reached for Kurt’s ass as Kurt nodded, grazing his fingers with a groan over the end of the plug that filled his man. He applied little pulses of pressure teasing through the thin fabric, watching Kurt’s eyes darken as he did. “You want me,” He confirmed.

“I do,” Kurt agreed, taking Seb’s hand. “Come on,” he urged helping him to his feet.

“Thirty minutes tops,” Sebastian smiled hopefully as he headed hand in hand out into the living room. 

Matilda was in the middle of the cleared living room floor. She had a few of Bailey’s toys and was playing with him. The two of them giggled together. Both Kurt and Sebastian melted at the sight. 

“Finally,” she uttered rolling her eyes as she spotted her dads. “Are you ready now?”

“We’re ready,” Sebastian stood straight and saluted his commander. 

Kurt mimicked him. “Reporting for duty Ma’am.”

Very serious Matilda quickly put away Bailey’s toys and began issuing instructions. After a couple of false starts, Ninety four minutes it took the Hummel-Smythe family to build her elaborate pillow fort, while their little dog slept in her bed. That included twenty odd minutes that Sebastian had taken out to feed Bailey a bottle and change his diaper. Despite having a lot of fun it was the longest ninety four minutes of Sebastian’s life. Overhearing all the tiny gasps and whimpers from Kurt every time he bent or stretched and the plug contacted him just right was driving Sebastian to distraction. 

Bailey didn’t make it to see the fort finished and it was decided that it would better to tuck him up in his crib for the night than to have him sleep on the floor. Kurt and Sebastian put him to bed together once the construction was done while Matilda collected her book.

“He’s so freaking cute,” Sebastian admired his sleeping son as he they stood together over the crib holding each other.

“He’s adorable,” Kurt agreed with a soft smile. “He’s warming to you.”

“Well at least he’s stopped screaming,” Sebastian agreed, his hand dropping from Kurt’s hip to his ass. 

Kurt’s rested his head on Seb’s shoulder, he trailed kisses against the sweet skin of Seb’s neck as Sebastian trailed a finger between his ass cheeks through the fabric. Seb’s breath caught as his fingers made contact with Kurt’s toy. He was obsessed. He’d thought of little else all evening, no Elliott or Ben or the virus. Just about how heavenly it was going to be to remove that plug and push into Kurt’s hungry gaping hole for the first time in two months. 

Sebastian stepped away. He had to. Reading Alice in Wonderland to his daughter with a raging erection wouldn’t be a good look. Kurt understood. He’d been tortured by the plug all evening. He’d spent every moment barely composed. 

Matilda was snuggled in the fort under a gazillion blankets when Kurt and Seb returned. She’d turned off all the lights and had her book and a torch. She lit the way for Kurt as he crawled in beside her.

“This is so cosy,” Kurt smiled at her. They lay close in the small space both looking up at Sebastian, urging him to join them. 

Sebastian crouched down and shuffled in behind Kurt. He wrapped an arm around Kurt’s middle snuggling among all the pillows into his back. Kurt tried his best to ignore the semi attempting to force itself between his ass cheeks, basking in the knowledge of how hard Sebastian was struggling for control. Kurt loved this game and it was one he intended to play with Sebastian far more frequently in future. It was incredible for his self esteem to have his husband this hungry for him.

Matilda began to read as they snuggled together. Her and Elliott had got up to chapter seven so she just continued on aloud from there. She read and read and read, rarely drawing breath. She paused at the end of the third chapter.

“Are you done now?” Sebastian checked trying not to sound relieved. He was enjoying himself. Matilda was an expressive reader and he loved her company but ugh! Fuck he was horny. 

“Could we make hot chocolate?” She requested. Her tone ever so polite.

Exchanging helpless glances at each other over Kurt’s shoulder Kurt and Sebastian silently decided that ‘no I really want to go and have sex with your father now’ was not an appropriate response to her question. Kurt therefore nodded affirmatively and got up to make hot chocolate. 

“This is so fun,” Matilda beamed at Sebastian. “Can we have cookies too and snacks? I feel like Cheeto’s and sour patch kids.”

“I’ll grab some cookies,” Kurt replied “but let’s pass on the rest. Dinner wasn’t the healthiest. We don’t want to make ourselves sick.” He turned on the kitchen light and busied himself making hot chocolates and plating cookies from the pantry while Seb and Matilda chatted.

“Do you like the story? It’s my favourite,” Matilda beamed enthusiastically at her Daddy Seb. She was still struggling to believe he was finally home. She’d kept looking up at him throughout her reading to make sure he was real, that he was really there. It seemed he was and that he was happy to be back with them all especially with her dad. Neither of them seemed to able keep their hands or lips off each other. She was pleased they were both so happy and that Uncle Ell was finally gone even if overhearing them sexxing in their bathroom had been totally yuck . 

“It’s great,” Sebastian nodded. To be honest he’d barely heard a word she’d read. It had been impossible for him to concentrate. Being pushed up so close against Kurt had had Sebastian in various states of arousal the entire time. Kurt hadn’t helped either, constantly teasing, squirming and grinding against him ensuring he was constantly feeling the plug against his cock. This whole entire evening had verged on torturous. 

“What part did you like the best?” Matilda asked excited to discuss her favourite book with her dad.

Sebastian tried quickly to recall something he’d heard. Anything. Luckily it came to him. “The tea party,” he smiled. “It sounded so fun. I think we should have one tomorrow.”

“Can we?” Matilda squealed with delight. “We could do some baking and make fancy sandwiches and tea and dress up all pretty. That would be sooooooo fun.”

“I think it could be arranged,” Sebastian giggled. His daughter was so bubbly and so cute. He suddenly felt guilty for not giving her the full attention tonight that she deserved. 

“What shall be bake?” She asked clearly giving the question some serious thought.

“Cookies for sure,” Sebastian began.

“Maybe,” Matilda nodded. “Eddie told me that in Australia they eat lamingtons with their tea. Maybe we can make them.”

“What’s a lamington?” It sounded like something made up to Sebastian.

“It’s a kind of cake dipped in chocolate glaze and rolled in shredded coconut,” Kurt attempted to explain as he approached carrying a tray of marshmallow topped hot chocolates and   
cookies.

“I like cake,” Sebastian seemed impressed. “Sounds simple enough. I’m sure we can google a recipe.”

Matilda smiled sitting up to accept a mug from Kurt. She breathed in the chocolatey smell, sighing happily. “I’m tired of reading now,” she grumbled, carefully taking a sip. “Can we watch the movie instead?”

“It’s a little late to start a movie honey,” Kurt grimaced as he passed Seb his drink. He placed the tray he was holding onto the floor and crawled back inside the fort beside him. He then grabbed his own drink.

“Please,” Matilda begged, her eyes soft and pleading. “I’m not a bit tired and I don’t have school tomorrow plus I haven’t watched a movie with Daddy Seb in forever.”

Neither of her fathers could resist her charms and as Kurt offered up the cookies Seb gave Matilda permission to put on her Alice in Wonderland movie. She sat down her hot chocolate and jumped to it while her dad’s savoured theirs, resigned to the fact that they really did both adore spending time with their little girl and that their alone time would have to wait a little longer.

Hot chocolates and cookies soon gone and dirty dishes cleared away the family snuggled together cosily and watched their movie. Chuckles soon joined them, snuggling with Matilda. It had been such a long day for all of them, somewhat stressful and incredibly special considering they were all now back together again. 

Sebastian in particular had been up since before dawn. He couldn’t believe his virus test had been just this morning. It seemed like a life time ago and despite his deep desire for Kurt, relaxed and content he was the first one to crash, snuggled tight into Kurt’s back. 

Kurt savoured the cuddles. It had been so long since he’d been held in the warmth his husband’s arms, since he’d felt this cherished. He let Seb sleep with plans of waking him as soon as Matilda dropped but he didn’t make it either. 

It was Matilda who diligently got up when the movie ended, put Chuckles out to do a wee then checked with her torch to ensure all the doors were locked once she was in again. It was her that peaked in on her brother then turned off the tv. It was her that tucked in her dads and settled in beside them cuddled up with her doggo, taking extra caref not to wake them and it was her, Kurt and Sebastian Hummel-Smythe’s beautiful ginger haired princess that drifted off to sleep with the biggest smile on her lips. Her Daddy Seb was home. Everything was right in her world again or it at least it would be as soon as she could see her Eddie again. She hoped her wait wouldn’t be too longer. She missed his hugs so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end? Or one more chapter??


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited, totally, utterly, completely and forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: essentially this chapter is just smut and at this point I’m not even sorry.   
> Also mentions of Dave Karofsky and a very brief over view of his entire canon story line Including his attempt. If that’s a trigger for you please skip the paragraph where Kurt mentions his name at the start. 
> 
> Aside from that my perverted little lovelies I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Bailey woke up around 3am crying. It was a sound in the night so unfamiliar to Sebastian after his extended time away that he wasn’t able to identify it immediately in his drowsy state. 

Kurt on the other hand dragged himself from the fort and plodded down the hall to tend to the infant. He ran on auto pilot at this time of night. His eyes were barely open as he entered the baby’s bedroom.

“Hey sweet boy,” Kurt greeted his son with a sleepy smile as he picked him up. He held the little boy to his chest rubbing his back to sooth him a little. “Shhh,” he muttered soothingly kissing the top of Bailey’s head. “Lets get you changed huh?”

As Kurt began to change Bailey he was joined by a very weary Sebastian. “Is he okay?” Seb rubbed his eyes yawning. He looked beyond adorable in his DC pyjamas with his bed hair sticking up every which way.

“Just needed a change,” Kurt smiled. “I’ll feed him and put him back to sleep. He’ll  
be fine.”

“Okay,” Seb nodded, he listened to the little guy babble as Kurt fastened his clean diaper. “Do you want me to heat his bottle? I can feed him.”

“That would be great,” Kurt nodded tucking Bailey’s feet back into his onesie and doing it up. “Or you can give him cuddles while I get the bottle?” Kurt gestured to the rocking chair in the corner where he fed Bailey at night.

“I’d like that,” Seb nodded, a little more alert now as he took an uneasy Bailey from Kurt’s arms.

Bailey cried and whimpered not at all pleased to stuck be with Sebastian, only settling down a little once Kurt left the room and Sebastian was seated and started to rock him. Seb talked to him softly, playing with the little guy’s fingers. “I missed you so much little dude,” he told the baby softly. Bailey began to relax a little seemingly listening to his voice. “It’s so good see you. I’m your daddy. I know you don’t really remember me and that’s okay. I’m sorry I was gone so long but I’m home now and I’m never going anywhere ever again. I love you and your big sister and your daddy so so much and I am so excited to watch you grow up. You and I are going to do so many fun things together and share so many amazing adventures. Your daddy and I are going to give you the bestest life. I promise.” He kissed the baby’s forehead as they slowly rocked. “You’re such a beautiful boy.”

Bailey began to cry again in response squirming in Seb’s arms. “Shh it’s okay,” Seb cooed, “Daddy’s got you.” He repositioned Bailey in his arms, soothingly patting his little back. “I’m here darling boy. You’re gonna be okay,” he reassured him softly 

Bailey seemed to calm to the sound of Sebastian’s voice. He nuzzled into his dad’s shoulder. Sebastian continued talking. He was tired so most of what he said was nonsense but it seemed to keep Bailey quiet so he kept it going, even singing to him a little.

Kurt seemed a little surprised by Bailey’s calm when he returned with the bottle. “How’d you do that?” He asked quizzically handing Seb the heated bottle. “Usually he’d be screaming the house down waiting for food.”

“He seems to like the sound of my voice,” Seb shrugged, as Bailey tried to take the bottle from him.

“You do have a very sexy voice,” Kurt acknowledged with a grin. “I get it.”

Seb shook his head. He smirked, laying his son in his arms and beginning to feed him. Bailey wanted to hold the bottle himself so Seb let him just tilting it a little so he didn’t suck in too much air. “He makes me want a hundred more,” Seb sighed looking down into his son’s trusting big brown eyes. 

“Excuse me?” Kurt looked horrified. 

“Well not a hundred,” Seb chuckled. “But you know more, maybe one or two one day. Matilda is so beautiful and sweet and sassy and this little guy is heaven. I can’t help wanting more.”

“I think you’re sleep deprived and delirious,” Kurt sniggered. “Don’t you remember what it was like when we first brought him home?”

“You don’t want more kids?” Sebastian’s tone was serious now. “Maybe in a year or two?”

“I think 3am isn’t the time to discuss it,” Kurt replied evasively.

“Kurt?” Seb pushed, frowning. He didn’t appreciate being brushed off.

“I don’t know,” Kurt shrugged. “I’m an only child for all intents and purposes. I guess I always just assumed... I’m gay... I don’t suppose I ever thought I’d be here, with any kind of family at all. I’m just grateful to have Tilly and Bailey and you.”

“Wow,” Sebastian looked totally surprised. “I know you grew up in cow town Ohio babe but that’s really some internalised oppression you’re holding onto there.”

Kurt stared back, his eyes full of hurt. “It was different for you Sebastian. You grew up rich and confident, good at everything, you’re smart, good at sports, charming, popular with men. I didn’t grow up like that. I grew up being shoved into lockers and thrown into dumpsters, having slushies tossed over me. My first kiss was stolen from me in a locker room by a closeted thug. I was told every single day that my mere existence was wrong, that i didn’t deserve the rights every one else should enjoy.”

“I didn’t know all that,” Sebastian’s eyes were soft and sad. “Well I knew some of it but I never knew it bothered you so deeply. You always seemed so confident in front of me back in those days.”

“I had to,” Kurt frowned. This was way too deep a conversation to be having at this time of night. “You were the biggest threat of all. You wanted to take what I thought was the only good thing I had. I couldn’t let you of all people see any vulnerability in me.”

“That was how you saw me,” Sebastian grimaced. 

“I thought you were a bully,” Kurt nodded. “You were nice to look at it but you knew it and you seemed to see right through me and bring out every insecurity that I possessed.”

“Umm okay,” Sebastian suddenly felt terrible. He looked down at Bailey whose eyes were closed now. He was almost done feeding. “I wasn’t my best self in high school. I’ll admit that.”

“It’s water under the bridge,” Kurt smiled weakly. He hadn’t realised he’d been retaining that resentment.

“Still,” Sebastian really wanted to be holding Kurt right now. 

“It’s really okay,” Kurt’s smile reached his eyes this time. “We aren’t those boys anymore. You’re a doctor, an incredible dad and the love of my life. I love you so much. And I’m... well I’m secure in who I am.”

“You...You’re my world,” Sebastian removed the empty bottle from Bailey’s mouth and set it aside. He gently lifted the sleeping baby to his shoulder and burped him. “I hope you know that.”

“I do know,” Kurt nodded. He watched as Seb got to his feet and carried Bailey to his crib. He stood beside him as Seb laid the little guy down and tucked him in and then Kurt clung tight to Seb when he turned and took Kurt intonhis arms.

Seb kissed the top of Kurt’s head tenderly. He rubbed up and down his back lovingly. Kurt nuzzled into his shoulder. Times like these he loved having a husband that was just a little taller than him. He always felt protected and nurtured in Sebastian’s embrace.

“I think with you, I might want more kids, one day,” Kurt looked up coming back to their original conversation. 

“We don’t have to decide tonight,” Seb cupped Kurt’s jaw, grazing a thumb tendering over his lips. He looked into his eyes with complete devotion and adoration. 

“I want you know I’m open to discussing it though,” Kurt gazed back, his eyes similarly full of love. “when the time is right.”

“When the time is right,” Seb echoed, he leaned down and brushed his lips ever so gently against Kurt’s. “Your first kiss?” Seb trod carefully. “You never told me that before. What happened?”

“Karofsky,” Kurt shrugged as if that explained it all. He held no grudge against David. Their story was a roller coaster of events the bullying, the kiss, the death threats, David’s suicide attempt, their kinda friendship up until David dated Blaine, now they were nothing. David was probably the resentful one. Kurt hoped not, Blaine was hardly worth the trouble. All Kurt knew was that if he say Dave in street tomorrow he would certainly say hi and he hoped Dave might say hi back.

“I didn’t know that,” Seb didn’t seem that surprised however. “How was it?”

“Excessively aggressive and non consensual,” Kurt grimaced.

“That sucks,” Sebastian scrunched his face. “I’m sorry. You deserved better than that.”

“It is what it is,” Kurt sighed. “I’ve had a lot of amazing kisses since that more than make up for it.”

“Anyone I know?” Sebastian flirted. 

“Hmm,” Kurt pretended to think about it as he stepped from Seb’s arms, linked their fingers and lead him from Bailey’s room. “Is too soon to say Elliott?” Kurt teased.

“You’re not funny,” Seb pouted, following Kurt quietly through the living room to their bedroom. 

“Blaine I guess, for all his faults wasn’t a bad kisser,” Kurt smirked.

“I hate you,” Sebastian glared at Kurt, nudging their bedroom door closed with his foot as they stepped inside. 

“I can’t really think of anyone else off hand,” Kurt lead Sebastian to their bed. He leaned over and turned on a lamp. “Maybe you could jog my memory.”

“I’m not sure I want to,” Sebastian feigned offence as his legs hit the edge of the bed and he dropped down onto their mattress.

“I think you do,” Kurt smiled. He was still holding Sebastian’s hand and went down with him. They sat side by side. “I’ve been told by many a man that I am an incredible kisser. You wouldn’t want to miss that.”

“How many men?” A pang of jealousy suddenly overwhelmed Sebastian. He needed to work on that. 

“Mostly just you actually,” Kurt giggled “So stop talking now and kiss me.”

“Bossy,” Seb rested his hand on Kurt’s thigh. His eyes went wide as something dawned on him. “Are you still wearing... it?” He looked pointedly at Kurt.

Kurt slid Sebastian’s hand further up his leg. “You’ll have to find that out for yourself,” he flirted. 

Seb grinned, He reached up burying his hand in the back of Kurt’s hair and pulled him in. Their lips met, sliding together, wet and hungry. Sebastian’s tongue sort out Kurt’s as Kurt cupped his face. Kurt moaned softly, sucking Seb’s tongue into his mouth. It still felt like a novelty to be kissing Seb again and Kurt never wanted to stop. 

“Hmm. You are good at that,” Seb panted. He reached for the hem of Kurt’s pyjama top and lifted it swiftly over Kurt’s head as he fought to catch his breath. He threw his own top off too, tossing it thoughtlessly onto to the floor before reaching for Kurt again. They kissed some more as their hands wandered. Seb pushing Kurt back to lay on the bed. He gave Kurt a moment to reposition and get comfortable before laying atop him. 

Kurt moaned softly, his hips bucking up involuntarily, forcing his erection against Sebastian’s as Seb trailed kisses along his jaw. Kurt tilted his head, his nails digging into Sebastian’s shoulder blades as Seb nipped and sucked at his neck, lapping at his earlobe and dragging it between his teeth. Scratching his nails down Seb’s back, Kurt mouthed at any skin he could reach, biting teasingly at Sebastian’s shoulder as he gently rocked his hips beneath his lover.

It had been months since they’d been able to touch one another like this and both of them were desperate and hungry, both alight with desire. With a smiling peck to Kurt’s lips, and a whispered “I love you,” Sebastian began the journey down Kurt’s body. He placed a soft kiss to his chin then nipped and licked his way down Kurt’s throat, along his collar bone and then down to Kurt’s right nipple, enjoying the goosebumps rising on Kurt’s flawless porcelain skin.

With his hands buried in Seb’s soft sleep tousled hair Kurt tugged gently, writhing helplessly, a hopeless mass of whimpers and moans.   
“Ugh Seb, I need you,” he pleaded.

“I’m right here baby,” Sebastian reminded him. Flicking his tongue teasing over the harden nub of Kurt’s nipple, he took a little pity on Kurt and reached down between them to give Kurt’s cock a small squeeze. 

Sebastian couldn’t remember Kurt ever feeling so hard and he moaned softly, feeling that hardness twitch in his hand as he caught Kurt’s nipple between his teeth. Kurt had always been responsive to Sebastian just as Seb always was to him, sex was something that always worked between them, well except for maybe earlier today, but when other things were difficult the sex wasn’t, right now though, tonight, together here in each other’s arms this was something different. Sebastian recognised that Kurt’s body really needed his. He stopped teasing. He needed Kurt too.

Sebastian shifted back up Kurt’s body and kissed his lips again. Kurt melted into it. Seb cupped his cheek with one hand, and looked into Kurt’s lust blackened eyes. “You’re so fucking stunning,” he smiled, holding tight to his last shred of control. 

Kurt looked back blushing a little or maybe he was just flushed with arousal. His heart was racing. “Please,” he panted, reaching down for the waist band of his pants. “Please,” he repeated.

Sebastian nodded. He slipped down to kneel between Kurt’s feet. his eyes glued to Kurt’s drooling cock as Kurt arched his hips up from the bed and allowed Sebastian to slide off his pyjama pants. Sebastian placed random kisses down Kurt’s legs, then took a moment to remove Kurt socks. For one, fucking in socks wasn’t sexy. It never had been, never would be and two, well he needed a moment to gain some composure. 

Sebastian took care slipping the socks off. Showing Kurt the tenderness he deserved by placing little kisses to his ankles. Despite being married to him for some time now Sebastian had never really taken the time before to notice Kurt’s feet. Sebastian was an ass guy. It was always the first thing he noticed about a man. He knew it was shallow but he liked what he liked. Kurt had an incredible ass, strangely though he also had incredible feet. Unable to help himself and in a first for him, he took one of Kurt’s feet in hand and sucked his big toe into his mouth. 

A small gasp of surprise escaped Kurt as his toe was engulfed in the wet heat Sebastian’s mouth. It honestly wasn’t the part of him that he expected Sebastian to be sucking but still he’d always had terribly sensitive, ticklish feet and it did feel good so he didn’t pull away or discourage Sebastian. He relaxed into it. 

With a few swirls of his tongue Sebastian soon moved on none the less. He felt more in control of himself now as dragged his tongue slowly over the top of Kurt’s foot and up the inside of his leg. He nipped a little at Kurt’s inner thigh, before directing his attention where Kurt was pleading for it most. 

He took Kurt’s cock in hand and placed a soft teasing peck to the tip, poking his tongue out to lap up the precum which oozed from his slit. He closed his mouth over the end giving Kurt a few soft sucks. Kurt whined in protest when he pulled off.

“Hands and knees baby,” Sebastian requested climbing off the bed to give Kurt room and to get his own pants and socks off. He grabbed lube from their drawer as he watched Kurt roll over. He kissed him before climbing back onto the bed behind him. 

He trailed a hand down Kurt’s back and over his ass, before exploring more intimately. He moaned, his own cock dripping down this thigh, as his fingers contacted with Kurt’s plug. He pushed Kurt’s legs wider apart and parted Kurt’s cheeks to take a look. He traced a finger around it, enjoying the whine he drew from Kurt when he twisted it. He leaned in tracing his tongue from the base of Kurt’s cock, over his scrotum and upward to lap around it. He felt Kurt quiver beneath his touch as he begged for Seb to fuck him. Sebastian was definitely getting to that. He couldn’t believe this own restraint at this point. 

He gripped the end of the plug in his fingers and slowly began to draw it out, as Kurt impatiently urged him on. Just to tease he pushed it back it.

“For fuck’s sake,” Kurt glared back at Sebastian. He was frustrated and losing patience. He was so turned on, so close and he wanted, no needed Sebastian inside him when he came. “I’ll do it myself,” he threatened. 

Sebastian chuckled, squatting Kurt’s hand away when he reached back. He heeded Kurt’s warning and slowly eased the toy out of Kurt’s body, he leaned forward and offered it up to Kurt. “Suck it,” he demanded. “That might shut you up.”

Kurt opened his mouth and allowed Sebastian to push the end of it in. He tried not to grimace as he tasted his own ass.  
Satisfied Sebastian turned his attention back to Kurt’s hole, stretched and open and welcoming. He slid two fingers in with ease, parting them and then sliding his tongue in between them. He moaned lapping at Kurt, licking, withdrawing his fingers and curling it and delving as deep as he could get into Kurt. It aroused him to know that Kurt was tasting the exact same thing he was in that monent. 

Sebastian was focussed as he tongue fucked Kurt’s ass, he gripped both Kurt’s ass cheeks and encouraged Kurt to move, essentially just allowing him to fuck himself on Sebastian’s face. Buried intimately in Kurt, lost in the taste and scent of him Sebastian tried his best not to think of Elliott and how Kurt had offered himself up to him but rather worked with a purpose, with the intent of ensuring Kurt felt so good, so loved, so desired that he would never want anyone else ever again. 

With his will power quickly waining and his needy throbbing cock so far untouched, Sebastian could wait no longer, with a sharp slap to Kurt’s ass cheek and a final lap of this tongue, Sebastian pulled back and lubed up. He reached forward and removed the butt plug from Kurt’s mouth. He wanted to hear him for this part. 

“Such a good boy,” Sebastian praised Kurt. Resting over Kurt’s back, Sebastian wanted as much skin to skin contact with his man as he could get. He gripped Kurt’s shoulders with both hands and pushed into him balls deep with one swift hard thrust.

Kurt cried out, in surprise, in relief, in pleasure. He pushed back, clenching, needing to hold Sebastian in, to keep him where he’s had been needing him for so long. 

Seb was feeling the same way. He’d missed Kurt’s body so much. He was also so wound up that he was certain if he moved even a little this would all be over. Kurt was heaven. He was certainly Sebastian’s heaven. All his. He stilled, he savoured the heat engulfing him for a few long moments, lovingly stroking Kurt’s back. 

When he could wait no longer he pulled Kurt’s body back and up against him, so Kurt was essentially riding him. He gripped Kurt’s throat with one hand, his torso with the other, Kurt threw his hands back linking them behind Sebastian’s neck. He turned his head and they kissed briefly, moaning against each other’s lips as they began to move together. This wasn’t going to take long. 

Seb gripped Kurt’s cock, he stroked sucking at Kurt’s neck and progressively squeezing Kurt’s throat tighter as they fucked. Kurt gripped the back of Seb’s hair, his eyes closed, mouth agape, he begged, pleaded with reckless abandon. Who knew what for? He had everything he could ever need, everything he could ever want. He had Sebastian, he had him completely. His love, his body. He had Sebastian inside him, all around and all over him. 

Kurt fought to inhale. Sebastian’s grip on his throat made it challengingly. If he’d been aware he’d have known he was becoming incredibly light headed, but in the midst of their frantic love making that just added to the euphoria. Kurt was so lost. He could no longer tell where he ended and Sebastian began and he loved it that way. He loved his man.

“Cum for me now baby?” Kurt heard Sebastian’s voice in his ear, urging him on as he continued to thrust frantically up into him. “Come on beautiful,” Sebastian pleaded. “Just for me Kurt.”

Kurt’s name coming from Sebastian’s lips was the last that Kurt could take. He gave in, slumping back against Sebastian’s body he pushed down onto him as far as he could and with a relieved howl of Sebastian’s name. He let go shooting his release into their head board 3 feet away. 

Sebastian watched in awe, as Kurt pulsed in his hand. He fought his own orgasm as Kurt’s body practically convulsed around him but no avail. With his grip tightening further on Kurt’s throat, his teeth in Kurt’s shoulder and his cock buried where in always wanted in most, deep in his husband’s hot tight ass, Sebastian exploded with series of deep throaty moans laying new claim to the man he’d married. Kurt was his. He’d always be his. In that moment as he found Kurt lips in the haze Sebastian knew that for certain. It didn’t matter who or what came along, in the future. Sebastian had his man and together he knew they would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to follow because I’ve been kindly reminded that these two do deserve some joy. ❤️


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hummel Smythe family occupy themselves for an afternoon while they wait for some big news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, pure and simple. No other way to describe it. 
> 
> Love you guys xox
> 
> I just realised that there was some glitch with chapter 5. Seems to be fixed now. I don’t know quite what went wrong there oops...

7 months on...

“If you can get me scoop of the low fat strawberry cheesecake I’ll grab us a table,” Kurt pecked Sebastian’s cheek as they entered the busy ice cream store.

“And for Bailey?” Sebastian looked down smiling at his son who was vocally trying to fight his way out of his stroller. 

“Just vanilla,” Kurt suggested. “If we feed him he shouldn’t get into too much mess with that.”

Seb nodded, he watched as Kurt weaved his way awkwardly through the crowded space with Bailey’s stroller to a table by the window. Kurt looked so incredible today, so happy, his hair perfect as always, his skin flawless. He wore a burgundy button down and the most delicious indigo skinny jeans. Sebastian hadn’t been able to take his eyes off him. His husband was exquisite and Sebastian was more in love with him than ever. He made sure everyday that Kurt and the whole world knew it.

Their relationship had truly blossomed in the seven months since Sebastian had returned home after their two month stint apart for his work. They appreciated each other more now, they talked more and smiled more. They gave each other more attention, more affection and their sex life which had always been amazing had got even better. Sebastian was just crazy about Kurt and as Kurt took a seat and smiled back at him across the crowded space he knew Kurt was crazy about him too

“Can you stop making heart eyes at daddy for just one minute so we can order?” Matilda nudged Sebastian with her elbow. She loved seeing her dads so happy. She loved watching them when Kurt put on music and they sang and danced together around the living room laughing. She loved seeing them cuddled on the sofa watching movies, sharing popcorn and, sneaking kisses when they thought she wasn’t paying attention. She loved how they joked together and teased each other, how they helped one another, and the joy and contentment she saw on their faces whenever they were together. She hoped when her and Eddie got married one day that they would be as happy and in love as her dads. 

“Eddie and I are going to share,” Matilda declared excitedly grinning up at Sebastian. She took Eddie’s hand and let him lead her up to the counter. 

“Sure what will you have then?” Sebastian looked through the glass at the vast array of ice cream flavours and toppings trying to decide what he might like.

“I want one scoop of cotton candy,” Matilda said thoughtfully 

“I want rainbow swirl,” Eddie piped up.

“And rocky road?” She checked with him. 

Eddie nodded. 

“And we want rainbow sprinkles...and Mini M and M’s and...”

“Sour patch kids,” Eddie added 

“And chocolate fudge sauce.”

“And whipped cream,” 

“And 3 cherries,” Matilda ended.

“Okaaaaaaay,” Sebastian looked slightly horrified. “Is that all?”

“Maybe chocolate chips,” Eddie added quietly. 

“Sure,” Sebastian grinned at his nephew. He turned to the girl behind the counter. “Did you get all that?” He asked jovially.

“Cotton candy, rainbow swirl and rocky road,” she responded cheerfully. “With rainbow sprinkles, mini m and m’s, sour patch kids, chocolate fudge sauce, whipped cream, 3 cherries and chocolate chips.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian chuckled. “With two spoons please.”

“Anything else today Sir?” 

“A single scoop of low fat strawberry cheese cake in a waffle cone for my beautiful husband, a single vanilla in a cup please and I’ll have a single cafe latte waffle cone.”

“Certainly Sir,” The girl smiled as she tallied up the order. 

Sebastian gazed over at Kurt as he paid. His husband was playing with their son. Bailey was growing so big now, crawling around the place like a mad man, constantly into everything all the time. He hated more than anything being confined to his stroller, being unable to move free. Sebastian watched him now with a grin as he fought to free himself. He was fighting a losing battle.

The infant was talking a lot too now. He said dad, Till, dog, book and so many other single syllable words. Kurt and Sebastian had quickly learned to be extra conscious of their cursing. Bailey was like a sponge taking everything in and no one liked a cursing toddler. They still weren’t sure if that had been an f bomb he’d dropped last week or just the word fork. Either way Bailey was a beautiful baby. Sebastian adored him and after some initial hesitation when Sebastian had first got home from his time away he’d become Bailey’s obvious favourite person. Kurt didn’t seem to mind. He had his hands full with Matilda at the moment.

Matilda was seriously growing up. Kurt had had the awkward task just yesterday of taking her shopping for her first training bra. Sebastian knew the period talk wouldn’t be too far off and as the doctor in the family that it would be his task to initiate that conversation with her and show her how to use sanitary products. He planned to call on Regina for a little assistance with that. 

The safe sex talk he supposed would quickly follow on. He knew she knew about sex. She spoke about it in reference to him and Kurt often, usually teasing them and she openly asked questions about different aspects of it that she was curious about. He mostly just wanted to make sure she had accurate information so in 40 or 50 years time when his baby girl was ready she would know the risks and how to protect herself. 

Their ice cream order was soon ready.

“Can you carry our sundae?” Matilda asked her father with a grimace. “My arm hurts.”

Sebastian frowned. “We had our virus vaccinations a week ago. It shouldn’t still be sore honey.” 

“Well it is,” Matilda pouted. She’d had a slightly bad reaction to her needle after Seb had administered them last week, that the rest of them hadn’t had. She’d suffered a slight fever, some lightheadedness and localised swelling and tenderness around the injection site. Sebastian had been monitoring her carefully. 

“I’ll carry it,” Eddie offered chivalrously. He took it from the counter and followed Matilda and Sebastian, who carried the rest of their order, over to where Kurt sat with Bailey. 

They all took their seats. Seb passed Kurt his cone with a soft loving smile and sat little Bailey’s cup on the table. He made flirty eye contact with Kurt as he took the first lick his own coffee flavoured treat.

“Has dad called yet?” Eddie checked with Kurt as he took a cherry from the top of the sundae that he and Matilda were sharing.

“Not yet honey,” Kurt shook his head. He began to feed Bailey, who was suddenly being very cooperative, seemingly deciding that ice cream was worth being stuck in his stroller for. “Babies can sometimes take a very long time to be born. I’m sure as soon as your new sister arrives we’ll be the first to know and then we’ll dash you off to the hospital to meet her. Are you excited?”

“I guess,” Eddie shrugged. He looked concerned as he popped the cherry into his mouth.

“Is something wrong?” Sebastian checked gently. His nephew was a great kid. He hated to see something bothering him. 

“Mum’s tummy was huge,” Eddie mimed the size of his mother’s pregnant belly. “I’m just worried about how they’re going to get Angelica out of there.”

“Your mum has to push her out through her vagina,” Matilda responded way too loudly before Sebastian or Kurt could, attracting the attention of everyone in the shop. “It hurts a lot,” she added more quietly as a mortified Kurt attempted to apologise to everyone on her behalf.

“Is that true?” Eddie turned to Sebastian for confirmation. His parents were far more conservative than Kurt and Seb and although he knew girls had vagina’s instead of penis’s he didn’t really know what a vagina was or how his mother might push a baby out of one. 

It is true,” Sebastian nodded, looking pointedly at his daughter, “But we probably don’t yell the word vagina out in the ice cream store.” He turned back to Eddie as Kurt fought to keep a straight face while feeding Bailey. “You don’t need to worry about your mum though buddy. She has your dad there and lots of great doctors and nurses to take care of her. They will give her plenty of medicine to help with the pain.”

“That’s good,” Eddie almost smiled. “What’s a vagina though?” He whispered shyly.

“I’ll show you when we get home,” Matilda offered thoughtfully. Both her father’s jaws instantly dropped to the floor. “You will not!” They both replied quickly in unison, looking absolutely horrified.

Matilda burst out laughing. She shook her head. “Not mine,” she giggled. “I was going to show Eddie that picture you showed me on the Internet.” Matilda referred to a diagram of the female reproductive system Sebastian had shared with her when she been asking a lot of questions after Bailey’s arrival.

“I think we need to leave that up to Eddie’s parents,” Sebastian shook his head gently. “A vagina is like a tunnel for the baby to travel through,” he explained quietly to Eddie. 

Eddie thankfully seemed content with that explanation as he began to dig into the sundae with Matilda.

Matilda was still laughing at the reaction she’d summoned from her fathers. “I can’t believe you thought I was going to show him mine,” she taunted them. “You should have seen your faces.”

“Eat your ice cream,” Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, feeding Bailey the last spoonful of his ice cream and putting the spoon down. “We have a park to get to.”

“I should have brought my soccer ball,” Eddie sighed as Bailey whined for more and began struggling to get free from his stroller again. Seb gave him the wooden teaspoon to play with while the rest of them enjoyed their desserts, taking Kurt’s hand in his across the table and fiddling absentmindedly with Kurt’s wedding ring. They shared a soft smile.

“We can buy another one, Can’t we?” Matilda looked between her two dads. “One of the shops on the way must sell soccer balls.”

“Yeah, we can do that,” Seb nodded. “Soccer sounds like fun. You in?” He asked Kurt.

“Sports?” Kurt grimaced. “Have you met me? I think I’ll be fine pushing Bailey on the swing. Thank you though.”

“Soccer is barely a sport,” Sebastian scrunched his nose. “You run a little, you kick a round ball. There’s no skill involved. You’ll be fine. Lacrosse, now that’s a sport and basketball is great too.”

“I wish I could have seen you play lacrosse,” Kurt uttered finishing off his cone. 

“I was thinking now that this whole quarantine thing is practically over I might join a new team, shed some of these extra pounds I’ve put on being a shut in,” Sebastian speculated. “Will you come cheer me on?”

“Of course I will,” Kurt smiled, admiring Sebastian’s body. If his husband had put on extra weight Kurt couldn’t see it. 

“I’m coming too,” Matilda piped up as Bailey began to cry. “And Eddie.”

Kurt rocked Bailey’s stroller backwards and forwards to sooth him. “He might need his diaper changed,” Kurt glanced around the crowded store for the facilities. 

“Over there,” Seb pointed to a door in the far corner. “Do you want me to do it?”

“You finish your ice cream,” Kurt shook his head as he got up. He leaned down and freed a very relieved Bailey from his stroller, holding him to his chest. Seb passed him their diaper bag. He watched Kurt as he weaved his way between tables to the bathroom. He wasn’t the only one. Those jeans... ugh! 

“You really love daddy huh?” Matilda noted the adoring expression on Sebastian’s face. 

“Only with my whole heart,” he winked at her. 

“That’s good,” Matilda smiled. “He loves you too. He was never this happy before.”

“I wasn’t either,” Sebastian thought back to the lonely life he’d been leading before Matilda had shown up in his ER with her fractured wrist. 

“I’m glad you’re my dad,” Matilda grinned wide, nudging away Eddie’s spoon with hers as he tried to scoop up the last of the cotton candy ice cream. “I can’t remember my other parents very well, only what I dream about and what daddy tells me but I think they would like you.”

“I bet I’d have liked them too,” Sebastian was moved. He hid his emotion behind his last bite of ice cream cone. “After all look at the beautiful girl they created.”

“She is very beautiful,” Eddie agreed. 

Matilda hid her face, blushing at Eddie’s compliment. “Thank you,” she muttered shyly, finishing off the last of the ice cream and offering Eddie the last sour patch kid in the bowl. 

Eddie picked it out with his fingers and popped it his mouth. “I wish they’d call,” he sighed. He seemed to be struggling to relax.

“How about we send your dad a text message?” Sebastian suggested. He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket as Eddie nodded and he unlocked it, quickly shooting off a text to his brother. “Do you guys want anything else before we go?” He asked as Kurt emerged from the bathroom.

“I’m so full,” Matilda grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

“I’m good Uncle Seb,” Eddie smiled.

“Are we ready to go?” Kurt asked as he rejoined the table with Bailey.

“We certainly are,” Sebastian nodded, as Bailey reached for him. “I’ll carry him for a bit,” he told Kurt as he took the little guy from Kurt’s arms. 

“He’s getting heavier,” Kurt hung the diaper bag back over the stroller handle and turned the stroller towards the door.

“The park isn’t far,” Sebastian shrugged. He really just wanted to cuddle with his little boy. 

“Don’t forget we are getting a soccer ball,” Matilda reminded Sebastian. 

“You’re on my team,” Eddie grinned at Tilly as the two of them stood from the table. He tucked her chair in for her after his own then took her hand. 

“I don’t stand a chance,” Seb pouted, leading the way out of the busy store.

The family weaved their way down the crowded side walk stopping at a little sports store on the way to the park for a ball. Kurt ducked in quickly on his own while Seb waited outside with the kids, returning happily with a ball. “Only $15 on sale,” he smiled, passing it to Eddie.

“It’s awesome,” Eddie smiled for a moment, then looked worried again as his Uncle Seb’s phone began to ring. Kurt took Bailey from Seb’s arms so he could answer it. 

Seb stepped away a little to hear better as Titus spoke. “Still a couple of hours off probably,” he sounded tired and stressed. “Is Eddie okay?”

“We just went for ice cream and we are heading to the park to play soccer,” Seb smiled.

“Kurt’s going to play soccer?” Titus laughed. “That’s hysterical. Please take video.”

“Don’t be rude,” Sebastian laughed along. “Are you guys okay?”

“Regina is doing great,” Titus sounded so proud of his wife. “Can’t believe I’m about to be a dad again.”

“You’re about to know you’re alive,” Sebastian teased his brother. “Two is a handful.”

“Listen to you,” Titus scoffed. “You’re a real fucking grown up now. Married, a house, kids. Who’d ever have thought?”

“There were times in College I wasn’t sure I would live long enough,” Sebastian chuckled.

“I’m happy that you’re happy,” Titus spoke sincerely.

“Life is good,” Seb gazed across the pavement at Kurt warmly.

“Well I better get back to the ward,” Titus sighed. “I just escaped to get some ice and I saw your text. I thought I’d better check on my boy.” 

“He’s fine,” Sebastian assured Titus “You might need to sit him down though and have the talk. Your kid is straight. He should probably know what a vagina is by now.”

“Oh lord!” Seb heard Titus grimace. “Isn’t he a bit young for that yet?”

“Not to know basic human anatomy,” Seb replied. “Talk to him bro.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Titus brushed Seb off. “I gotta go dude. I’ll call you when she pops out.”

“Okay,” Seb agreed. “Take care.”

“Will do.” Titus ended the call.

Sebastian returned to his family. “That was your dad,” he addressed Eddie. “He’s thinking it will be a couple more hours yet.”

“That gives us plenty of time for soccer then,” Eddie smiled wide, his little freckled nose scrunching. “Let’s go.”

On Bailey’s insistence he was returned to Sebastian, who carried him the remaining block to the park. It was pretty quiet there today. Seb put Bailey straight into the baby swing then joined the older kids on the grass while Kurt pushed the swing.

Singing softly to Bailey as he pushed him Kurt watched Sebastian with the kids as they ran around kicking the ball and laughing. Seb was such an amazing father and uncle and Kurt loved him all the more for that. He’d been thinking a lot lately about the conversation they’d had in Bailey’s nursery the night Seb had come home after two months away for work, about what Seb had said about wanting more kids. Kurt was beginning to think now that Bailey mostly slept through the night and was becoming mobile and more communicative that it might be a good time to formalise his adoption and start the process for another child. They had the money, the room in their home and certainly enough love in their hearts.  
He and Sebastian needed to talk. They had managed three kids perfectly well today and that made Kurt so hopeful.

Kurt noticed as his attention left his beautiful husband and returned the child he already had that Bailey had stopped giggling and babbling. checking him now he saw that his precious boy had fallen asleep. Kurt couldn’t help smiling and he took a quick photo before carefully slipping the toddler from the swing and laying him flat in his stroller. He pushed him across the grass to where their family were playing.

“Join us. It’s fun,” Seb called, giving his nephew a nudge to the ground as he stole the ball from him.

“You’re a cheater Uncle Seb,” Eddie laughed. He clambered back to his feet, dusted himself off and chased after his crazy Uncle who was dribbling the ball towards Kurt. 

Kurt shook his head as Seb kicked the ball to him. He took at kick at it and missed, losing his balance and landing flat on his ass on the grass.

Matilda went after the ball as Sebastian laughed hysterically and helped him up. He held Kurt close, brushing the grass from his jeans for him. He grazed his lips against Kurt’s tenderly. “I adore how poor your hand eye coordination is,” he teased. “Are you hurt?”

“Just my pride,” Kurt with his hands on Seb’s hips laughed, burying his bright red face in Seb’s shoulder. “I’m fine. I think I’ll take a seat on that bench over there and just cheer you guys on.”

“That might be safer,” Seb chuckled, kissing his husband’s forehead. “You sure you’re okay? You landed pretty hard there.”

“My butt has taken far greater poundings than that,” Kurt smirked.

“Well yeah,” Seb grinned. He could vouch for that. “In case I didn’t tell you yet,” he whispered against Kurt’s ear. “it is looking mighty fine today in those jeans.”

“Thank you kindly for that acknowledgment,” Kurt smiled. “Go join the kids. We’ll need to head home shortly and whip up something for dinner.”

“I say we order in,” Seb spoke louder so the kids could hear as he stepped away from Kurt. “What do say kids? Pizza for dinner tonight?”

“They’ve already had so much ice cream today?” Kurt protested as both kids excitedly screamed “YES!!”

“You’re out voted,” Seb beamed at Kurt. “Pizza it is.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian as he made his way to the bench, pushing a sleeping Bailey in his stroller. He sat down and watched as they raced around on the grass, cheering on Matilda and Eddie whenever they stole the ball from Sebastian and snapping a few candid photos on his phone to share specifically with with his mother in law later. Charlotte so loved to receive pictures of her grandchildren playing together.

They played soccer for about 40 minutes before the kids decided they’d had enough and that they wanted to play on the playground equipment instead. Kurt and Seb sat together hand in hand and watched them climb and slide, slide and climb while Bailey slept.

“I’ve been thinking...” Kurt wasn’t quite sure how to brace the topic.

“You want to have a threesome,” Sebastian joked. He chuckled a little at himself.

“Umm Yeah,” Kurt nodded. “Of sorts.”

“Really?” Sebastian couldn’t hide his surprise. 

Kurt grinned, deciding to have just a little fun with this. “I was thinking now might be good a time.”

“I don’t know Kurt,” Sebastian clearly wasn’t keen. He also wasn’t sure why Kurt would bring this up in public. Was he worried Sebastian would make a scene? Seb wasn’t angry. He was a little hurt. It did make him feel a little inadequate. He thought their sex life was the best it had ever been. Why would Kurt want someone else? Wasn’t he satisfied?

“I thought maybe we could start looking around for someone we like,” Kurt suggested trying to keep a straight face. “I don’t mind if it’s girl or a boy.”

Sebastian looked stunned. “You’re open to bringing a woman into our bed?” He gasped. 

Kurt laughed. “You’re so easy to mess with babe,” he nudged Seb’s rib’s playfully with his elbow. “The threesome I’m thinking of is not sexual and is way way younger.”

Seb narrowed his eyes. He looked totally unamused until it dawned on him what Kurt was talking about. “You want a third kid?” He smiled wide. “Really? Because if you’re still messing with me it’s not funny.”

“I’m not messing with you,” Kurt met Sebastian’s eyes. “I think we should formalise Bailey’s adoption and start the process for another child, a little girl or a little boy. I don’t mind. We could maybe foster first like we have with Bailey.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian agreed, emotionally. “Yes I want to do that. Definitely. Yes.”

“Good,” Kurt leaned in and kissed Seb sweetly. “Great.” That had been so much easier than Kurt had anticipated. He smiled. “Did you really think I wanted a ‘threesome’ though?”

“Kinda,” Seb nodded. “The girl part kinda threw me for a loop. What would we do with her?”

Kurt chuckled. “You’re very inventive in the bedroom I’m sure you’d come up with something.”

“I don’t want anyone but you in my bedroom,” Sebastian looked into Kurt’s eyes. “To be honest I was a little hurt when I thought you did. You are satisfied right?”

“You’ve given me three orgasms in the past 24hrs Seb,” Kurt spoke quietly. “I’d say I’m satisfied. Are you?”

“I am,” Sebastian smiled, as long as he had Kurt he would always be satisfied. 

“What are you talking about?” Matilda interrupted. She was panting from running and looked in desperate need of a drink.

“We’re thinking now might be a good time to formalise Bailey’s adoption,” Kurt informed her honestly.

“Then he can stay with us forever?” She checked.

Both her fathers nodded. They couldn’t tell her yet about the possibility of another sibling. The process could be long and tedious and full of disappointment. It was better to wait until they officially had a child to bring home.

“Good,” Matilda smiled. “Has Uncle Titus called yet? Can we go by the hospital and see if Angelica is here yet?”

“I think it’s best to wait,” Sebastian advised his daughter as Eddie came running up.

“Can I get a drink please Uncle Kurt?” He wiped a little sweat from his brow onto his sleeve.

Kurt quickly dug around in Bailey’s diaper bag. He pulled out water bottles for both the kids and encouraged them to drink. When they were done, Sebastian stole a sip from Matilda’s before Kurt put them away. 

“Time to head home,” Kurt rose to his feet. He’d had a wonderful afternoon out with his family and didn’t really want it to be over yet. He really needed to get the kids fed though before they were called to the hospital plus he’d forgotten to fill the bag and was out of diapers for Bailey. He’d used the last one at the ice cream store.

The four of them took the brief walk home Matilda and Eddie lead the way, skipping, hand in hand, singing some song together that only they knew. They were such close close friends and had the sweetest love story ahead of them if they could last through their teen years into adult hood.

Sebastian and Kurt walked behind. Side by side Sebastian pushed Bailey’s stroller. They smiled, laughed as they talked, happy to be together, in each other’s company, in love, fathers, husbands, lovers, best friends together. Anyone who passed on the street could see how hopelessly in love they were. 

They were almost home, just three doors down when Seb got the call. He paused, releasing one hand from the stroller and removed the phone from his pocket.

Titus was speaking as he accepted the call. He sounded so excited, elated. He’d definitely been crying. “Angelica is a boy,” he boomed. “They fucked the scan. We have a son and he’s pretty damn perfect.”

“Congratulations,” Sebastian laughed, He gazed lovingly at Kurt knowing soon enough they would have another of their very own too. Sebastian was excited. 

“Benji,” Titus laughed, emotionally. “We called him Benji.”

“That’s amazing. We’ll be right there,” Seb replied “Can’t wait to meet him.”

“Him?” Kurt mouthed in confusion, over hearing the conversation.

“It’s a boy,” Sebastian announced gleefully. “You Master Eddie have yourself a baby brother.”

Eddie smiled wide. Excited, he and Matilda hugged tight. “A brother,” he sighed against her ear. “That’s so cool. Just like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all folks until we meet again xox


End file.
